Almas caídas
by semiakesolauca
Summary: A la edad de 14 años, Kurosaki Karin de la cadena del destino se rompe. Pero eso no significa necesariamente que ella está muerta ... Karin céntrica. HITSUKARIN
1. La vida de Karin

Este fic peretenece a CrystallineX yo solo lo traduzco porque me gusta mucho. Disfrútenlo.

Diálogos: hitsukarin por siempre

Pensamientos: hitsukarin por siempre

Sueños/recuerdos: hitsukarin por siempre

….

Capítulo 1 - La vida de Karin

...

El salon siempre fue aburrido. Aunque la clase en sí fue muy animada, a nadie le era especialmente interesante o fuera de lo normal, salvo por la persona de catorce años de edad, que podía ver espíritus de los muertos.

Como de costumbre, el maestro tomó la asistencia, los alumnos charlaban ruidosamente, y un estudiante paga ninguna atención a nada de eso en absoluto.

-"Kurosaki Karin!"-

Hasta su nombre fue llamado. De mala gana salir de su media en estado de estado coma, una chica con cabello negro rebelde dejó caer su mano y bostezó perezosamente, -"aquí ..."-

Los ojos del maestro se quedaron en la estudiante medio dormida. No estaba de su comportamiento y su apariencia, pero era mejor pelear una batalla a la vez. Preferiblemente, el uno más fácil. Golpeando su regla en el escritorio de Karin, él dijo -"Kurosaki ... ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirle que use el uniforme de la escuela?"-

Apoyando la barbilla en la mano, Karin volvió a bostezar y refunfuñó: -"Estoy vistiendo el uniforme, Kusakabe sensei ..."-

En una mirada escéptica de Kusakabe, Karin se encogió de hombros.

-"Es una mezcla de los dos uniformes estándar. Los pantalones son un estilo mío del uniforme. Llevo la camisa y la corbata, ¿no?"-

Kurosaki Karin miró sólo ligeramente como un delincuente.

Su cabello no era naranja como Ichigo, ya pesar de sus tendencias porcupinestic, que no era su pelo hasta los hombros negro que la hacía sobresalir como un pulgar dolorido en el aula. Era su atuendo. En contraste con todas las demás chicas de su clase, Karin llevaba pantalones grises de correr los donados a la escuela por la empresa Adidas, las mangas de su camisa blanca de cuello enrollado y arrugado, su corbata roja suelta y cubierta por encima del hombro. En contraste, todas las otras chicas, entre ellas la gemela de Karin, Kurosaki Yuzu, obediente, usaba faldas y chaquetas grises, sus camisas blancas (en su mayor parte) sin arrugas y directo de sus corbatas rojas.

El profesor de aula y Karin procedió a participar en un concurso de flagrante; Karin ganó, y el maestro renunció a la crítica del uniforme de Karin. Por ese día, por lo menos. Dio un suspiro largo de sufrimiento, volvió a pasar la lista.

-"Kurosaki Yuzu!"-

Yuzu, con su cabello color miel y el temperamento inocente, con gran entusiasmo más de su hermana gemela, levantó la mano y elevó la voz:- "¡Aquí!"-

Todos los chicos en la clase murmuraron entre ellos acerca del comportamiento contrario de Karin con respecto a su gemela.

-"Polo opuesto de Yuzu ..."-

-"Todavía no puedo creer que son gemelas!"-

-"Ella está vestida prácticamente como un hombre!"-

En frente, Karin entornó los ojos. Sus oídos dispuestos podían oír cada palabra que se pronunció a su espalda. Y en realidad, ella no le importaba tanto. Karin sabía que ella era diferente a Yuzu, y ella hizo todo lo posible para equilibrar su 'yin de una hermana gemela "con tanto' yang 'que pudo reunir, por su parte. Lo que los chicos decían de ella era en realidad de una forma reconfortante. No satisfecha Karin al saber que los chicos no creía que era insulsa y estúpida como algunas de las otras chicas que podría ser.

Cuando Karin era más joven, los chicos primero la había evitado a causa de "piojos". Luego se había dignado a jugar con ella porque era buena en el fútbol. Pero ven la escuela media, que habían comenzado a darse cuenta de que era una rareza. Ella era la estrella de su equipo de fútbol de la escuela (y la única chica), aunque, por lo que los chicos no se atrevió a condenar al ostracismo a su público.

-"Ella es realmente demasiado plana ..."-

Después de haber escuchado lo suficiente, Karin alza el codo en el respaldo de su silla y volvió a mirar a los dos niños susurrando en sus asientos detrás de ella.

-"¿Has dicho algo?"- dijo con una vena palpitante en su frente y furiosa.

Los dos muchachos se echaron atrás en sus asientos y Karin sonrió. Era casi divertido ver como los que hablan de respaldo negaron hablar cada vez que ella tenía razón en sus rostros. Era una lástima que los chicos crecen y maduran llegado la escuela secundaria. Sus reacciones le divertía.

Volviendo de nuevo a su compañero de pupitre, Karin le preguntó: -"¿Tiene sus notas en inglés, Midoriko?"-

Midoriko había sido su amigo y de Yuzu desde la escuela primaria, ella nunca probado carácter de Karin y ella estaba muy bien, a pesar de que Karin tuvo la vaga sensación de que Midori le encontró un poco intimidante.

...

A lo largo de la jornada escolar, mientras que atentos a cabo conferencias de sus maestros, Karin se sentía unos golpes de presión espiritual que estallaban de vez en cuando. Cada vez, ella sabía que era tanto su hermano o uno de sus amigos shinigami, que estaba mejorando en ser capaz de decir que la energía espiritual a la que pertenecía en estos días. Un brote particularmente fuerte por lo general marcados a su hermano. Las llamaradas de un mínimo de otros fueron por lo general los de los compañeros de Ichigo, que fueron probablemente tratando de no llamar la atención e interrumpir lo que probablemente considerado como el 'mundo de los humanos. "La mayoría de las batallas fueron de corta duración, pero de vez en cuando, Karin se sentía notablemente batallas más largas, entre un shinigami y lo que una vez había visto a un humanoide hueco. Estas batallas siempre parecía más difícil y peligroso para el shinigami, y las luchas prolongadas ponían a Karin en el borde de un ataque de nervios. Incapaz de concentrarse, Karin se quedaba mirando por la ventana, imaginandose las batallas...

-"Kurosaki Karin! Usted parece haber hecho su trabajo en clase. Ven aquí y resolver este problema de matemáticas para nosotros"-

... Sólo para ser recogidos por los maestros iracundos. Fue una suerte que Karin era muy bien con sus estudios. En las pruebas, se ubicó entre los primeros veinte de la escuela, los cinco primeros en su clase.

...

Como de costumbre, Karin corrió en el control de crucero durante el partido de práctica de fútbol. Con un físico ideal para tejer a través de los niños y el establecimiento de sí misma para el disparo hacia la meta, conseguir más allá de un portero, que es el estilo que ella sabía muy bien que debería haber sido un pedazo de pastel. Pero por primera vez en varios años, falló un gol de Karin. Los ojos vidriosos, se golpeó la pelota de mucho de un ángulo, y rebotó en el poste de la meta. Mirando a las colinas visibles detrás de la escuela, ella ni se dio cuenta de su error.

-"Kurosaki!"-

Karin fue sacada de su ensimismamiento al oír la voz del entrenador. Se volvió y respondió: -"¿Sí, entrenador?"-

Su rostro expresaba algo entre la preocupación y la irritación, el entrenador le preguntó: -"¿Pasa algo?"-

Por un segundo, Karin parecía confundida, hasta que ella echó un vistazo a la cuenta puntaje para la práctica. Realización le pegó, y parecía irritado y avergonzado, incluso.

-"Uf ... me perdí la meta? Lo siento, entrenador"-

-"No hay que olvidarnos cuales son nuestro objetivo para los nacionales de este año, Kurosaki. Mantenga la cabeza en el foco."-

El fútbol era su pasión, pero Karin sólo escucha la mitad de lo que su entrenador le decia. Se encontró mirando a las montañas de nuevo. En algún lugar de allí, su hermano mayor, Ichi-nii, fue a pelear de nuevo.

Cuando se sentó en el banquillo, distraídamente sintió como un tirón en el cuello de su camiseta de fútbol, Karin examinó la situación del shinigami por enésima vez.

Así que sabía. Ichigo sabía que Karin lo conoció. Y sabía que Ichigo sabía que Karin sabía. La lista continuó y concluyó con un acuerdo tácito entre ellos para no hablar de ello. La última vez que Karin había tratado de preguntarle a su hermano mayor acerca de lo que estaba haciendo, Ichigo le negaba todo.

Pero Karin todavía no sabía tanto sobre el mundo espiritual como ella quería. De hecho, ella no sabía casi nada, salvo de las almas estancadas, caídos que se había quedado en el mundo de los humanos se convirtieron en huecos, y que Ichigo aveces desaparecía durante semanas a la vez, por lo general vuelve con el triple del poder espiritual que poseía antes de que tuviera que irse.

Incluso con su red de inteligencia limitada sobre el funcionamiento de las comunidades de los shinigami y hueco (en gran medida se limitan a lo que los propios ojos negros de Karin podían observar) Karin hizo tener una idea vaga de lo que Ichigo había estado haciendo durante sus semanas de ausencia en los últimos años. Ella se había dado cuenta de su formación shinigami, y sus aventuras en el mundo de las almas, entonces en el mundo de huecos y otras cosas - pero ella guardó silencio al respecto, Ichigo era, obviamente, cuidado con la participación de su familia con sus deberes de Shinigami. Durante los últimos tres años, sin embargo, ella se había dado cuenta de las batallas breves que se habían producido entre el shinigami y los huecos de los humanoides. Me pareció muy parecido a un punto muerto, pero Karin sabía que Ichigo, incluso en su último año en la escuela secundaria, siempre mantuvo su guardia y listo para lanzarse a la batalla.

Así fue como otro día de la escuela terminó.

-"Nos vemos, Midoriko!" "Adiós, Midori-chan!"-

Decir adiós a su amigo, Karin Kurosaki colgada de un brazo sobre el hombro de Yuzu y se dirigió a casa. En su camino a través de la puerta de la escuela, Yuzu le preguntó:- "¿Cómo fue la práctica de fútbol, Karin-chan?"-

Yuzu estaba siempre tan cariñosa. Karin no había sido siquiera pensar en lo que Yuzu se hace en el club de cocina, además de ... bueno, la cocina. Sentirse un poco culpable, Karin respondió: -"Estuvo bien. Estoy segura de que estaban en la parte superior de su club de cocina de nuevo."-

Yuzu sonriendo feliz, asintió con la cabeza. -"Bueno, es la única cosa que se me daba bien, así que trabajo duro."-

Karin bufó. -"No sé cómo puedes soportar los tiempos de cocción de tantos al día."-

No importa que eran gemelas, eran tan diferentes como la noche y el día .Karin era, esencialmente, cínica, fuerte, y… Karin. Su gemela, por el contrario, era gentil y sensible.

Aparte de las diferencias en sus personalidades, Karin era más alta y con una figura juvenil, mientras que Yuzu se veía mucho más femenina, a pesar de su corte de pelo más corto. Francamente, como los niños se dieron cuenta rápidamente, Karin también no era tan bien dotado como su hermana gemela. Por otro lado, las similitudes físicas entre Karin e Ichigo fueron sorprendentes, aún más pronunciada cuando Karin frunció el ceño (que era a menudo).

Mientras caminaban en silencio cómodo con Yuzu, Karin sentía la presencia de un hueco, una vez más. Karin guardaba sus sentidos en alerta por pura costumbre, en los últimos años le había enseñado por lo menos eso fue en uso para sobrevivir en una ciudad tambalea al borde de una invasión hueco. Ella también sabía que Ichigo estaba ocupado con su último año de secundaria. Ella ayudó a escondidas con los huecos más débiles siempre que sea posible, manteniendo siempre un balón de fútbol en una red unida a su mochila. Era su arma.

En la actualidad, Karin se detuvo en seco, sintiendo un hueco cercano. Yuzu también detuvo y se volvió a preguntar: -"¿Qué pasa, Karin-chan?"-

Karin trató de no tomar demasiado tiempo para llegar a una respuesta, ella no quería llamar a la Yuzu de sospecha. -"Nada, acabo de recordar algo que deje en los vestuarios. Vaya por delante a casa. Me pondré al día con usted más tarde."-

Cuando Yuzu vaciló, Karin le indicó que fuera, animándola,- "Adelante. No se puede tener a los hombres en nuestra casa, muertos de hambre, porque te he hecho andar conmigo".-

Aunque perpleja - Karin parecía olvidar las cosas con bastante frecuencia últimamente - Yuzu asintió con la cabeza y continuó su casa.

Hasta que ella se había asegurado que Yuzu se perdió de vista, Karin pretendía caminar hacia la escuela. Mirando hacia atrás por encima del hombro una vez más, el tiempo, Karin vio que Yuzu se había doblado la esquina. Inmediatamente, Karin comenzó corriendo en la dirección que ella sintió el hueco. Desenganchar la red de pelotas de fútbol de su mochila, Karin dejó caer la pelota de fútbol a la tierra y arrastraban a la zona donde se sentía el hueco. Al ver el pensamiento hueco, Karin no, por primera vez, la forma grotesca huecos miró con sus máscaras de esqueletos y cuerpos mutilados, si tenían las extremidades animalistas, tentáculos viscosos, o apéndices extra.

Antes de que el hueco pudiera dirigirse como una comida, Karin se detuvo con el goteo, pisando la pelota de fútbol con firmeza y deteniendo su rotación. Después de una mera fracción de segundo, en la que el hueco se había dado cuenta sólo la presencia de Karin, Karin echó hacia atrás su pie, con el objetivo de patear a la pelota de fútbol. Objetivos y su amplio espacio, incluso custodiado por un portero, no se empezó a comparar con una diana en vivo.

Sintió un estremecimiento ligero de euforia mientras empacaba una buena cantidad de energía espiritual en la bola, sino que golpeó el hueco en el centro de su máscara, haciendo que esta se agriete y se rompa. Así como es habitual, la máscara hueca se desintegró con el resto de su cuerpo.

Karin sonrió con satisfacción casi salvaje, recuperó el balón de fútbol, metiendolo de nuevo en su red y guardandolo de nuevo en su mochila.

-"Es hora de volver a casa."- Karin pensó mientras esperaba la cena que Yuzu se estaba preparando. La derrota del hueco florecer su hambre.

...


	2. Cebo para un hueco

Este fic peretenece a CrystallineX yo solo lo traduzco porque me gusta mucho. Disfrútenlo.

Diálogos: hitsukarin por siempre

Pensamientos: hitsukarin por siempre

Sueños/recuerdos: hitsukarin por siempre

….

Capítulo 2- Cebo para un hueco

...

-"Estoy en casa"-

Karin arrojo sus zapatos de tenis en la puerta, echó la mochila al suelo de la habitación de ella y de Yuzu, y automáticamente se dirigió hacia la cocina, atraída por el aroma delicioso que se filtró a través de la puerta de la cocina.

Yuzu no se había cambiado todavía el uniforme escolar que llevaba al llegar a su casa, se había puesto simplemente un delantal sobre su ropa para protegerse de los accidentes desafortunados culinarias que probablemente nunca sucederian. Cocinar ha sido una gran parte de la vida de Yuzu desde que había tenido cinco años de edad, sobre todo porque la familia sólo había comido el arroz y el ramen instantáneo (o forma de hambre, bien para la familia de un médico para pasar sus días) para las primeras semanas después de la muerte de su madre.

(A / N: Hombre, me gustaría poder haber preparado a la edad de cinco años ... oo)

Mirando a su alrededor y observando el silencio poco común, además de la fabulosa de agua caliente y traqueteo de las ollas y sartenes, Karin se dio cuenta de que "el anciano" no estaba en casa.

-"¿Esta 'el viejo' todavía en la clínica?"-

-"Sí, es muy concurrida por allí, hubo un incendio en la tienda por departamentos cerca, así que papá esta en tratamiento de quemaduras".-

Degustación de la sopa y considerándola como demasiado suave, Yuzu hizo una mueca y rápidamente se roció con un poco de sal. Cargando un poco más de líquido y tomando con cautela, Yuzu asintió con la aprobación de los condimentos y se volvió hacia Karin.

-"Karin-chan, ¿puedes ir y ayudar a papá con sus pacientes? Yo le ayudaría, pero tengo que ver la cena."-

Ella parecía más bien apologética, que Karin pareció extraña, ya que la forma Yuzu era la razón de la familia Kurosaki no había muerto todos de consumo de alimentos chatarra en exceso. Asiente con la cabeza, Karin dijo: -"Claro."-

De regreso a su habitación, Karin se cambio su particular uniforme y se había puesto su uniforme de enfermera de planchar (trabajo de Yuzu), lista para ayudar a su padre. Ella se recogió el cabello negro hacia atrás y su sombrero de enfermera atascado en su cabeza y cruzó el umbral que separaba la casa de la familia de Kurosaki y la Clínica Kurosaki. Al abrir la puerta, Karin dijo: -"Amigo, estoy aquí para ayudar."-

Casi inmediatamente, el olor prima de una herida infligida hueco golpeó Karin, y ella retrocedió desde la puerta. Apretando los puños, Karin resistido la tentación de cubrir su nariz con la mano. Isshin se volvió hacia ella y le dijo: -"Justo a tiempo, Karin, me das una mano con este tipo, ¿verdad? Sus quemaduras parecen más graves que las quemaduras de los demás que estaban en la tienda por departamentos. ¿Sabes lo que hago? Voy a ver a los demás pacientes "-

De mala gana de entrar en la clínica y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, Karin tomó el hisopo de limpieza de su padre y se volvió hacia el paciente. Estaba tumbado sobre su lado derecho, y Karin inmediatamente se podía ver que tenía quemaduras de tercer y cuarto grado en la zona del torso en general. Por supuesto, la piel se carbonizado y quemado, obviamente, pero eran profundas y en la forma de largas líneas paralelas, como si fuesen garras que lo habían rastrillado a través de ellas.

Teniendo en cuenta que había un hueco hizo que cada una de las heridas, Karin se sorprendió de que el hombre no había sufrido quemaduras de quinto o sexto grado. No se había quemado y perdido a sus músculos o huesos, y sólo su piel, como si eso no fuera suficiente. El olor de la piel quemada y herida hueco luchó para hacerse cargo de Karin sentido del olfato, y Karin agotado casi todo su autocontrol para evitar las arcadas.

El paciente sólo fue semi-consciente por los anestésicos dados, que apenas parecía darse cuenta de que alguien más estaba empezando a tratar sus heridas. Karin arrugó la nariz, no en la herida - las heridas no eran tal cosa nueva para Karin, ella trabajó a tiempo parcial en una clínica, después de todo - pero en el hedor del maloliente hueco de las quemaduras en forma de barra. Trataba a las heridas con cuidado, pero tan pronto como sea posible, para alejarse de la fetidez. Después de limpiar y vendar las heridas con vendajes, Karin le dio instrucciones específicas y firmes para que el paciente se quedase por unos días por lo menos, o haabia riesgo de que las quemaduras quedaran peor. Ella no pensaba que él la había oído, sin embargo, actuó como si estuviera en un estado de coma con los ojos abiertos y fuera de foco, que sólo estaba parpadeando y respirar, realizar sólo las funciones involuntarias del cuerpo.

Después de tratar a algunos pacientes más, que, afortunadamente, parecía haber sufrido quemaduras que no habían venido directamente desde el hueco, Karin volvió a casa a Yuzu, Ichigo, y la cena. Se cambio de ropa a una mucho más cómoda, pantalones de chándal negro y una camiseta, Karin se sentó con el resto de su familia y se comió una comida que fue tan deliciosa como de costumbre. Haciendo caso omiso de las partes y piezas de conversación realizadas por su hermana y su padre, Karin devoró la comida lo más rápido posible, ni siquiera se pelean por la carne con Ol 'Beardy - su padre - como de costumbre. Quería ver la tienda por departamentos quemado.

-" Ichigo, ya ha terminado de crecer ahora, así que voy a tener que -"- dijo Isshin estirándose para tomar un trozo de comida

-"Papá-Usted ya se comió uno -"-

-" Estoy envejeciendo, necesito el calcio -"-

Para Karin, los fragmentos de la conversación le parecían completamente irrelevantes en comparación con los rugidos lejanos de los huecos que ella pensaba que podía oír. En privado, ella sintió que un hueco había sido más que suficiente para un día, pero Karin tenía un mal presentimiento, y sus instintos eran generalmente a la derecha. Como para demostrar las sospechas de Karin, Ichigo parecía un poco incómodo, así, y no fue porque su padre había robado sólo la mitad de su cena. De hecho, Karin estaba bastante sorprendida que no había salido a deshacerse de el hueco de roaming él mismo. Tal vez uno de sus compañeros shinigami lo estaba haciendo en su lugar.

Rápidamente sorbiendo el resto de la sopa, Karin todos, pero echó los platos en el fregadero y le gritó: -"Gracias por la comida!"-

Entonces, Karin primera corrió a la habitación que ella y Yuzu compartida para agarrar la pelota de fútbol. Cuando Karin salió corriendo de su habitación a la puerta principal y empezaron a tocar los zapatos, Ichigo preguntó preocupado, -"¿Karin? ¿A dónde vas?"-

Karin, a su vez, respondió titubeante e inútilmente,- "Fuera. Quería echar un vistazo a algo. Estaré de vuelta pronto."-

Ajuste de tenerla a su balón de fútbol y moviendo sus pies dentro de sus zapatos para sentirse cómoda, Karin apenas registró lo que su hermano mayor estaba diciendo, -"Oi! Estás evitando la pregun-"-

Karinle habia cerrado la puerta en laa cara a su hermano mayor. Salir de la puerta de forma deliberada, Karin pensamientos entretenidos que habían surgido, evidentemente, de años de la irritación amarga que su hermano mayor le había proporcionado.

No era el único que tenía preguntas que evitar. De hecho, Ichigo tuvo suerte que no había mentido abiertamente a la cara de a dónde iba. Suspirando, Karin trató de alejar la amargura leve en el secretismo de su hermano en los últimos años. En su lugar, se centró en correr a la tienda de departamentos lo más rápidamente posible.

Jadeando, Karin se apoyó contra el poste de teléfono cerca los restos carbonizados de lo que solía ser una de las cadenas de tiendas de los departamento de Karakura.

Cruzándose los brazos y observando cómo casi nada más en la zona resultó herido a excepción de la tienda por departamentos en sí, Karin sabía que algo olía mal definitivamente. El derecho acera de enfrente de la tienda por departamentos fue calcinado a duras penas, pero todo lo que quedaba de la tienda por departamentos en sí era un trozo retorcido de estructura metálica. Y el leve olor a hueco se mantuvo.

Después de haber llegado tan lejos, Karin era demasiado terca para dejar sólo.

-"Eso es todo, entonces. Me hago pasar por un cebo a cabo."-

Radiación de su energía espiritual en vez imprudentemente, Karin se sentó en la acera y esperó a que un hueco apareciera.

Ella no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo.


	3. La muerte de Karin

Este fic peretenece a CrystallineX yo solo lo traduzco porque me gusta mucho. Disfrútenlo.

Diálogos: hitsukarin por siempre

Pensamientos: hitsukarin por siempre

Sueños/recuerdos: hitsukarin por siempre

….

Capítulo 3 - La muerte de Karin

...

Efectivamente, después de unos minutos de la imprudencia temeraria mostrando su presión espiritual, Karin no habia decepcionado en sus expectativas. El depredador llegó a su presa con bastante rapidez. Sólo, Karin no esperaban que el "depredador" para venir en forma de tres huecos separados. Ella tragó saliva, sabía que tres huecos juntos estaban fuera de su liga. El pánico amenazó con desbordar, pero ella lo obligó a alejarse; pánico sería matarla.

Pensando en la velocidad de la luz, Karin copia de seguridad en una calle más estrecha, calculando que los huecos sólo serían capaces de atacar a su uno a la vez. Ella podía manejar una a la vez. Apuntar y dar patadas a su pelota de fútbol en el hueco de los primeros en probar y atacar, Karin con éxito rompió su máscara. Sin embargo, la pelota rodó por el callejón, demasiado lejos para que ella la recupere. Y ella sólo vio un hueco que quedaba, y aunque dudó un poco antes de continuar hacia su objetivo, que galopaba hacia ella con una facilidad aterradora. Pero luego de Karin cerebro registró la incongruencia en los números. Tres - uno dos. Pero sólo había una izquierda hueca.

-"¿Dónde está el otro? "- Karin pensó frenéticamente, antes de mirar hacia arriba y ver que el otra hueco estaba en el aire.

-"¡Maldita sea!"-

Ella no se había dado cuenta de que uno de los huecos tiene la ventaja de las alas. El hueco que se acerca rápidamente se abalanzó con su largo brazo hacia Karin, que cerró los ojos por el impacto.

"Ya se acabó ..."

Karin sintió una punzada de remordimiento como ella, aunque por su hermano. Ella le había restado importancia a tanta frialdad, mientras que se había quitado sólo para ir a hacer matar.

-"Ichi-nii!"-

...

Para sorpresa de Karin, el golpe del hueco no era mortal, ni le dolia. Lo único que sintio fue un ataque repentino de náuseas y una sensación de pesadez en el aire. Era difícil respirar y difícil de mover, mover y mucho menos rápidamente.

Un ruido súbito tintineo que se llama Karin volver a sus sentidos. Fue entonces cuando Karin se dio cuenta de que estaba en la forma de un alma, que tenía una cadena que sobresalia de su pecho. Inconscientemente, ella se aferró a la larga cadena, la búsqueda de los eslabones de acero en frío bajo sus dedos. Karin podía ver su propio cuerpo físico por la que se tienden en el suelo, ligado a su cadena de destino. A través de la bruma de sus pensamientos y repentino impulso irracional a arrancar la cadena de su pecho, Karin logrado captar en un poco de alivio dentro de su mente.

Que su cadena de destino no se rompió algo en sí mismo. Técnicamente, Kurosaki Karin todavía estaba viva. Otro ataque de náuseas le pegó, y tosió y vomitó. Los dos huecos estaban allí, sus miradas rojos brillantes mirando hacia atrás y adelante entre el cuerpo y el alma de Karin. Y no podía hacer nada para defender a su cuerpo, especialmente en lo que ella se separó de ella.

Fue entonces cuando Karin se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación, y comenzó a correr por su vida. Ella había examinado brevemente la posibilidad (o imposibilidad) de llevar a su cuerpo con ella, pero una segunda oleada de náuseas y la natación de su visión le hizo pensar mejor. Incluso, además de las náuseas, las cadenas obstaculizado sus pasos, haciendo sonar de su pecho y cada vez más con cada paso que daba.

La preservación de su espíritu se presentó ante la preservación de su cuerpo, Karin buscaba alguna manera razonada, lógicamente, con una mente que se mezclan y saturado de pánico.

Mientras tanto, los dos huecos se habían dado cuenta de que no la había rematado, y tenía previsto hacerlo para comer el alma sabrosa de la talla de un alto nivel espiritual. (Lento y estúpido, estos huecos. Tsk tsk)

...

Moverse fue doloroso. Por cada músculo que se movía protestó, y se sentía como si estuviera tratando de nadar a través de una masa de melaza; melaza que estaba decidido a obstruir los pulmones. Pero Karin hizo ejecutar, por su vida, o mejor dicho, su alma. Si sólo pudiera aguantar hasta que llegar a su casa ...

Como Karin débilmente corrió, ella mentalmente se reprendió por meterse en este lío.

-"¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpida para pensar que podía ser cebo y derrotar a un hueco por mi cuenta? ¿Por qué no considere que más de un hueco podría venir?"- Con una oleada de vergüenza, Karin se dio cuenta de que sus últimas victorias individuales pocos se había hinchado la cabeza e hizo su exceso de confianza. Pero aun cuando tales epifanías corrió a través de la cabeza, Karin sabía que cada paso obligado que se podía ser su última. Tosía y respiraba con dificultad, Karin apretó los dientes se obligó a tropezar dos pasos más adelante. Ella no tenía que mirar hacia atrás para saber que los huecos estaban ganando con ella. Podía sentir. Por último, con un extendido conjunto de garras, el hueco más cercano la atacó. Karin saltó en el último momento y se escapó sin ningún tipo de daño visible. O al menos eso pensó.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de que las garras del hueco tenían su lugar, le cortó la cadena del destino de su cuerpo físico con una chispa de llamas negras. Karin abrió los ojos.

-"¡Mierda!"-

Las náuseas se habían ido, sino algo mucho más importante en juego acababa de destruirse. Karin ya no tenía forma de volver a estar en su cuerpo. Pero para su disgusto, Karin no tuvo tiempo de pararse solo y se preocupan por su cadena del destino. Un asunto más inminente estaba a la mano, algo acerca de, posiblemente, la condenación de su alma. Karin no estaba segura de que creía en el cielo, pero si existiera, ella estaba muy seguro de que sería muy difícil entrar en si fueron comidos por un hueco.

Por cierto, la mente de Karin no estaba funcionando correctamente, pero sabía que tenía que volver a casa, a donde fue Ichigo.

...

Allí, la casa familiar etiquetados, "Kurosaki Clínica" a la vista. Luego, con el último de su fuerza, Karin corrió por todo lo que valía la pena, gritando, -"Ichi-nii!"-

Casi de inmediato, Ichigo estaba en la puerta, ya en su traje de shinigami. En algún lugar del fondo de su mente, Karin se dio cuenta de que había detectado la llegada de los huecos. Con dos golpes rápidos, Ichigo los derroto. Esto sólo logró aumentar el torrente de sentimientos de Karin, en su mayoría compuesta de la vergüenza y la ira auto-dirigida. Ella podría haber acaba de dejar su acuerdo con el hermano de los huecos. Ella no había tenido que morir para tener éxito en matar a un hueco y no para matar a los otros dos.

Ichigo, todavía vestido con su traje de shinigami, se volvió a Karin, empezó a preguntarle preocupada: -"¿Estás bien-"-

Entonces sus ojos se posaron en la cadena de Karin cortada de destino. Era como si él no creía lo que veía. Casi suplicante, Karin le preguntó, -"Ichi-nii ... yo ... yo estoy muerta, ¿no?"-


	4. Una salida

Este fic peretenece a CrystallineX yo solo lo traduzco porque me gusta mucho. Disfrútenlo.

Diálogos: hitsukarin por siempre

Pensamientos: hitsukarin por siempre

Sueños/recuerdos: hitsukarin por siempre

….

Capítulo 4 - Una salida

...

Casi demasiado tarde, Karin se dio cuenta de que su hermano mayor se puso furioso.

-"¿Qué diablos pasó? ¿Por qué estás ...? ¿Por qué estabas ...?"-

Cerró los ojos, pensando que con el auto-odio que ella podría haber salido de la situación de su hermano. Ella sabía esto, pero todavía tenía la presunción de ir a la escena del accidente. Inclinando la cabeza, Karin susurró: -"Yo sólo tenía un mal presentimiento ... yo ... yo ..."-

No se parecía a Karin a inventar excusas, o balbucear. Su comportamiento inusual fue lo que finalmente se quebró Ichigo de su rabia. Fue entonces cuando Karin se dio cuenta de que su rabia era casi preferible. La cantidad de pesar y dolor que brilló en el rostro de Ichigo demostró que él se culpó por ir demasiado tarde a ayudarla. Karin no quería que su hermano mayor se sienta de esa manera, especialmente cuando ella era totalmente responsable de sus propias acciones insensatas.

Los ojos ensombrecidos, Ichigo le preguntó con voz hueca: -"¿Dónde está su cuerpo?"-

Con un débil rastro de amargura, Karin se dio cuenta de que su hermano no se molestaba en ocultar su lado shinigami por más tiempo. Pero ella se apartó el pensamiento de distancia con cansancio. Allí estaba ella, muerta, y ella fue mezquinamente preocuparse por Ichi-nii y sus secretos. Incapaz de cumplir con los ojos de su hermano mayor, Karin murmuró: -"En los grandes almacenes;. Es el lugar que fui a ver después de la cena"-

Karin estaba esperando que alguien no se había arrastrado su cuerpo simplemente desaparece o lo tiré en el basurero. Al menos, su cuerpo no había sido tirado en una calle abierta, por lo que no habría sido atropellado por un coche.

En un instante, Ichigo se había ido. Karin había estado menos preocupada, ella se habría preguntado cómo podía moverse como si estuviera a sí mismo teletransportarse.

Momentos más tarde, reapareció Ichigo al lado de Karin, llevando su cuerpo físico inerte en sus brazos. A pesar de que todavía se veía alterado y enojado, esta vez, las cejas se surcada de otra cosa, que Karin reconocida como la contemplación. Sólo un rastro ligero de la ira fue dejado en su rostro.

-"Su cuerpo no se vea perjudicada... ¿El hueco justo te separan de tu cuerpo, antes de que se rompió la cadena del destino?"-

Karin asintió con la cabeza, reprimiendo un sentimiento creciente en el pecho que extrañamente se sentía como un hipo. Después de un silencio momento, Ichigo colgo el cuerpo de Karin por encima del hombro, y el alma de Karin sobre el otro. Como Karin se retorcía y luchaba débilmente, Ichigo apretó su asimiento, diciendo: -"Te estoy llevando con Urahara-san. Él te ayudará".-

Karin reconoció el nombre, sabía que tanto Jinta y Ururu trabajaban en la tienda de Urahara. Habían matado a huecos juntos y se divertían en el proceso. Fue una pena que su muerte por manos del hueco más reciente no tuvo nada divertido en ella en absoluto. Morir no fue muy divertido. Fue traumatizante.

(N / A: Recuerde a los niños + Don Kanonji Está en un omake Bleach, y se van destruyendo huecos junto Jinta y Karin discutían sobre quién sería nombre en clave:? Karakura Rojo ...)

¿Cuánto había Ururu y Jinta el cambiado y crecido? Ellos eran bastante fuertes. No hubieran podido morir ...

Sin embargo, un gran cansancio pesaba sobre ella, la prevención de los pensamientos más diversos desde la raíz en su cerebro. Todos Karin podía pensar era que estaba muerta. Lo que es peor, que era su propia culpa. Ayuda no era posible. Ichi-nii era un shinigami, no iba a saber eso ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Entonces sintió una ráfaga de viento cuando Ichigo despegó hacia el lugar donde se supone que era la tienda de Urahara.

...

Casi desquicia la puerta de pantalla shoji en el proceso, Ichigo irrumpio en la tienda de Urahara, gritando, -"Urahara-san!"-

Karin reconoció la tienda de dulces como la favorita de Yuzu. Las luces se refleja en las envolturas de dulces y la lluvia de colores parecían compensar la dinginess de la propia tienda. Echando un vistazo a los dulces, Karin sintió una familiaridad dolor, y realmente quería comer uno, antes de recordar, -"¿en que pienso?, no puedo comer. Estoy muerta. "- Ella estaba prácticamente nadando con autocompasión, Karin vagamente pensó mientras se observa a sí misma.

La puerta se deslizó cuidadosamente la pantalla abierta, y Ururu y Jinta asomaron la cabeza. El estrabismo, Jinta le preguntó: "Hmn, chico naranja. ¿Ha pasado algo?"-

Ichigo ignoro a el muchacho pelirrojo. Incluso el estado desordenado del pelo Jinta no logró capricho una sonrisa en los labios de Karin. Con tanto humor negro bueno que fue capaz, Karin dijo: -"Sí, palo de golf. Estoy muerta, si se cuenta que a medida que 'algo'".-

-"Vaya, salió un poco amargo, no."-

Jinta miró a Karin, perplejo, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que había dos de ella en los brazos de su hermano. Karin casi puso los ojos. Casi. Ichigo ignorado y confundido niño adolescente y la adolescente nerviosa y suavemente baja a Karin es más bien molestado en busca del alma y su cuerpo inerte al suelo. Aturdido, Karin se puso de pie en sus propios pies, se dio cuenta que ella era ahora más alta que Jinta y Ururu, a pesar de que habían crecido. Ururu parecía tan tímida como siempre, pero ella miró a Karin y su cadena del destino triste.

Cuando no había ni rastro de la posible aparición del dueño de la tienda, Ichigo tomó una respiración profunda a gritar aún más fuerte.

-"Urara-"-

-"¿Sí, Ichigo-san?"-

El dueño de la tienda, apareció con un abanico blanco y llevaba un sombrero de rayas blanco y verde, de repente estaba apoyado contra la puerta. Ichigo, tomo por la muñeca a Karin, y la arrastró el espíritu de su hermana menor en frente de Urahara.

-"Por favor, Urahara-san. La cadena del destino de Karin se rompió, pero su cuerpo esta sano y salvo ... hay una manera de salvarla, ¿no?"-

Karin cerró los ojos. Deseaba que su hermano se dé por vencido. El infierno, que había dado por vencido, y era su vida. ¿No debería un shinigami conocerlo mejor?

Para su sorpresa, el hombre con el pelo rubio platino y (y un sabor horrible en la ropa, Karin pensó vagamente) inclinó el sombrero hacia delante y suspiró:

- "Aunque su presión espiritual es ciertamente fuerte, me sorprende que, Ichigo-san . No pensé que podría sugerir un método. "-

Esta escueta declaración tomó por sorpresa a Ichigo, y él parecía sorprendido. Esa misma declaración, sin embargo, trajo Karin es bajar a la tierra. Ajuste de su serie de ensoñaciones, Karin se preguntaba, -"¿De qué están hablando?"-

Ella se volvió hacia su hermano mayor, una pregunta en sus ojos, pero Ichigo se centró en el dueño de la tienda, abriendo la boca para protestar.

-"Pero -"-

Inclinar la cabeza para que un ojo, el cálculo demostró bajo el ala de su metedura de pata de un sombrero, Urahara sofocó la protesta de Ichigo y en su lugar le preguntó:

-"¿O te has olvidado de los procesos peligrosos a través del cual alcanzaron sus poderes? Si hubiera fallado en cualquiera de las muchas etapas, que se habría visto obligado a despedirlo como nos hubiera terminado de cualquier hueco de otro."-

Ichigo se echó hacia atrás como si hubiera sido picado, y Karin, era como si las piezas del rompecabezas fueron encajando en su lugar.

-"Así que .. Ichi-nii ... que el poder que tiene ... el cambio en su poder espiritual era de ..."-

-"El poder de un hueco. "-

-"..."-

Karin no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta. Pero ella se quedó mirando a su hermano mayor en una luz ligeramente nueva. No el miedo, sino simplemente la comprensión. Ella no podía tener miedo de su Ichi-nii que había conocido durante catorce años. Pero Karin fue finalmente obtener respuestas a las preguntas que había albergado durante tres años. Ahora sabía por qué, hace tres años, Ichigo había regresado de su largo tiempo de la desaparición, con diez veces más de su poder espiritual y sin el aura de la agitación y el miedo.

-"Pero todavía no entiendo cómo tiene algo que ver ser capaz de arreglar mi situación actual."-

Ichigo parecía avergonzado de sí mismo cuando se volvió a Karin y le dijo: -"Lo siento, Karin, no he preguntado primero. Yo supuse que te gustaría vivir ..."-

Entonces cayó en la cuenta. Había una manera para que ella viva. Karin siguió mirando a su hermano mayor, pero no había un destello de esperanza en sus ojos.

-"¿Así que hay una manera? ¿Que puedo seguir con vida?"-

Urahara corta precisamente en la conversación y no estrangulada con un:

-"No hay una manera. Ichigo-san pasó por exactamente el mismo proceso, su alma se retiró de su cuerpo y su cadena de corte de destino, con el fin de regresar sus poderes de Shinigami"-

Ichigo hizo una protesta.

-"Pero ... si no lo logra -"-

Urahara sofoco a Ichigo con una mirada, y dijo: -"Ella todavía acabaría en la Sociedad de Almas. Sin embargo, si tiene éxito, entonces ella va a ser un shinigami, igual que tú."-

Ichigo abrió la boca para protestar una vez más.

-"Pero después de eso, el -"-

Karin le dio un codazo a su hermano en el estómago, reduciendo su argumento fuera. Él había sugerido la idea en primer lugar, y ahora que estaba recibiendo los pies fríos. Ella no acababa de ponerse de pie y retorcerse en la angustia por la muerte de más tiempo. Si había una manera para que ella viva, incluso si se trataba de una pequeña oportunidad, ella lo tomaría.

-"Si hay la más mínima posibilidad de que yo sea capaz de seguir viviendo, entonces lo haré. Si no lo consigo, por lo menos lo habre intentado."-

Ella intentó una sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban con una extraña mezcla de determinación, así como la incertidumbre nerviosa por lo que había delante de ella. Colocar las manos sobre los hombros y mirándola a los ojos, Ichigo dijo: -"Es muy peligroso, Karin. Usted podría ir a ..."- Un bulto doloroso parecía a la altura de la garganta antes de que él obligó a bajar y continuó, -" de la Sociedad de Almas. Y ... vivir allí en paz. Conviértete en un shinigami el camino más fácil. "-

Tercamente, Karin sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño a su hermano mayor.

-"Si tengo alguna posibilidad que se alojen aquí, entonces voy a tener. Soy demasiado joven para morir. Yuzu me necesita."- La ingestión, continuó, -"Si tu pudiste hacerlo, entonces yo también puedo. Si hay siquiera una pizca de suerte para mí volver a mi cuerpo ..."-

Se calló, pero Ichigo vio que lo decía en serio. Debajo de su sombrero, Urahara sonrió. Al darse cuenta del cambio en la expresión de la tienda-propietario, Karin frunció el ceño. ¿Quién es el lado fue que el hombre en el, de todos modos? Primero habló como si él no quería que ella tuviera que pasar por el "proceso peligroso", pero ahora que ella lo había aceptado, de repente parecía ... contento con su decisión.

Chasqueando los dedos, el dueño de la tienda dijo: -"¿Ururu, Jinta, Tessai, llevarán a Karin-san hasta el sótano?"-

...

Cuando se llevaron a Karin, Urahara le puso una mano sobre el hombro a Ichigo.

-"Ella tiene un gran potencial tanto como usted lo hizo. Ella va a estar bien. Vete a casa y hacer que sus excusas. Su familia debe estar preocupado por ahora."-

Con esto, Urahara Kisuke barridos después de que sus tres trabajadores, dejando a Ichigo a la cría preocupación.

... 


	5. En el hoyo

Este fic peretenece a CrystallineX yo solo lo traduzco porque me gusta mucho. Disfrútenlo.

Diálogos: hitsukarin por siempre

Pensamientos: hitsukarin por siempre

Sueños/recuerdos: hitsukarin por siempre

….

Capítulo 5 - En el hoyo

...

Era enorme. Enorme. . Lo que parecía kilómetros de falso cielo pintado se alzaba sobre un terreno desértico, y las piedras al azar fueron esparcidos por el suelo seco y crujiente. Se llegó a un árbol seco, marchito plantada, ella asumió, en el suelo. ¿Por qué alguien podría plantar un árbol muerto, no tenía ni idea. Mientras ella miraba el árbol, Urahara sonrió. Incluso después de que abrió su abanico y cubría la mitad inferior de la cara, la sonrisa de Urahara era visible detrás de él.

-"Bienvenida ... a nuestro humilde sótano."-

Sin dejar de mirar a sus alrededores, Karin pensó -"Humilde mi culo."-

Doblar su fan copia de seguridad con un broche de presión, Urahara se inclinó más bien burlona y le dijo a Karin -"me doy cuenta que todavía tengo que presentarme. Mi nombre es Urahara Kisuke, y como puedes ver, soy simplemente un hombre común y corriente que es propietaria de una tienda de dulces ordinaria pequeño en el que la gente común trabaja "-

Karin no fue ni siquiera mirar a Urahara mientras que él se presentó. Ella ni siquiera se molestó refutar sus declaraciones obviamente falsas que implican el uso excesivo de la palabra, "normal".

-"Ordinario en el culo. "-

Pero, por supuesto, no he dicho eso en voz alta. En cambio, ella le preguntó:

- "¿Usted ha excavado todo esto? Espera, antes de eso... en realidad fue por la molestia de pintar el techo para que parezca un cielo ¿Cómo está este lugar iluminado, de todos modos?"-

Al no obtener una respuesta, Karin se dirigió a el propietario de la tienda, sólo para descubrir que había desaparecido. Mirando alrededor, vio a ella en lugar de Jinta acoso hacia ella. Al verla levantar la ceja, Jinta se cruzó de brazos y dijo a la defensiva

- "No es como llegué a hablar con usted o cualquier cosa ... Yo sólo quería saber ... ¿cómo está la diosa-Quiero decir, Yuzu-san? "- dijo nervivo el pelirrojo reprochándose que su subconsciente lo engañara.

(Pequeña referencia a la broma de Kubo Tite acerca de aplastamiento Jinta en Yuzu ... Sólo un montón de cosas que implica "Bostafu / Kon" los pobres y su cuerpo de león de peluche peluche ...)

Acerca de la pregunta de Jinta cómo sabía Yuzu (y, posiblemente, por qué diablos iba a llamar a una diosa) Karin recordó que Karakura era una ciudad pequeña, y que esta tienda de dulces era la favorita de Yuzu. Por supuesto que se conocen entre sí. Entonces, Karin recordó que ella había muerto poco menos de veinte minutos, y allí estaba ella, a punto de llevar una conversación, como si morir no había sido nada. ¿Qué la irritó?. Se recorta la respuesta prevista considerablemente, y se estableció en respuesta a tritely, -"está bien Yuzu"-

Después de recordar a sí misma de su situación actual, Karin no era exactamente en el estado de ánimo de coloquios más. Estaba muerta, sin importar que pueda ser fijado, ella tenía derecho a cavilar sobre ello un poco, ¿no era ella? La muerte iba a ser traumática. No es algo sólo para ser cepillada.

Jinta parecía el anuncio del cambio en su estado de ánimo, y murmuró algo acerca de "temperamental" antes de chasqueando la lengua y decir un poco más fuerte, -"Aquí tienes"-

Lanzó varios elementos hacia Karin, que, a su vez, los atrapó hábilmente antes de ponerlos en sus manos y examinarlos. Guantes blancos de boxeo y artes de juego de cabeza. Supuso que eran para que ella se pusiera, por lo que se resbaló de los guantes con facilidad, pero se mantuvo la cabeza de engranaje en el desconcierto.

Karin volvió la cabeza hacia Jinta, la cabeza-arte en cuestión colgando de un puño enguantado.

-"¿Cómo puedo ponerme esto?"-

Por alguna razón, Jinta se echó a reír. Con una sonrisa pícara en lugar que de inmediato puso en guardia Karin, llamó a Urahara, -"Tenchou! (Gerente de Tienda!) Ven aquí y enseñar a Karin cómo activar esta cosa!"-

Urahara vino aparentemente de la nada, y, con un rostro serio, dio instrucciones a Karin, -"Por lo tanto, Karin-san, para activar este sombrero, usted tiene que decir: Toma esto, el poder de la justicia! Armadura justo, el Diadema Justicia ! "-

Los ojos espasmos, Karin le enseñó los dientes y tiró la cabeza de cambios, gestión de golpear a Jinta en la frente. Ella había tenido la tentación de tirar a la gerente de la tienda, pero no se atrevió a todo. (Jinta era el blanco más fácil, ya que en realidad lo sabía.)

-"Voy a pelear sin él, entonces!"-

Frotándose la cabeza, Jinta tiró la cabeza hacia atrás-engranaje para Karin y refunfuñó: -"Joder, tan caliente-templado. No tienes sentido del humor."-

Cuando Karin le lanzó una mirada venenosa, Jinta levantó las dos manos en la defensa y rápidamente continuó: -"Está bien, sólo tienen a su frente, pulse los botones en el extremo y los lados se pegarán."-

Eso parecía más razonable. Después de que Karin haya seguido las instrucciones, jurando no volver a confiar en la tienda-dueño, Ururu apareció ante ella, el uso de aparatos y dispositivos similares, con un sombrero en forma de hongo y guantes gruesos.

...

Al ver que todo el mundo estaba listo, agitando su abanico alrededor, Urahara sonrió.

-"Por lo tanto, Karin-san, vamos a empezar con la lección uno. Su objetivo es tratar de golpear Ururu!"-

Parecía sencillo. Excepto Karin sabía que no lo era. Sus pensamientos se han confirmado sólo cuando Ururu se miró los pies y murmuró: -"Espero que usted me puede evitar"-

Karin hizo una mueca. Ururu había sido un compañero de clase, ella había visto el poder de Ururu durante al azar hueco matanza juergas con Jinta y Don Kanonji. Sonriendo un poco nerviosa, dijo Karin con más convicción que sentía: -"No será fácil para mí, ahora."-

Adoptar una postura boxeador, Karin experimental puñetazos en el aire.

"Maldita sea ... Yo prefiero dar patadas ..."

Antes de Karin lo sabía, Ururu fue corriendo hacia ella con una velocidad aterradora, levantando una nube de polvo detrás de sus pies hacia atrás para evitar el primer golpe Ururu, Karin abrió los ojos la forma en que la tierra se desmoronó como el tofu por debajo después de llegar a ponerse en contacto con el puño enguantado de Ururu. Caer en mala forma en sus puños enguantados propios antes de aterrizar dolorosamente en su coxis, Karin descubrió lo que los guantes eran un tanto, Ururu fue corriendo hacia ella para un segundo ataque. En el último segundo, Karin arrojar los guantes, y trató de retroceder, dar la vuelta lejos de golpe de Ururu. Sin embargo, Karin se tambaleó. El puño de Ururu se acercaba a su cara, y Karin no quería pensar en cómo su rostro se vería después de eso. En el último segundo, Karin se contrajo el cuello para eludir el golpe.

Después de evitar el segundo golpe, sólo parecía ir cuesta abajo, ya que Karin se vio obligado a rodar fuera de granizo Ururu de golpes.

...

Urahara parece encontrar Karin tácticas defensivas y no degradar bastante divertido, de una manera inexpresiva.

"Usted fue el que le dijo que no fuera fácil para ti, ya sabes ..."

Finalmente encontrar la fuerza y la agilidad para realizar el back-flip, (aunque no del todo la energía necesaria para contrarrestar el dueño de la tienda los comentarios irónicos exasperante) Karin, considerablemente más polvo y más sucio que antes, se metió otro golpe. El aprovechamiento de ella (más abundante) tienda de técnicas de combate que impliquen el uso de sus piernas, Karin agachó y barrió su pie con un movimiento circular. Ururu evitar la pierna de barrido al saltar, pero ella estaba de par en par a la derecha, y Karin saltó hacia atrás hasta los pies para ejecutar una patada, logrando desprender la cabeza de Ururu-engranaje.

En un instante, Urahara y Tessai estaban allí, Urahara Ururu celebración de setas-como-sombreros y demás tocados, y Tessai, recogiendo Karin guantes. Sonriendo, Urahara declaró: "la lección bien, uno, liquidado!"

Confundido, Karin protestó: "Pero yo no he sido capaz de conseguir un solo golpe ella todavía ..." Sin embargo, su protesta fue a medias, y que había arrancado de la cabeza de engranaje ya está. Una ronda contra Ururu había sido suficiente, pensó en privado.

Sonriendo a su manera astuta, Urahara explica, "una lección era sólo para ver en qué medida se podría extender sus poderes espirituales. Cuando usted es un alma y de su cuerpo, es, naturalmente, más difícil de mover, y la mayoría de las almas recurrir a la flotando, sin control del motor tanto, incapaz de moverse con cualquier tipo de velocidad. Sin embargo, si usted es lo suficientemente ágil para evitar golpes Ururu, entonces que significa alma y sus potencias espirituales están listos para la Lección Dos. "

...

¿Harán su lucha Jinta que viene? ¿Era realmente más poderoso que Ururu?Karin estaba considerando la idea, cuando Tessai, que había estado de pie detrás de ella, de pronto murmuró: "Conjuro vinculante 99 ... Kin".

Sensación de una especie alguna de restricción de venir sobre sus brazos, Karin quiso resistir, pero sus brazos estaban inmovilizados ya junto a sus espaldas. "¿Q-qué está pasando?" Karin le preguntó, desconcertado. ¿Esta tiene algo que ver con la "Lección Dos 'que el tendero había mencionado?

En su voz profunda, Tessai continuó: "Perdóname, Karin-san, pero será el de restringir los brazos para esta lección."

Sin previo aviso, Urahara empujó Karin hombro, el envío de la espalda de tropiezo ... y caer en un hoyo enorme que ella no había notado antes.

"- ..."

En cuanto a Ururu, Urahara comentó: "Lo dije la última vez, lo sé, pero este foso es muy ... muy profundo."

...

"Uf!"

Ouch. Aterrizaje en un hoyo profundo impíos en la espalda - el alma-estado o no - era doloroso. Entonces Karin se alegró de que se encontraba en estado de alma. Si hubiera estado en su cuerpo, ella probablemente hubiera roto el cuello o la espalda. Ninguno de los dos, que parecía muy atractivo.

Mirando por encima de la orilla, mirando un poco como una mancha verde y blanca contra el azul del cielo falso, Urahara llamó, "En la lección dos, usted tendrá que salir del 'eje Shattered' sin el uso de sus armas."

Karin, rígido de una caída que la enorme distancia, miró hacia atrás a Urahara. "¡Maldito seas! Este agujero es de unos cincuenta metros de profundidad! Y que hemos llamado 'eje Shattered'? ¿Qué pasa con ese nombre raro!"

"Bueno, si usted necesita un incentivo añadido, una vez que la cadena del destino se erosiona a su pecho, se convertirá en un hueco en el eje Destrozada, la" corrosión "es acelerado, ya que sólo tendrá 72 horas - 3 días -. para la cadena de erosionar completamente ". Fue la respuesta ágil de Urahara a Karin serie de denuncias.

Jinta, dijo en un susurro a Ururu, "Te das cuenta cómo él no niega que el nombre de la fosa es espeluznante."

Karin le devolvió la mirada hasta la mota de lo que ella suponía que era la tienda-dueño. Ese hombre tenía que estar loco. Tres días era un tiempo tan largo. Y si ella no era capaz de salir por tres días, no iba a morir de hambre o deshidratación por entonces? ¿Y qué diablos era 'la corrosión? Bueno, ella iba a salir del túnel, para evitar que se convierta en un hueco, y evitar morir de hambre.

Tal vez ella haría uso de su boca en vez de los brazos para subir?

...

Mientras reflexionaba sobre las diferentes rutas de escape (que todos ascendieron a casi nada) que era un silbido repentino y un dolor que rasga, que comenzó desde el centro de su pecho y recorrió todo su cuerpo que hizo que Karin mirar a la cadena en su pecho. Lo que vio casi la ponía eslabones de la cadena tenía cada división en la boca de varios que estaban royendo, rasgando y desgarrando el uno al otro.

En el momento en que los espasmos de dolor se había ido su cuerpo, Karin vio que su cadena del destino era la mitad de un enlace más , Karin le gritó a Urahara, "¿Qué clase de sádico que eres! ¿Qué diablos es esto!"

A pesar de que ya no podía ver a sí mismo Urahara, Karin oyó su voz débil responder: "Así que usted ha experimentado los primeros a la corrosión ..."

Bien, ahora que sabía cómo se llamaba. Y cada vez, su cadena del destino se hacen más cortos? Recordando lo que había dicho antes de Urahara, Karin se quejó. "Así que cuando la cadena se corroe a mi pecho, me convierto en un hueco!"

"Bueno, te voy a dar una pista. La única manera de salir del túnel es llegar a ser un shinigami". Karin escuchó ninguna simpatía en materia de Urahara-de-hecho de la voz.

Y él no había negado su afirmación de que era un sádico.

"Querido Dios ..."

Voltea la espalda a proyectar su voz correctamente, Karin gruñó: "¿Qué tipo de indicio de que el sangrado es!"

Así que si la única forma de salir era convertirse en un shinigami en primer lugar, Karin (bastante estúpida) idea de hacer puntos de apoyo y están saliendo los dientes hasta la cima no iba a funcionar. La idea de hundir sus dientes en la tierra no había sido de todos modos tan atractivo.

Exhalar fuertemente, Karin cabeza cayó hacia atrás con un golpe seco contra el suelo. Entonces, de repente, recordó que esta había sido su elección ... la voluntad de vivir. Ella iba a salir de este agujero, no importa lo que se necesitaba.

...


	6. Jardines Colgantes

Este fic peretenece a CrystallineX yo solo lo traduzco porque me gusta mucho. Disfrútenlo.

Diálogos: hitsukarin por siempre

Pensamientos: hitsukarin por siempre

Sueños/recuerdos: hitsukarin por siempre

….

Capítulo 6 - Jardines Colgantes

...

-"Voy a salir de este agujero ... no importa lo que se necesite para lograrlo ..."-

Karin jadeaba y se quedó mirando al pequeño círculo de cielo azul falso encima de ella, y de repente se sentó.

-"... Es lo que he dicho ... ¿pero cómo?"-

Ella ya había soportado un sinnúmero de espasmos de los 'corrosión', y su cadena del destino se estaba volviendo desalentadoramente corta. Sólo los enlaces de cinco años y medio se mantuvo.

Y la idea de alguna manera de lograr escapar de aquel hoyo era imposible y muy lejana. Correr a los lados de la pared había sido inútil después de varios intentos. Las paredes eran completamente verticales e imposibles de subir sin el uso de las manos. De hecho, incluso con las manos, Karin no estaba segura de si ella hubiera sido capaz de salir. Y ella no tenía idea de cómo convertirse en un shinigami, tampoco. Si lo hubiera hecho, ¿por qué se han pasado por estas 'lecciones' en el primer lugar?

Sus brazos estaban adormecidos y ella por conciliar el sueño. Con una mueca, Karin dio la vuelta, a descansar en su estómago, apoyando la barbilla contra el suelo incómodo.

Entonces… Karin sólo se sentó en el pozo oscuro en lo que parecieron siglos, esperando a que los espasmos de ir y venir, cada vez en cuando gritando obscenidades al estúpido sombrerero que la había empujado hacia abajo en el maldito hoyo infernal en primera lugar.

...

Entonces, de repente, Jinta se inclinó sobre el borde del agujero, gritó con voz ronca y Karin a él:

- "¿Qué quieres, mocoso?"-

Él parecía un poco preocupado. ¿Si hubiera pasado algo malo? (¿Cuánto peor podría conseguirlo?) Se le ocurrió a Karin que probablemente lucía terrible, cubierta de tierra y sudando frío. Luego, con un sonido chirriante y una lluvia de polvo y suciedad, trepó y se deslizó por la pendiente vertical, saltando a la tierra a su lado. Se agachó junto a ella, y ella volvió a preguntar:

-"¿Qué?"-

-"Nada ... sólo que ... no tienes hambre ¿no?"-

Karin tosió y replicó:

- "No es una casualidad. Me duele demasiado apestoso a tener hambre. Tengo sed, aunque."- Su voz sólo traicionó a la sequedad de su garganta.

-"Ugh ... Realmente no deberísa estar hablando "-

Mirando aún más incómodo, Jinta murmuró:

- "Eso es bueno para usted, supongo."-

Se pone la mirada iracunda en el rostro de Karin, Jinta apresuró a añadir

- "Acerca de no tener hambre, quiero decir. Cuando usted comienza a recibir hambre, eso significa que estás a punto de convertirse en un hueco."-

Karin suspiró cansada y le dijo con sarcasmo:

-"Es conveniente saber. Lo tendré en cuenta."-

Jinta frunció el ceño. Como si ella sabía lo que estaba pensando, Karin de repente preguntó:

- "¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?"-

-"Hoy es el tercer día."-

Karin logró una risa débil.

-"No es de extrañar. Estoy mirando hacia un cielo pintado, por supuesto, no puedo decir qué hora es. Ahora que lo pienso, estoy muy cansada ..."-

Ella sintió que sus párpados se cerraban, y no hizo mucho esfuerzo para luchar contra la somnolencia de su cierre y pensó que tal vez le dolería menos si estuviera dormida. No oyó a Jinta subir de nuevo fuera del hoyo.

...

Y abrió los ojos a puro dolor. Reprimiendo un grito de lo que parecía una milésima vez desde que se había caído al pozo, Karin respiraba con dificultad, y luchó para aflojar los brazos del hechizo vinculante. Ella tuvo que liberar a sus brazos. Ella tenía que salir del pozo.

-"... Que… Rrgh... Vamos yo puedo hacerlo!"-

Arqueando la espalda como si fuera a hacer que la corrosión de su cadena duela menos, Karin apreto los dientes. Un grito ahogado se escapó a través de su garganta. Invocación el valor que le quedaba, Karin miró a los demás eslabones de su cadena del destino. Todos estaban devorandose unos a otros. Todo había terminado. Varias emociones y sentimientos la invadieron-. El dolor, la ira, arrepentimiento ... y el hambre. Fue la última sensación que la hizo gritar.

-"¡No!"-

Grito mientras se inclinó hacia delante, como si tratara de evitar el hambre y el dolor, Karin vio con creciente horror, el último eslabón caerse y desmoronarse.

-"¡NO!"-

Entonces, todo en su visión periférica parecía ir blancas, antes de ir completamente negro.

-"Karin"-

Oyó una voz llamarla por su nombre, Karin abrió los ojos una vez antes de cerrarlos con fuerza de nuevo. Al abrir los ojos una vez más, se encontró mirando en algún extraño tipo de pirámide escalonada cubierta de árboles y cascadas desde arriba. Parecía algo así como las entregas de los Jardines Colgantes de Babilonia hecha realidad. Pero entonces, Karin se dio cuenta de que estaba acostada. Al sentirse desorientada, se sentó, casi esperando a sentir la sangre a la cabeza. Pero ella se sentía normal. Cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de los Jardines Colgantes los mismos que fueron suspendidas desde el cielo, Karin negó con la cabeza, no muy diferente de una manera en que el perro se habría librado de una pulga, y miró a lo que estaba sentado.

Nada.

Cuando se le pegó, Karin abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó agitando los brazos. 

-"Augh! Me voy a caer!"-

A continuación, se cubrió los ojos con las manos como si eso la protegiera de salpicaduras contra el suelo en una pila de huesos y carne. Ew. Espera. No había ni siquiera un terreno. ¿Se acaba de caer para siempre?

-"No del todo. Estas sentada sobre algo, no importa que es sólo una combinación de gases y elementos"-

Era la misma voz de nuevo. Esta vez, la voz sonaba divertida. Se sentia un poco tonta, Karin despego las manos de los ojos con cautela. Ella no estaba cayendo.

-"¿Dónde ... ¿Quién ...?"-

-"Aquí"-

Naturalmente, Karin levantó la vista para ver, de nuevo, los jardines de intimidación y magnífico que colgaba sobre ella. Fue entonces cuando vio a una figura vestida con un hakama rojo de la clase, sentado... o colgando... en la punta de la pirámide. Él se miró sobre su edad, con pelo castaño oscuro cortado desordenadamente alrededor de las orejas, enmarcando las características puntiagudas.

-"Ah, así que me ves ahora."-

Nada tenía sentido. Hace unminuto, Karin estaba segura de que ella se convertiría en un hueco grotesco, y a continuación ella estaba sentada en el aire en un mundo al revés, y compartiendo la apariencia de una conversación con un tipo. Riendo, el muchacho dijo:

- "No trates de pensar en ello demasiado. Te harás daño."-

Ella no encontró la ofensiva comentario, pero tranquilizador. Karin miró y le preguntó:

- "¿Quién eres tú?"-

El chico parecía un poco triste antes de que él suspiró y respondió:

- "Supongo que no es una gran sorpresa que no me reconozcas. Técnicamente, esta es la primera vez que me has visto."-

Antes de que Karin pudiera dar ningún tipo de réplica de lo obvio que era, el niño continuó:

- "Tú eres un llorón grande, usted sabe que, Kurosaki Karin? Es siempre tan tormentoso y lluvioso en este mundo. ¿Sabes lo ridículo que es cuando llueve hacia arriba? Tienes suerte de que estés aquí ahora, cuando el clima es realmente bueno. Qué es un milagro, teniendo en cuenta la situación que está en este momento "-

En ese momento Karin abrió su boca y disparó de nuevo

- "Para su información, sólo he llorado una vez durante los últimos nueve años. Nunca había llorado después de ..."-

La sombra de una sonrisa que había sido apenas visible en la cara del chico, desapareció por completo. Karin se sentía, más que vio, el cielo bajo su llegar a ser bastante turbia. En la ejecucion de las manos por el pelo, irritado, el muchacho se levantó y saltó hacia donde estaba sentada Karin, mover de un tirón, para que él también estaba de pie en el cielo.

Apretando los dientes, Karin le preguntó:

- "¿De dónde me conoces de todos modos? ¿Quién eres tú?"-

El chico de pelo oscuro ante Karin la miró sin pestañear antes de decir:

- "Ustedes me conocen soy -.»-

Karin frunció el ceño. Lo último que había dicho había salido con voz confusa y extraña, irreconocible. ¿Realmente ella conoce el niño ante de ella?

Con el ceño fruncido, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, el muchacho hizo un ruido impaciente en la garganta y gruñó:

-"¡Basta de esto!. Fue una tontería por mi parte intentarlo tan pronto. Estamos escasos de tiempo, de todos modos. En menos de un minuto, este mundo va a comenzar a desmoronarse. Así que voy a decirle lo que usted necesita saber. Larga historia corta, sus poderes de Shinigami están aquí en alguna parte y tienes que encontrarlo antes que el mundo se deteriore por completo. "-

¡Ah, cómo le gustaba a Karin las declaraciones directas!. Sin andarse por las ramas. No. Recubrimiento con azúcar. Karin no necesita que le digan lo que sucedería cuando el mundo se deteriorara por completo... Ella se convertiría en un hueco.

Pero ella no sabía tanto como para encontrar a sus poderes de Shinigami, y trató de decir lo mismo.

-"¿Cómo demonios se supone que debo -"-

Pero el muchacho se había ido de repente y en ninguna parte ser visto. Luego, a partir de las puntas de los jardines colgantes, el mundo al revés empezó a caer en pedazos.

...

Karin se inició, por lo que parecía ser la enésima vez en los últimos días, para entrar en pánico. Poco a poco, el mundo de los jardines colgantes se caía a pedazos en lo que parecía mechones pequeños de aire que lograron mantener algún tipo de nube-como la forma de meros momentos antes de ser explotado.

Karin se dio cuenta, que al ritmo de la que el mundo de los jardines colgantes se caía a pedazos, sus poderes de Shinigami serían destruidos antes de que pudiera empezar a buscarlos. ¿Cómo son los poderes de Shinigami? Ella se quedó en blanco. ¿Cómo diablos se suponía que tenía que saber? Desesperada, ella echó diferentes recuerdos de cuando ella había visto shinigami y lucha huecos. ¿Qué había dado cuenta? ¿qué sabía ella? Llegó sin nada, ella ya no se llegó a suspender en el aire. Ella estaba cayendo.

Apretando los dientes, Karin intentó, como un último intento, para visualizar sus poderes espirituales. Entonces, como si las volutas de gas se había estado esperando, que, de pronto, desplegó en tiras largas y blancas de lo que podía decir era Karin temas espirituales. Incluso entonces, las discusiones fueron destrozadas por los vientos turbulentos.

Karin era bastante buena en la deducción. Se supone que sus poderes de Shinigami serían diferentes de alguna manera, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Bueno, tal vez sus poderes de deducción no eran tan grandes. Tal vez ella no se merecia ser un shinigami, si ni siquiera podía contar. Entonces, un destello rojo le llamó la atención. Espero que haya sido el rojo vestido del muchacho de antes, Karin gritó:

-"Oi!"-

A pesar de que no dio ninguna respuesta, el destello de rojo parecía estar tejiendo su camino hacia Karin. Fue entonces cuando Karin se dio cuenta de que el rojo no era el muchacho, pero otro si hilo espíritual. Instintivamente, Karin tendió una mano y se agarró a ella.

El flash al lado del rojo que apareció fue el chico de antes. Sonreía con una sonrisa casi dulce.

-"Buen trabajo, lloróna. Sabía que podías- hacerlo."

Después de alborotar el pelo de Karin hasta los hombros, el muchacho desapareció repentinamente, dejando sólo el eco:

-"Vamos a trabajar bien juntos a partir de ahora."-

A medida que el eco se desvaneció, Karin se dio cuenta de que ella ya no tenía la celebración de un lazo espiritual carmesí, sino una espada.


	7. En la vida los Shinigamis pueden tener p

Este fic peretenece a CrystallineX yo solo lo traduzco porque me gusta mucho. Disfrútenlo.

Diálogos: hitsukarin por siempre

Pensamientos: hitsukarin por siempre

Sueños/recuerdos: hitsukarin por siempre

….

Capítulo 7 – En la vida los Shinigamis pueden tener problemas tecnicos

...

Cuando volvió a la conciencia, Karin no estaba donde ella se había esperado estar sino que en vez de encontrarse en un pozo oscuro y profundo, se encontraba en un cráter humeante y grande. Su visión periférica fue oscurecida por algo. Poner una mano a la cara y gimiendo, Karin sintió que sus dedos en contacto con algo duro, y definitivamente no es carne. Alarmada, le arrancó lo que tenia fuera en su rostro, y miró fijamente, era la máscara blanca que cubría su rostro. Eso le recordaba inquietantemente a la máscara de un Hollow. ¿Así que ella se había convertido en un hueco, después de todo? Pero ella no se sentía como un hueco... ella no se sentía el tirón anormal de hambre mental, sólo un dolor sordo en su estómago debido a la falta de alimentos durante más de tres días.

Fue entonces cuando Karin lentamente se sentó y se miró a sí misma. No sólo había una máscara que apareció en su cara (aunque la máscara dijo que se descartó ya a su lado), sino que también un hakama negro había aparecido en su cuerpo. A su izquierda había una espada envainada.

Casi con cautela, Karin la recogió. Era más pesada de lo que esperaba, y ella tuvo que endurecer los brazos para evitar que se caiga sobre sus rodillas.

-"Karin-san!"-

La voz aguda pertenecía a Ururu, que corría hacia Karin, sus sandalias de aplaudir hasta pequeñas nubes de polvo detrás de ella. Caminar con parsimonia considerablemente más después de ella, fue Urahara, seguido de Jinta y Tessai. Sólo la visión de los familiares fue suficiente para que Karin liberara la tensión que no había sido consciente de que tenía en la mano.

-"Yo estoy ... de ... el maldito agujero ... ..."-

Fue toda lo que Karin alcanzó a decir antes de que ella volvió a caer en la inconsciencia.

Tessai recogió a la chica de los catorce años de edad,con facilidad, mientras que Urahara se inclinó para recuperar la zanpakutou que se le había caído a Karin, ya que perdió la conciencia. El examen de su rosca-empuñadura de color rojo oscuro, sonrió bajo su sombrero verde y blanco.

... …..

La habitación en la que Karin se despertó era pequeña y acogedora, y la manta que la cubría estaba caliente. Intermitente somnolienta, Karin se quejó .Se acurrucó bajo las sábanas más, y hundió la cara en la almohada.

-"Uf ... tengo que estar inconsciente".-

De repente, Karin regresando a su juicio, ella no estaba en su propia cama, pero si acostado sobre un futón. De mala gana, pero rápidamente, Karin revueltos de su bolsillo de calor. Ella reprimió un escalofrío cuando la manta que envolvia su cuerpo se desvaneció, dejando al descubierto sus brazos y la cara al aire no tan caliente en la habitación. Pero lo más importante, Karin se examinó a sí misma, y encontro que llevaba la camisa y los pantalones de chándal nuevo. Lo que significaba que estaba de vuelta dentro de su cuerpo. Su cuerpo de carne y hueso. Una sonrisa de éxtasis se repartió en la cara de Karin, y le gritó a todos.

- "¡Estoy viva! Todavía estoy viva!"-

Alarmados por el ruido, Ururu y Jinta abrieron las puertas shoji, preguntándose qué estaba pasando. Jinta, buscando irritado, debidamente observando a la chica.

- "Oh, estás despierta-."

-"¿Cómo te sientes?"- Esa fue Ururu, su voz era mucho más suave y mucho más agradable que la que había oído de Jinta.

Sin dejar de sonreír de oreja a oreja, Karin respondió:

- "Me siento viva!"-

Karin se congeló en sus gestos de éxtasis cuando Ururu le informó

- "Kisuke-san nos dijo que quería verte cuando te despiertes."-

Después de unos momentos de vacilación pensando en lo malo que le había hecho el sádico sombrerero, recordó que gracias a el ahora estaba viva. Karin asintió con la cabeza.

-"Está bien"-

Pero cuando estaba a punto de pasar a través de la pantalla shoji abierta, el estómago de Karin gruñó repentinamente. A pesar de que estaba un poco avergonzada, Karin se volvió a Ururu y Jinta y les preguntó:

-"¿Oye, ustedes tiene algo que comer aquí? No he comido en cuatro días ..."-

Jinta la condujo hacia la puerta y dijo:

-"Sí, sí, hemos tomado el cuidado de un montón de gorrones antes, así que no te preocupes por la comida, ir a hablar con Urahara-san y habrá comida cuando vuelvas "-

Con el ceño fruncido, Karin dijo:

- "¿Estás sugiriendo que soy un gorrón? Ustedes no me han alimentado ni una sola vez, y mucho menos me ahorre una gota de agua en los últimos días que he estado aquí! Me reseca!"-

Pero incluso mientras protestaba, ella salió por la puerta de la habitación pequeña, a la parte principal de la tienda.

...

El dueño de la tienda estaba esperando a Karin en medio de los cubos de caramelos, la mano izquierda enroscada alrededor de la curva de un bastón. Estaba de espaldas a ella.

-"¿Umm ... Urahara-san?"-

El estaba en la entrada, luego comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Karin, y de forma inesperada, metió su bastón a golpear el centro de su frente.

Un poco aturdida, Karin tanto sentía y veía su alma separada de su cuerpo. Fue más bien desconcertante, y se preguntó si así era como su hermano se sentía cada vez que cambiaba a su forma de Shinigami. Ella miró a su cuerpo y se tambalean en la quilla, y caer hacia atrás sobre su cabeza. Cuando vio que la cabeza de su cuerpo chocar con el suelo, Karin hizo una mueca, incluso si ella no lo podía sentir ahora, definitivamente lo sentiría cuando regresera a su cuerpo.

Su forma de espíritu llevaba un hakama negro otra vez, y un peso en la izquierda de la pelvis le dijo que tenía una espada allí. Distraídamente froto el área de la frente que la caña de Urahara había presionado, Karin hizo una mueca.

-"¿Así que por esto es lo que tengo que pasar cada vez que quiere convertirme en un shinigami?"-

A pesar de que Urahara estaba ausente asintió con la cabeza a su pregunta, era obvio que no era el foco de la conversación prevista. Sus ojos parecían estar buscando en...

-"Su zanpakutou ... su espada ... es muy potente, Karin-san."-

Formalidades. El encargado de la tienda, parecía tropezar con algo en el fondo de su mente, algo así como una picazón que no del todo se iría, no importaba lo mucho que lo rayen. Eso le molestó, pero el hombre la intimidaba demasiado para hacer comentarios al respecto. Así que Karin los mantuvo para ella misma.

Desconectando su zanpakutou de su lado, Karin le preguntó:

-"¿Así que de esa forma esta espada se llama? ¿Una zanpakutou?"-

Deslizando de la espada de forma experimental de su vaina, Karin no podía ver nada demasiado especial al respecto, además de que era muy fuerte y brillante.

-"No tengo tarea para usted, Karin-san."-

Eso le quitó por completo.

- "¿Eh?¿Tarea?"-

Hubo un atisbo de una sonrisa en los labios del comerciante.

-"La próxima vez que nos reunamos, me dice acerca de su espada."-

En cuanto la cola, desapareció detrás de una de las innumerables pantallas shoji en la tienda. Su último comentario le había golpeado. ¿Qué había que contar? ¿Fue ... pesado?

Karin se quedó allí durante algún tiempo antes de que ella mirara a su cuerpo físico y todavía se preguntaba en voz alta,

- "¿Cómo diablos puedo volver a mi cuerpo?"-

...

Después de un poco de experimentación, que de alguna manera terminó con tres cubos de caramelos derramado y una nueva experiencia de más dolorosamente se estrelló contra el suelo, Karin finalmente fue capaz de volver a su cuerpo. Todavía no estaba muy segura de cómo lo hizo, sólo que cuando ella estaba de vuelta, estaba recostada en el frío suelo de la tienda de Urahara, rodeada de dulces.

A toda prisa, antes que los demás vieran el desastre que había hecho, Karin recogió el plato de dulces y los apilo de vuelta en los contenedores. Karin se preguntó si alguien se daría cuenta si ella acababa de tomar un caramelo. Bueno. No sólo una. Tal vez varios. Ella tenía hambre.

Después de una lucha interna alarmantemente y breve (Karin ahora dudaba de su integridad como ser humano) le birló un puñado de dulces de la más cercana bandeja y se los guardo en los bolsillos de su pantalón, Karin recordó que Jinta y Ururu la esperaban con la comida . Sus ojos se iluminaron considerablemente, Karin se lanzó de nuevo a la pequeña habitación en la que Jinta y Ururu se establezca una mesa baja, rectangular y cubiertos de platos.

Deseosa de comer, Karin inmediatamente se sentó en el suelo y dijo:

-"Entonces, ¿quién hace la comida por aquí?"-

La puerta se abrió de ancho detrás de ella, y Tessai apareció, sus gafas reflectantes gestión para que parezca aún más imponente de lo que ya hizo con su gran cuerpo.

-"¿Por qué? yo la hago."-

Karin no se detuvo a reflexionar sobre el extraño hombre corpulento que llevaba un delantal de cocinar en la cocina. (Aunque era un poco ... diferente de Yuzu) Ella nunca había sido parte de una de estereotipos, de todos modos. No cuando ella era una marimacho.

A pesar de que pudo haber sido gracias a su estómago hambriento, Karin pareció que la comida muy sabrosa, y dijo lo mismo.

-"No es que yo sea una experto, pero esto es realmente bueno. Natto siempre me enfermo, pero que en realidad se puede comer los mismos."-

(A / N: sí ... Lo siento por aquellos de ustedes que les gusta Natto - brotes de granos fermentados ... yo no creo que son desagradables..)

Tessai se inclinó ante ella. -"Esa fue una reacción maravillosa ..."- Se sonó la nariz, que se llevó a Karin por sorpresa.

...

Karin estaba ajustando sus cordones de los zapatos en la parte delantera de la tienda, a punto de volver a casa. Esperaba muchísimo que su hermano mayor hubiera inventado excusas aceptables. Estaba a punto de irse cuando oyó que alguien llamaba a su nombre.

-"Oi Karin"-

Karin se sentía alegre ante la posibilidad de ir a casa, no importaba lo extraño que su familia era, era agradable. Por lo tanto, su respuesta fue alegre.

-"¿Sí, palo de golf?"-

El muchacho pelirrojo frunció el ceño y tiró algo a Karin, gruñendo

- "No me llames mocoso!"-

Agarrando el objeto proyectado en el aire con su mano derecha, Karin miró desde el objeto a Jinta interrogante. Se veía como un dispensador de dulces pequeños, con un extraño conejo de cabeza en la parte superior. Karin leyo la etiqueta.

- "¿Soul Candy?"-

En cuanto a Jinta como si hubiera crecido una tercera cabeza, Karin le preguntó:

- "¿Qué diablos es esto? Yo no necesito ninguna caries más. Además, el nombre es muy cursi"-

De ninguna manera en el infierno iba a admitir que ella ya se había robado un poco de caramelo de la tienda.

Poniendo los ojos en forma irritada, (espera, puede poner los ojos en una forma que no se irrita?) Jinta se quejó:

- "Tendrá los mismos. Yo no tengo ganas de explicar,¿ por que no sólo comes una?."-

Firmemente aplasto la cabeza del conejo con el pulgar, Karin capturo el caramelo verde esférico que salió del dispensador de dulces. Ella lo miró críticamente.

- "Esto no es un laxante ni nada, ¿verdad?"-

Jinta negó con la cabeza.

-"No voy a morir después de comer esto ¿o si?"-

Otra sacudida de la cabeza, acompañado por un suspiro de exasperación contesto la pregunta de la azabache.

Karin todavía tenía algunas dudas, y tenía la pastilla verde en altura de los ojos y lo examinó. Por último cada vez más cansado de las sospechas de Karin, Jinta tomó la pastilla fuera de ella, y prácticamente se la habia atascado en su garganta.

Y el alma de Karin se escapó de su cuerpo, y se encontró mirando fijamente a su cuerpo, que parpadeó en su inocencia antes de que prácticamente salto sobre ella gritando.

-"Karin-sama!"-

Intercalado entre el suelo y sus dulces ocupada por el cuerpo, Karin sacó su confusión (e irritación) de Jinta.

-"¿Qué diablos es esto?"-

Jinta se rascó la cabeza un poco antes de decir:

-"Uh, algo que va a cuidar de su cuerpo mientras que usted está haciendo cosas fuera de este en forma shinigami"-

-"Yo soy más que algo, pelirrojo, yo soy Chappy, mocoso!"- respondió el alma mod. Dentro del cuerpo de la morena.

Karin lanzó a "Chappy" fuera de su espalda y le preguntó a Jinta de una manera bastante amenazante

- "Ahora que puedo sé que es el Soul Candy dime: ¿Cómo puedo volver a mi cuerpo?"-

Ya después de haber dado la espalda a ella, Jinta respondió:

-"Sólo un paso atrás en su cuerpo. Y me estoy dando a ti de forma gratuita, por lo que me debes."-

-"¿Lo que te debo, mocoso?"-

Mirando por encima del hombro, con las mejillas ligeramente rosadas, Jinta murmuró

- "Dale a Yuzu-san algunos dulces de mi parte en algún momento. A ella le gustan dulces, ¿no?"-

-"Uno pensaría que había tenido un flechazo con Yuzu ... "- Karin pensó mientras salía de la tienda.

...

(Lo siento chicos, no Kon femenino. O bien, un alma Mod masculina que se horroriza ante quedar atrapado en el cuerpo de Karin. Yo quería tratar de mantener lejos de la versión de Ichigo de cómo fueron las cosas.)

...

Sociedad de Almas: Instituto de Investigación

-"Todas las actualizaciones diarias en los monitores"-

-"Señor, acaba de haber un aumento repentino de una presión espiritual en Karakura."-

Ukon suspiró. El área que se rumoreaba que era objetivo de la cosecha de Aizen, por razones desconocidas a alguien de su rango. Lo que él sabía que él había oído del capitán 12 ª División.

-"¿Que de nuevo esa ciudad? ¿Qué diablos pasa con ese lugar? ... Déjame echar un vistazo."-

Lo que el científico vio se lo llevó por sorpresa. Señaló en una bocanada de aire mientras sus ojos se serpenteaban sobre el gráfico en la pantalla, rápidamente se centra en el fuerte repunte en la densidad espiritual ya anormalmente alta de Karakura.

-"Lo que el ..."-

Su subordinado, bromeó inútilmente

- "Y la fuente de la presión espiritual es desconocida. No es una de shinigami, y no es un hueco cualquiera."-

Apretando los dientes, Ukon respondió:

-"Tenemos que informar de ello al Comandante General."-


	8. Primer Encuentro

Este fic peretenece a CrystallineX yo solo lo traduzco porque me gusta mucho. Disfrútenlo.

Diálogos: hitsukarin por siempre

Pensamientos: hitsukarin por siempre

Sueños/recuerdos: hitsukarin por siempre

….

Capítulo 8 - Primer Encuentro

...

Sociedad de Almas: Seireitei

Los últimos tres años, en general, habían sido muy agitados, lo que, un cierto capitán canoso sabia bien. Todos los oficiales arraigados en las divisiones del Gotei Trece se habían desgastado tratando de defenderse contra los Arrancar. Hitsugaya Toushirou podría haber jurado que toda la tensión había atrofiado su crecimiento. Pero todavía había conseguido a brotar a lo largo de los últimos años, y ya era hora, también.

Justo en ese momento, había estado trabajando en la documentación que su teniente Matsumoto Rangiku había dejado convenientemente detrás de él. Gruñendo y erizando las manos por el pelo de punta, Toushirou se levantó bruscamente. Su necesidad de aire fresco dominó su preferencia de terminar el papeleo a tiempo.

Toushirou se había enfriado un poco por el tiempo que había llegado al más cercano puesto de la merienda cerca del centro de la comunidad shinigami. Mirando hacia abajo en la elección de los bocadillos, Hitsugaya hizo una mueca. Habian sido envasados en cantidades tan pequeñas que no podía creer que algunos shinigami en realidad podrían ser sostenidos con tan poca comida. Por supuesto, el apetito de Toushirou era grande, años atrás, había consumido las sandías en sus dos mitades, mientras que Momo Hinamori había comido a sus rodajas pequeñas.

Finalmente, después de mirar en la selección de los alimentos críticos (por tamaño, por supuesto), el niño selecciono un paquete de diez de jamón del tamaño de bolas de arroz y pagó por ello, la apertura que casi de inmediato y engullendo hacia abajo con una especie de venganza.

Las tres cuartas partes a través de su paquete de arroz de las bolas, Toushirou pasaba por delante del Instituto de Investigación Shinigami. Atento como de costumbre, el joven capitán se dio cuenta de que el instituto parecía aún más ruidoso que de costumbre. Un par de explosiones aquí y allá no eran grandes, los que se esperaba. Pero ese día, los investigadores fueron al entrar y salir llevando papeles y archivos.

Pauso, tanto en su comer y caminar, Toushirou se detuvo y miró lo que estaba empezando a parecerse a una colmena de abejas, preguntándose qué había sucedido. Cuando él terminó su octava bola de arroz a un ritmo considerablemente más lento, de vez en cuando, oyó retazos de conversaciones, que contiene palabras como,

-"-Karakura ..."-

-"-Espiritual de presión -"-

-"-. Aumento ..."

Los ojos de Toushirou se abrieron y él empujó a las otras dos bolas de arroz en las manos de un shinigami que pasaba al azar, y haciendo caso omiso de los shinigami de tartamudeo confundirse de agradecimiento dirigida, Toushirou hacia la entrada del instituto de investigación.

La ciudad de Karakura era el objetivo de Aizen para la creación de Cayo del Rey. ¿Si el traidor ya hizo su movimiento?

-"Vamos a tener que ponerse en contacto con la División X de su expedición -"-

El comandante se interrumpió a mediados de discurso cuando Toushirou se dirigió resueltamente hacia el centro de la sala de investigación, donde el comandante Yamamoto, había estado hablando con Ukitake Jyuushirou, el capitán de la división XIII. Era la primera vez Toushirou no se había molestado en mirar a su alrededor y admirar el mal estado, pero increíble sede del instituto de investigación, en toda su gloria de la pared del tamaño de los monitores y la plétora de diales y controles.

Ambos hombres se volvieron a la juventud.

-"Hitsugaya-taichou"-

La inclinación de la cabeza de Toushirou, indico el respeto por el capitán de la cabeza, era sólo superficial. El capitán de la décima división miró inquisitivamente a Ukitake y Yamamoto. Después de un momento de silencio, el comandante dijo:

-"Esto nos ahorra tiempo. Hitsugaya-taichou, ha surgido una situación en la ciudad de Karakura. Desde el aspecto de su cara, sospecho que ya ha recogido tanto"-

Toushirou asintió lacónicamente.

Ukitake hizo un gesto hacia la pantalla detrás de él, lo que mostraba el repunte brusco de la densidad espiritual por kilómetro cuadrado. Toushirou rápidamente reconstruido las piezas del rompecabezas y entornó los ojos.

-"Hay una nueva entidad espiritual en la ciudad de Karakura que no es ni un shinigami, ni un hueco."-

El capitán de la división decimotercera pareció vacilar a decir algo. Rápidamente, el comandante dio a Ukitake una mirada un poco paternalista antes de terminar para él

- "Necesitamos que, Hitsugaya-taichou, arme un equipo de despacho de emergencias, preferiblemente integrado por funcionarios sentados. No podemos darnos el lujo de correr ningún riesgo. Mientras ya que no se sabe si esta nueva variable es un aliado o un enemigo, debemos estar preparados para eliminar cualquier amenaza "-

...

Abarai Renji había sentido que algo estaba pasando cuando él había estado caminando más allá de la división de duodécimo Shinigami Instituto de Investigaciones en busca de Rukia en la división XIII.

El instituto de investigación parecía estar en una ráfaga. Curioso, Renji fue a preguntar a uno de los investigadores por lo que estaba pasando, cuando casi chocó con una figura más corta con el pelo plateado.

-"Abarai."-

A toda prisa hizo una reverencia, Renji se dirigió al joven- "Hitsugaya-taichou" -. Enderezo la espalda y enarco una ceja, Renji le preguntó: -"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"-

El uso de una expresión en su rostro irritado, Toushirou respondió:- "Yo podría preguntar lo mismo de ti."- Entonces, la expresión de la cara de Toushirou se puso seria. -"Yo estaba a punto de ir a buscar a usted de todos modos. El Comandante me pidió que creara una situación de emergencia expedición al mundo real. Hay algo que tenemos que ver en la ciudad de Karakura."-

Renji no estaba muy sorprendido, teniendo en cuenta que todo el instituto de investigación parecía ser un desorden caótico. Pero ... -"¿Una emergencia que le importara a todo el Instituto de Investigación?"-

Mirando a su alrededor como si temiera ser superior, el capitán de la décimo división bajó la voz y explicó:

-"Ha habido un aumento considerable en los niveles de energía espiritual en Karakura, y es sólo de una entidad espiritual. Sus lealtades son desconocidas. Todo lo que sabemos es que la presión espiritual es similar a la de Kurosaki Ichigo en tanto calibre y textura. "-

Renji frunció el ceño.

-"Todo lo que la tensión a causa de una nueva vizard. Ellos no nos molestan. Y está en su interés de oponerse a la Arrancar y, además, Ichigo nos está ayudando".-

Rodando un azul cristalino del ojo hacia el teniente alto, Toushirou aclaró

- "La entidad no es un vaizard. Al menos, no todavía. Y me han dicho que debemos eliminar cualquier indicio de una amenaza. El comandante no está dispuesto a correr ningún riesgo. "-

-"¿Así que quieres que te acompañe? ¿Quién más estará en el envío de emergencia?"-

-"Igual que yo, tú, Matsumoto, y Rukia Kuchiki, ya que ella sabe más acerca de la zona."- Fue la respuesta de Toushirou.

-"Voy a explicarle de la situación entonces. Yo estaba yendo a verla de todos modos."- Renji ofrecio.

-"Que sea rápido. Nos reunimos en la puerta del mundo de los humanos lo más rápidamente posible. Esta es una carrera contra los hombres de Aizen."-

Con eso, Toushirou corrió de vuelta a su división.

...

(Haciendo alusión a IchixRuki sólo por el gusto de hacerlo. Haha)

-"¿Así que vamos a Karakura?"-

Renji rápidamente respondió -"Si. Probablemente tendremos que decirle a Ichigo y los demás sobre esto."-

Sonriendo, Rukia le preguntó: -"¿Así que vamos hoy?"-

-"Tan pronto como sea posible ..."- Renji no pudo contener su irritación. La posibilidad de reunirse con sus amigos humanos parece estar eclipsando a la cuestión más importante a la mano. -"... Pero no parecen entender la gravedad de la situación. Esta nueva "entidad" podría ser algún tipo de amenaza o algo así!"-

La recuperación de su actitud sombría en cuestión de segundos, Rukia estaba, atando a su zanpakutou hasta la cintura, y respondió seriamente -"Vamos a tener que averiguarlo, ¿no?"-

...

El mundo real: la ciudad de Karakura

Karin corrió todo el camino a casa, convencida de que el mundo era bueno. A excepción de huecos. Y el asesinato. Y otros crímenes atroces. Y la tarea. Y no saber las cosas.

Pero por ahora, las cosas eran triviales, Karin estaba viva y coleando, y maldita sea… feliz por eso. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar y abrir la puerta de su casa, alguien la abrió para ella, pasando muy cerca de la nariz. Karin se encontró mirando fijamente a los ojos marrones de su hermano.

-"Ichi-nii ..."-

De repente, Ichigo envolvió su hermana menor en un abrazo. Agarrando con fuerza, le susurró: -"Estás viva..."-

Karin devolvió el abrazo, se relaja en los brazos de su hermano. Todo estaba bien...

De repente, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros, Ichigo se echó hacia atrás para examinarla a fondo. Cuando se sintió satisfecho con su condición física, que parecía volver a su estado habitual.

-"Usted realmente necesita tomar una ducha, ¿lo sabías? Supongo que yacían en ese pozo de la desesperación por tres días más o menos ..."- Entonces su sonrisa se desvaneció y él preguntó: -"¿Estás bien? ¿no?"-

Karin sintió una punzada de dolor cuando vio la expresión de su hermano en la cara.

-"Él debe haber estado muriendo por la preocupación ..." - pensó.

Sonriendo con gusto, dijo -"Nunca me sentí mejor ¿ves?"-

Flexionando sus bíceps, Karin continuó -"me he vuelto mucho más fuerte también. Ahora puedo ir y ayudar a que -"- Se detuvo a media frase, cuando su hermana gemela apareció en la puerta.

-"Yuzu ..."-

Yuzu, también, la paloma de Karin y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella.

-"Karin-chan! Has vuelto! ¿Cómo era el campo de fútbol?"- Yuzu luego procedió a hacer pucheros -"usted me hubiera dicho, incluso si usted no quería decirle a papá. No estamos tan preocupados porque te conviertas en una chica poco femenina, ya sabes."-

Bueno. Así que esa fue la excusa de que Ichigo había hecho por ella. Karin no podía dejar de reír.

-"Lo siento. La próxima vez, voy a estar segura de decirte."-

-"Esta mejor. Vamos, tenemos que ir a la escuela!"-

Las gemelas habían estado caminando tranquilamente a la escuela cuando una enorme cantidad de presión espiritual cayó sobre ambas. La enormidad de la presión espiritual parecía pesar sobre el aire, Karin se tambaleó. Alarmada, Karin miró a Yuzu. Ella estaba en el suelo, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y en blanco.

Inmediatamente, Karin sacó el caramelo alma del bolsillo de sus Phys.. Ed…pantalones, apretó el conejo y se metió el caramelo verde en la boca.

Su alma broto de su cuerpo, y Karin se encontró con su uniforme de Shinigami de nuevo. Ella puso una mano en la empuñadura de su zanpakutou, que se encontró con frío a su tacto.

-"Chappy, lleva a mi hermana de vuelta a casa!"-

Chappy, que ahora ocupaba el cuerpo de Karin, agarró a Yuzu y se apresuraron a obedecer.

Ante los propios ojos de Karin, un par de puertas corredera de pantalla shoji aparecieron, abiendose. Cuatro mariposas negras revoloteaban a través de las puertas que se abren. Entonces, varios shinigami paso a paso. Aunque él no era, por cualquier medio, el más alto, el más imponente de los shinigami que parecía ser el chico de cabello plateado que parecía de su misma edad.

La reducción de los ojos, Karin sacó su zanpakutou, parecía a tararear en las manos.

-"¿Qué quieres?"-

El chico de pelo plateado entrecerró los ojos de un azul claro, sacando la espada larga propia.

-"Lo siento, pero vamos a ser los que hacen preguntas aquí."-

Karin apreto los dientes. Por lo menos Yuzu estaba de vuelta en casa y a salvo. Ella no estaría involucrada. Tal vez convertirse en un shinigami no hubiera sido tan buena idea, si le trajo problemas como estos... Ella examinó a sus oponentes, no parecía haber tres. El más alto tenía el pelo rojo que ponga para arriba en una cola de caballo de punta, con extraña tatuado las cejas. La otra era una mujer alta y bien formada. Y, por supuesto, no era el chico de cabello plateado apuntando con su espada en ella.

Frunció el ceño y Karin se centró en sus presiones espirituales vertiginosamente poderosas, y le pareció extraño que sólo había tres personas. Ella podía sentir cuatro...

Entonces, desde detrás del hombre alto, de pelo rojo salió una shinigami de una cifra significativamente menor con el pelo color azabache, quien reconoció Karin. Era Rukia, la más cercana compañera de su hermano. Karin dejó caer su postura defensiva y parpadeó.

-"¿Rukia?"-

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, las energías espirituales de los otros tres parecía demasiado familiar ...

Rukia frunció el ceño.

- "¿Karin?"-

El shinigami de cabellos plateados, sólo un poco más alto que Karin, se dirigió a Rukia. -"¿Qué, tú la conoces?"-

Asiente con la cabeza, Rukia respondió:- "Ella es la hermana menor de Ichigo!"-

...

Los cuatro shingami, una vez más, habían invadido la habitación de Ichigo, sentado en el suelo y sentarse en silencio. Ichigo y Karin (ahora de nuevo en su cuerpo) se sentaron en la cama de Ichigo, mirando a todos ellos. Entonces, los dos hermanos de repente estallaron en una carcajada.

-"¡Así que ustedes pensaban que yo era una amenaza!"-

Karin se rió sin poder hacer nada. La idea parecía absurda. Todos los shinigami fuertes ¿tenían miedo de ella?. Cuando su risa había disminuido en cierta medida, Karin le preguntó:

-"Así pues, usted probablemente ya lo saben, pero yo soy Kurosaki Karin, la hermana menor de Ichi-nii de que ya sé Rukia-chan con su trágico pasado. Que vivió aquí durante un tiempo. "-

Ichigo se rascó la nariz, un poco de vergüenza. Karin le hizo caso y continuó: -"Entonces, ¿quién son ustedes?"-

La mujer con curvas-habló en primer lugar.

-"Soy Rangiku Matsumoto, teniente de la 10 ª División. Este…"- señaló que al chico de cabello plateado alrededor de la edad de Karin -"es mi capitán, su nombre es Hitsugaya Toushirou."-

Con la barbilla apoyada en su mano, Toushirou había encuestado a Karin, desafiándola a comentar sobre su edad. Para su sorpresa, no lo hizo. Rangiku terminó con la introducción de Renji, que levantó la mano y dijo:

-"Yo. Lo siento mucho antes deberíamos haber suprimido nuestra energía espiritual. No creo que hubiera habido nadie en torno a tu lado."-

De repente, Toushirou se levantó y dijo: -"Ahora que este malentendido se acabó, me pondré en contacto con el comandante y le dire que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Entonces podemos volver."-

Pero Rangiku tiró de la manga, y le rogó:- "¿No podemos quedarnos en el mundo real un poco?"-

Rukia ya había comenzado a argucias con Ichigo.

-"- Mi armario -"-

-"- Mi dormitorio personalizado -"-

Era obvio que tanto las mujeres quería quedarse más tiempo, y cuando Renji contribuido -"Hitsugaya-taichou, si está bien, ¿podemos simplemente quedarnos aquí un poco más? Ha estado siendo todo .. un poco agobiante en el Seireitei últimamente"-

Toushirou no podía negarlo.

-"Está bien. Voy a hacer la llamada."- Salió por la ventana.

Karin se quedó mirando al muchacho peculiar con el pelo plateado. Podía reconocer a un adicto al trabajo cuando veía a uno, no importa lo joven que era. Ella miró su reloj, y se quedó inmóvil de repente.

-"¡Maldita sea! La escuela!"-

Ichigo le revolvió el pelo y le dijo: -"Olvídalo. Estoy saltando en la actualidad. Hay cosas más importantes que la escuela. Para nosotros, eso es para Yuzu".-

Con una punzada, Karin recordó a su hermana gemela, que estaba acostado en la cama, todavía inconsciente. El shinigami pelirrojo - su nombre era Renji, Karin recordó - la tranquilizó -"Tu hermana va a estar bien. Es el choque."-

-"¿Sólo el choque ...?"- Dudando, Karin respondió: -"Si tú lo dices."-

-"¿Así que Urahara-san te convirtio en un shinigami también?"-

Karin asintió con la cabeza, pensativa. Ella todavía estaba pensando en Yuzu. Sin embargo, ante la mención de Urahara, recordó algo -"Oh, sí, mi zanpakutou ..."-

Desconcertado, Renji le preguntó: -"¿Qué pasa?"-

Poniendo los ojos, Karin respondió: -"Urahara-san quiere que le diga sobre mi zanpakutou"- y a continuacion, agregó - "Como no hay nada que contar. Es puntiagudo y letal. Oh, wow."-

Una voz divertida, comentó: -"Realmente no sabes nada, ¿verdad?"-

El chico de cabello plateado - Toushirou - estaba de vuelta. El tono de su voz irritaba a Karin por alguna razón. Ella se defendió diciendo:

-"Bueno, me acabo de convertirse en un shinigami ayer. Me disculpe por no ser una experta"- termino por decir con tono sarcástico.

Toushirou se encogió de hombros. -"Bueno, cada zanpakutou tiene un nombre. Urahara probablemente quiere que la suya pedir a su nombre."-

-"¿Un nombre?"-

Ichigo interrumpió su conversación con Rukia y le dijo:- "Justo antes de que se convirtió en un shinigami, conoció a su zanpakutou, ¿verdad?¿ En un mundo raro?"-

Karin recordó el muchacho vestido de rojo, y su morada de los Jardines Colgantes de arriba hacia abajo. Ella repite su último comentario a ella, "Vamos a trabajar muy bien juntos a partir de ahora." y cayó en la cuenta.

-"Así que tú eras mi zanpakutou ..."- Karin cree que el muchacho-. "Se trató de decirme tu nombre ... Pero yo no podía oír. "-

Después de un momento de silencio, Karin pidió al shinigami otra parte, -"Si usted no puede oír el nombre de la zanpakutou cuando él le dice a usted, ¿qué significa eso?"

Toushirou le respondió brevemente: -"Esto significa que usted no está lista"-

...


	9. entrenar o ser asesinados

Este fic peretenece a CrystallineX yo solo lo traduzco porque me gusta mucho. Disfrútenlo.

Diálogos: hitsukarin por siempre

Pensamientos: hitsukarin por siempre

Sueños/recuerdos: hitsukarin por siempre

….

Capítulo 9 - entrenar o ser asesinados

...

-"Esto significa que usted no está lista"- Fue la respuesta con calma de Toushirou a Karin cuestión relativa a los nombres de zanpakutou.

Karin se puso tensa. Si ella tenía pelos de punta, en ese comentario calvo, habría criado. En cambio, ella replicó con sorna:

- "Entonces, ¿por qué no me acaba de formar, oh poderoso shinigami-san?"-

La totalidad de la habitación de Ichigo se quedó en silencio. Toushirou estaba a punto de disparar de nuevo una réplica ágil, antes de que una parte de él murmuró para sí: -"Ella podría ser lo que la Sociedad de Almas necesita para romper el punto muerto con el Arrancar"-

Topografía de la joven, Toushirou pensó que tal vez - sólo tal vez - que sería capaz de hacer algo mientras él y el resto de la expedición shinigami estaban en el mundo real.

...

Karin podía sentir el par de ojos azules ardiendo dentro de ella. Entonces, el muchacho dijo:

-"Muy bien"-

La chica de catorce años de edad, parpadeó. Lo que ella esperaba que él dijera, no hubiera sido asentimiento. Se la tiró por completo.

-"¿Huh?"- 

El chico de cabello plateado repitió con impaciencia -"le dije… bien. Te voy a entrenar yo mismo. "-

...

La oferta de Toushirou había cogido con la guardia baja a Karin, ¿que se suponía que tenía que decir? ¿Sí, muchas gracias? Ella no lo había querido decir cuando sugirió que la entrene a sí mismo.

Así que se sacaron las dos personas que mejor conocía en habitación de Ichigo, que incluía a su hermano y Rukia. En la actualidad, que estaban sentados en cuclillas en el salón, llevando a una acalorada discusión acerca de qué hacer.

-"¿Qué quieres que olvide por completo la escuela y que entrene con el shinigami-Toushirou una semana entera?"-

Ichigo se rascó la cabeza incómodo y le dijo: -"Bueno, en el mundo de los shinigami, es ... bueno ... usted necesita entrenar"-

Rukia asintió con la cabeza, y dijo inútilmente (en la opinión de Karin) -"En el mundo espiritual, es para entrenar o ser muertos."-

Karin miró a los dos.

-"Pero-"-

Rukia corto a Karin fuera de tono de reproche:

-"En la Sociedad de Almas, casi todos los shinigamis saltarían de la alegría por ser entrenados por el prodigio Hitsugaya Toushirou."-

Pero ... el chico de pelo plateado parecía tan intimidante ...

...

... Sin embargo, allí estaba ella, en su forma de Shinigami de nuevo, de pie en un claro cubierto de hierba salpicada de árboles - uno de los lugares más despoblados de Karakura - sosteniendo una espada en la mano y sintiéndose estupida. Toushirou fue ante ella, con los brazos cruzados y cubierta de espada.

-"Hay cuatro diferentes tipos de artes de combate para shinigami"-

Karin detecto que un largo discurso se acercaba, apuñaló a su zanpakutou en la tierra y se apoyó en ella, haciendo todo lo posible a mirar atenta.

Marcando con un dedo, Toushirou continuó:

-"El primero es zanjutsu, el arte de manejar una espada. Es importante saber cómo blandir una espada, sin decapitase a usted misma, sino para shinigami, también"- aquí él giró sus ojos penetrantes a Karin -"que se incluye familiarizarse con su zanpakutou., ¿entiendes?"-

Karin asintió con la cabeza. Eso fue bastante fácil. Toushirou continuó marcando tres dedos y otros explicando que:

- "Las otras tres artes son importantes, así uno se llama Hakuda, que es cuerpo a cuerpo con el enemigo. Otro se llama Kidou, y el demonio en las artes, la última es houhou, el arte del movimiento. "-

Rezando para que ella no se hizo para reiterar el sorpresivo estallido de la información, Karin se obligó a asentir con la cabeza como si comprendiera.

-"Mierda, no parece convencido."-

Pero Toushirou no continuo con el asunto, se limitó a decir:- "Voy a estar ayudando a entrenarte en el uso de la espada"-

La mirada interrogadora de Karin implicaba -"¿sólo la espada?"-

Toushirou explicó -"Ichigo me informó de su talento y el uso recurrente de Hakuda"- y una sonrisa divertida iluminó su rostro. Karin se retorció un poco incómoda. ¿Se refería a cómo se había practicado y perfeccionado sus habilidades de karate mediante el uso de ellas a su padre todos los días?

Pero no siguió adelante con el tema, sólo continúaba -"Houhou, por lo general trata de shinigami a lo largo del tiempo. En cuanto a Kidou, no lo voy a enseñar a usted, porque, francamente, hay mejores maestros para las técnicas de Kidou. Además, por las miradas de usted y de Ichigo, la energía espiritual incontenible se ejecuta en la familia. Usted tendría problemas con Kidou "-

Karin podría decir que él no estaba tratando de insultarla diciéndole que tendría problemas con Kidou. Él sólo estaba constatando un hecho. Pero su materia-de-hecho, el tono de la hora de hacer tales declaraciones era irritante, de una manera que insultar a su pura y simple no sería nunca.

-"Sí, lo que sea. Así que ya entrenar"-

Cayo en su zanpakutou y cargada de la suciedad, Karin se mantuvo en una posición para lucha, tanto de sus manos en la empuñadura de su espada. Toushirou se deslizó en una posición similar, con una mano sobre el hombro de alcanzar y agarrar la empuñadura. La vaina amablemente disuelta para liberar a su espada.

Él desapareció, sólo vuelven a aparecer a la derecha antes de Karin, blandiendo su espada peligrosamente cerca. Karin paró justo en el momento preciso el ataque, haciendo una mueca al oír el sonido de rejilla de metal contra metal. Toushirou era poderoso. Pero ella no era la hermana menor de Ichigo y la hija de Isshin para nada. Se había tomado su parte justa de clases de karate y el kendo como un niño. Se las arregló para deslizar el peso de su espada a su lado derecho, tratando de utilizar la fuerza superior de Toushirou en su contra.

No funcionó, ya que blandió su espada al lado, sino que ni siquiera lo perturbaba, y mucho menos hacerle perder el equilibrio. Pero él sonrió y dijo: -"No está mal"- pero antes de que Karin se diera cuenta, la palma de la espada con suavidad golpeó contra el lado izquierdo del cuello, y Toushirou termino por decir: -"Pero en la batalla real, estarías muerta en dos golpes o menos. "-

...

Ellos continuaban peleando, pero era obvio que para Toshiro sería fácil vencer a Karin. Ella hizo su mejor intento para no tropezar, mientras que dando marcha atrás de los golpes rápidos e implacables de Toushirou. Apenas bloqueaba cada ataque. Había demasiadas veces, cuando Toushirou, en vez de cortar a través de ella, golpeaba las partes más vulnerables del cuerpo de Karin (sobre todo el cuello) suavemente con la palma de la hoja.

-"Nueve vidas no serían suficientes, con todas las aberturas que muestran al enemigo."-

...

En el primer día de su formación con Toushirou, Karin había recibido doscientos ochenta y seis toques a su cuello.

-"286! ¿Se estaban contando?"- Karin gritó incrédula.

...

A pesar de su dolor, al día siguiente, (que por suerte era el fin de semana, Karin temía todo el trabajo que tendría que hacer para la escuela, mientras ella había estado tratando todo lo posible para volver a su cuerpo) Karin hizo lo mejor que pudo. Aunque el número de golpes de su cuerpo superó trescientos ese día, los accidentes cerebrovasculares que la espada de Toushirou le había ocasionado se habían convertido en más y más rápidos. Ella estaba mejorando, pero ...

-"Usted fue más enérgico ayer, Kurosaki!"-

Jadeante, Karin paró los golpes cada vez más pesadas de Toushirou y gritó:

-"Dame un descanso! El segundo día siempre es lo peor… ¿no has oído?"-

...

Bueno, en realidad, era el tercer día que era lo peor. Aun así, Karin mostró algunos avances, que se muestra no por el número de golpes, sino por el aumento del número de golpes que le tomó a Toushirou a "matar" o "decapitar" a ella. Veinte golpes de espada era una mejora a partir de dos golpes. Y no eran golpes debiluchos tampoco. Ella había pasado de una defensa al cien por cien, a la defensa y la ofensiva de un sesenta por ciento del cuarenta por ciento. Pero todos los movimientos de la pequeña espada, ya sea para defensa o de ataque, hizo que sus brazos quemaran. Cada vez que bloqueaba el ataque de Toushirou, a Karin le dolían los brazos. Ese día, ella no tenia fuerzas para hablar, así que sólo escuchaba a las críticas de Toushirou.

-"No cierre sus miembros a menos que quiera perder."-

Karin aflojo sus miembros, y continuó el combate.

-"Nunca permitas que el enemigo vea a su espalda."-

-"Para ti es fácil decirlo, cabrón ..."- Toushirou la golpeó en la coronilla de la cabeza esta vez, más difícil de lo habitual.

¡Vaya! ... ¿había dicho que pensaba en voz alta?

...

En el cuarto día, (un día de escuela, Karin indique lo contrario) que parecía más de lo mismo, excepto por aquel entonces, Karin había construido su resistencia sólida, y de hecho puede aumentar la fuerza detrás de golpes con su espada. Perdió menos veces el equilibrio, y, de acuerdo con Toushirou, registro menos aperturas para que el enemigo pudiera aprovechar.

Tras una hora de lo que parecía un inútil enfrentamiento (y una toma unos pocos aquí y allá), Toushirou comentó entre golpe y golpe -"El arte de la espada se está volviendo bastante bueno para un principiante"-

Ella tenía energía para hablar ahora, así que Karin así lo hizo.

-"Gracias"- Bueno, tal vez no tanta energía, pero la palabra de uno era todavía algo.

-"Así que vamos a dar un paso más, ¿de acuerdo?"-

Dando un paso atrás, de repente, se encendió su presión espiritual, y un anillo de luz azul de la energía espiritual parecía surgir de la tierra a su alrededor.

-"Ya que eres tan parecido a su hermano, tal vez voy a usar esto para entrenarte a vos."-

Karin estaba bastante segura de que no quería saber lo que 'esto' sería.

-"Espera -"-

-"Reinar sobre los cielos de cristal esmerilado, Hyourinmaru"-

Ya era demasiado tarde para cualquier forma de protesta; helada energía espiritual azul parecía reunirse alrededor del shinigami delante de ella, y la espada larga de Toushirou se transformó con un ruido de una cadena y el procesador pesada de una cuchilla de media luna en forma de adjunto a la final. El clima parecía enfriarse.

Karin estaba paralizada, fascinada por la transformación de la espada de Toushirou. El aura de color azul hielo que lo rodeaba era a la vez hermoso y aterrador.

-"La primera versión de la zanpakutou se llama Shikai"-

Los cristales de hielo se forman en el aire alrededor de Toushirou, y Karin podía ver su aliento helar ante ella. Una gota de sudor frío corría por su frente, y se la bebió ella. Su respiración se hizo más superficial, como los muchos cristales de hielo comenzaron a juntarse, hasta que se convirtió en una masa de hielo, retorciéndose en la forma de un dragón.

Entonces, Toushirou ataco. Fue demasiado rápido, y Karin había estado congelada con asombro y temor. El dragón se movió de forma simultánea con su zanpakutou, y Toushirou maniobró a su voluntad hasta que se había envuelto completamente alrededor de Karin, suspendiéndola en el aire.

Toushirou, por su parte, tenía una expresión en su rostro decepcionado.

-"¿Qué no vas a luchar?"-

Los ojos de Karin estaban muy abiertos con la ira y la vergüenza. Su mirada fue hacia el suelo, pero ella no estaba viendo nada. Apenas podía sentir el hielo prensado en frío contra su piel y empapando la ropa. Ir entumecida no fue una sorpresa, ella fue encerrada dentro de un dragón de hielo, después de todo.

Todo lo que podía sentir era la empuñadura palpitante de su zanpakutou apretó en la mano.

-"Yo soy una cobarde"- reprendió a sí misma Karin. -"Pensé que había alcanzado el mundo cuando me convertí en shinigami. Ese entrenamiento me había hecho más fuerte. "-

Cerrando los ojos, Karin pensó -'Maldita sea. Soy tan débil. "-

Entonces, una voz familiar sonó en su cabeza: -"Entonces vuelvete más fuertes, Karin."-

Cerrando los ojos, Karin respiró -"¿Vos otra vez?"-

-"Sí. Yo otra vez, lloróna. Era tan lluvioso en los jardines colgantes que he venido a verte en su lugar."-

Poco a poco abriendo los ojos, Karin pudo visualizar el chico de rojo, ni su ropa ni su cabello castaño no afectadas por el viento que sopla y cristales de hielo.

-"¿Crees que voy a ser capaz de oír su nombre esta vez?"-

-"Ustedes saben mi nombre y la forma de despertar mi Shikai. Repite conmigo"-

Los ojos de Karin se abrieron de golpe, ardiendo con un fuego que no había estado allí antes.

-"Agakuro, Shinketsuen!"- (Lucha, Llama Divina Sangre 神 血 炎)

El dragón de hielo estalló, y Karin cayó al suelo en una corona de llamas color carmesí oscuro. Cayó sobre una rodilla, sosteniendo en su mano una larga hoja de doble filo con borlas rojas que cuelgan de la empuñadura. Sus ojos eran oscuros, con determinación.

De pie, hablaba con una voz firme para Toushirou:

- "Yo estoy para otra ronda."-

...


	10. Fuego y Hielo luego regreso a la escuela

Este fic peretenece a CrystallineX yo solo lo traduzco porque me gusta mucho. Disfrútenlo.

Diálogos: hitsukarin por siempre

Pensamientos: hitsukarin por siempre

Sueños/recuerdos: hitsukarin por siempre

….

Capítulo 10 - Fuego y Hielo ... luego regreso a la escuela

...

-"Yo estoy para otra ronda."-

Hitsugaya sonrió y la forma de su dragón de hielo Hyourinmaru comenzó a formarse de nuevo, las partículas de hielo por las partículas de hielo.

-"Da tu mejor tiro, Kurosaki."-

La única respuesta de Karin fue hacer pivotar hacia arriba a Shinketsuen, proyectando una franja de fuego oscuro que cortar a través del aire. Hyourinmaru paró el fuego, y se disperso.

Tanto se echó hacia atrás para atacar de nuevo, y el fuego se enfrento con el hielo. Pero el agua era el elemento superior, también con el apoyo de décadas de experiencia y capacidad de lucha. Karin no tenia una oportunidad después del segundo ataque.

Pero Toushirou no daba el golpe final. No serviría de nada para matar al shinigami que estaba tratando de entrenar.

Además, se había quedado dormida en el pasto quemado y helado en el claro.

Como la vaina formado alrededor de su zanpakutou, una vez más, Toushirou suspiró -"para mi otra ronda culo."-

La levanto a ella, Toushirou rápidamente se dirigió hacia la residencia Kurosaki.

Dejando a Karin en el cuidado de su hermano, Toushirou se reunió con el resto de los Shinigamis y se dirigió hacia la tienda de Urahara. Necesitaban un gigai.

...

Karin se despertó en la habitación de ella y de Yuzu. Cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estaba, ella se puso rígida en su cama.

Suspirando y agitando su largo pelo azabache hasta los hombros, Karin murmuró: -"¿Cuántas veces han sido ahora? ¿Es esta la tercera vez que me he despertado en un lugar diferente?"-

La puerta se abrió y el pelo de color naranja se abrió paso.

-"Oh, estás despierta-."

Se levanto de la cama, Karin siguió a su hermano saliendo de la habitación. Ella fue una grata sorpresa. Ella no era tan rígida como se espera que sea.

Echando un vistazo por las ventanas, Karin podía ver que era todavía temprano en la tarde. Yuzu todavía estaría en la escuela. Teniendo en cuenta el silencio en la casa, Karin le preguntó:- "¿Dónde están el resto de los shinigamis?"-

-"En la tienda de Urahara-san. Tenían negocios a atender."-

Karin asintió con la cabeza, pero sintio un dejo de resentimiento hacia su explicación un tanto confusa. Ella era un Shinigami también, ¿no era asi? Se podría explicar más específicamente. Sin embargo, Ichigo se rompió a través de sus pensamientos con la pregunta

- "¿Así que ya ha sido capaz de liberar su zanpakutou?"-

El orgullo en su voz alivio cualquier resentimiento que Karin había estado albergando. Sonriendo tontamente, Karin, bromeó:

- "Sí, y yo le di una patada a Toushirou en el culo con él!"-

Alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de ella, y Karin se dio la vuelta con aire de culpabilidad para ver ...

-"Es Hitsugaya-taichou para usted."-

Fue Toushirou, vestido con una camisa negra y pantalones que contrastaban con su cabello plateado. Detrás de él, estaban Rangiku, Renji y Rukia también vestidos de civil. Mirando con curiosidad a su capitán, Rangiku le preguntó: -"¿Es eso cierto, Taichou?"-

Karin sonrió nerviosamente y respondió por Toushirou: - "No, no lo es, sólo estaba bromeando"-

Rápidamente cambió de tema:- "¿Ustedes ir de compras o algo así? ¿De dónde sacaste la ropa? ¿Y cómo se paga? ¿Usted sabe que la realización de los fuera de la tienda sólo se vería como la ropa flotando por la puerta, a la derecha? "-

-"Hemos tomado algunas gigais de Urahara y salió a buscar algo de ropa. Cuando estamos en éstas, los seres humanos normales nos puede ver, por lo que no, la ropa no se vería como si estuvieran flotando a través de la puerta. Y Matsumoto fue la que nos llevó de compras. "-

Toushirou apuntó con su dedo pulgar irritado a Rangiku, que sonrió y saludó con descaro.

-"¿Gigai?"- Karin le preguntó.

Renji, que había dirigido hacia el sofá y se derrumbó sobre ella, dijo -"los cuerpos de imitación. Funcionan igual que los seres humanos normales, sin embargo."-

Karin decidió que no quería saber.

...

Toushirou no hizo ningún comentario sobre la 'broma' de Karin, y en su lugar, le preguntó inesperadamente: -"¿Ustedes tiene algo de comer?"-

Debido a que la única persona que podía cocinar algo comestible - Yuzu - estaba fuera y en la escuela, Ichigo acabó tener que llevar a cabo con Rukia.

Y así el resto de los shinigamis esperaron a que la comida llegara.

Rangiku estaba leyendo una revista y riendo. Renji estaba dormido en el sofá. Además de la pequeña risita ronca y áspera aquí y allá, que estaba completamente tranquilo.

Karin estaba aburrida y con hambre, ya juzgar por la cara de Toushirou, él tambien. Ambos se animaron visiblemente cuando oyeron crujir la puerta principal abierta, el delicioso olor de los alimentos flotando a través de la puerta, junto con los sonidos de una discusión.

Karin puso los ojos, Ichigo y Rukia se habían estado debatiendo sobre lo que deben solicitar cuando se había ido, y aún estaban evasivas cuando habían vuelto. Actuaban como una pareja de ancianos que habían estado casados durante cuarenta años.

-"- No es justo, yo no sabía que no era un restaurante chino -"-

-"- ¿Qué hay de malo en pho gusto fideos vietnamita -?"-

-"- Quería probar las cosas que la gente llamada" galletas de la fortuna! "Quiero conocer a mi - "-

-"- No le diga a su fortuna, y, además, es mi dinero para que -"-

Entonces los dos entraron por la puerta abierta, mirando a Rukia engañado y mal humor, irritada buscando a Ichigo, completamente cargado con bolsas de plástico de lectura 'Pho-tastic.

Karin rápidamente se levantó de un salto, tomó algunas de las bolsas de su hermano mayor, y el shinigami en tropel a la cocina. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Toushirou empujando a Renji para que despierte con el pie.

Sacar las placas y algunos palillos, Karin e Ichigo configuraron la tabla para el resto de los shinigami. No fue hasta unos momentos antes de todo el mundo empezó a comer su comida.

...

A mitad de su plato, Karin noto algún tipo de asimetría con la disposición de los tazones de fuente. Se quedaba pegado a ella como una picazón, algo parecía mal.

Entonces se dio cuenta por qué. Habían pedido 15 tazones de fuente, que en promedio dos y media tazas por persona. Parecía que todo shinigami tenía un gran apetito. Sin embargo, Karin y Rukia sólo tenían un plato cada una, mientras que Matsumoto tenia dos tazones humeantes delante de ella. Ichigo y Renji tenían, como era de esperar, tres copas por persona. Pero eso sólo añade un máximo de 10 bolos.

Lo que significaba que los restantes cinco tazones había ido a otro que Toushirou.

Los ojos de Karin fueron atraídos por el asiento de Toushirou en la mesa como imanes. Cinco grandes cuencos estaban dispuestos en un semicírculo frente al vapor de Toushirou, y ya estaba terminando la sopa en su segunda copa y llegar con una mano para el tercero.

Fue morbosamente fascinante ver a un niño de sólo un poco más grande que ella, consumiendo toda esa comida como un vacío. ¿Dónde empezó a ir todo?

Todo lo que se requiere para Toushirou para terminar un tazón de fuente fue un par de sorbos y las maniobras de los palillos para comer todos los fideos y derribo que los fideos de chugging el resto de la sopa. Y luego el plato estaba vacío.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba mirando, Karin rápidamente cerró la boca y trató de concentrarse en terminar sus fideos cuando aún estaban calientes.

...

El shinigami todo parecía estar en estado de coma alimentos de todo tipo. Estaban en silencio mirando fijamente la televisión.

Karin, sin embargo, estaba ocupada. Como en la casa no estaba Yuzu, Karin tuvo que realizar una cierta rutina que incluye lavarse la cara con agua hirviendo para hacer la cara roja. La rutina obligatoria sí se estaba llenando su nariz con agua para producir una voz congestionada. Todos estos procesos son bastante dolorosos, pero Karin tenía una buena razón para hacerlos.

Durante los últimos cuatro días, para poder entrenar con Toushirou, Karin había fingido estar enferma.

Y fue alrededor de las tres, cuando Yuzu volvería a casa desde la escuela. Así que Karin tuvo que preparar para buscar enfermos.

Todo los shinigamis parecían pensar que sus acciones eran muy divertidas.

-"Usted sabe, usted podría decirle que usted está practicando fútbol. Sería más fácil."- Ichigo le sugirio.

Karin se volvió iracundo a su hermano y le dijo: -"¿Eres tonto, Ichi-nii? No puedo faltar a la escuela sólo por el fútbol, no importa lo divertido que sea-!"

...

Después de que Karin se había ido a cambiar en su pijama y se acuesta a poner en su acto de Yuzu, Rangiku se rió y dijo -"Karin realmente se preocupa por su hermana, ¿no?"-

Encogiéndose de hombros, Renji dijo:- "Ella es como su hermano en ese aspecto, ¿no?"- Rukia asintió con la aprobación.

-"Cállate"- Ichigo masculló, avergonzado.

Pero cuando Toushirou impaciencia tapping en la superficie de la mesa del shinigami estaban sentados alrededor, Ichigo y los demás se volvieron hacia él.

-"Esa no es la única manera que es similar a la suya, Kurosaki. Ella se convirtió en un shinigami menos de una semana, y ya ha alcanzado su Shikai."-

Los ojos de Ichigo se redujeron. -"Ya lo sé. ¿Y qué?"-

El shinigami más pequeño suspiró y puso la barbilla en las manos. -"Lo que estoy tratando de decir es, que Kurosaki Karin esta un paso más cerca de conocer a su interior hueco."-

En ese momento, estaban todas las expresiones que usan la cara seria. Los ojos oscuros, Ichigo dijo: -"Cuando eso suceda, tendré que llevarla a los vizards. Pero Karin todavía tiene tiempo hasta entonces."-

Cuando miró hacia el otro shinigami, sus ojos estaban casi suplicante. -"Probablemente ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta -"-

-"Es sólo cuestión de tiempo"-

Toushirou se puso de pie y resistió la tentación de mirar por encima del hombro a lo que él sabía que iba a ser un infeliz Ichigo. Odiaba la situación por la que se desnuda así, pero alguien tenía que mantener un ojo objetivo en materia de Karin. Y ese "alguien" sin duda no podía ser de Ichigo.

-"Matsumoto, Abarai, vamonos. Tenemos que irnos antes de que la otra Kurosaki menor vuelve de la escuela"-

A medida que el shinigami otros apilados a través de la puerta, Rukia poner una mano sobre el hombro de Ichigo.

-"Estoy segura de que va a estar bien. Has hecho bien en contra de su interior hueco."-

Ichigo suspiró profundamente y murmuró: -"Es muy peligroso ... y es mi culpa ..."-

...

En el momento había llegado Yuzu, Karin estaba en la cama fingiendo muy convincente a estar enfermo, e Ichigo se encontraba en su habitación con Rukia. Cuando la cabeza de su hermana gemela se asomó por la puerta, Karin le dio una tos ronca y le preguntó con voz ronca falsa: -"¿Oh, Yuzu, estás de vuelta?"-

Con cara de preocupación, Yuzu, dijo -"¿Tu resfrío sigue siendo tan malo, Karin-chan? Nunca generalmente te enfermas ... y ahora que usted lo hace, va por tanto tiempo ..."-

Sentimientos de culpa afloraron, Karin dio Yuzu una débil sonrisa y dijo: -" Está bien. Creo que estoy armando durante todos esos años nunca me enfermé "-

Después de tocar Karin los febriles de las mejillas, Yuzu suspiró y se sustituye el paño sobre la frente de Karin.

Cuando Yuzu había salido de su habitación para la cocina para empezar a preparar la cena, Karin puso los ojos y murmuró: -"Tal vez debería sacar una Ichi-nii y desaparecen durante semanas. Eso sería más fácil que fingir estar enfermo cuando no lo estoy ... "-

...

Al día siguiente, después de que Yuzu se había ido a la escuela, Toushirou llevo a Karin alrededor de la ciudad para conocer las funciones más básicas de shinigami.

-"Al realizar un entierro del alma, tienes que poner una cierta cantidad de energía espiritual en la empuñadura de su zanpakutou:"- Él demostró presionando el extremo de la empuñadura de Hyourinmaru a la frente del alma que había cazado a cabo, con cuidado de estampado un sello en el alma. A medida que sustituye Hyourinmaru a su lugar habitual en la espalda, el alma se hizo transparente y desapareció con un destello de luz.

...

Con el alma errante que al lado se encuentra, Karin hizo exactamente lo que le dijeron, de realizar el entierro del alma correctamente.

-"Eso es bastante fácil ..."-

Es lo que pensaba hasta que el alma aulló de dolor cuando se fue a la Sociedad de Almas. Alarmados por la posibilidad de que se había lesionado de alguna manera el espíritu, Karin miró a Toushirou con pánico en sus ojos.

-"Pusiste demaciada energía espiritual cuando hiciste el entierro de alma"- Toushirou dijo.

Karin se frotó la nuca, avergonzada. Para su sorpresa, Toushirou se encogió de hombros.

-"Todo el mundo se equivoca la primera vez. No te preocupes, todo lo que tienes que hacer es utilizar menos presion espiritual cuando se hace el ritual."-

...

Entonces, un día después de que, Karin estaba cansado de fingir estar enfermo, (y también trató de la formación, el reciclaje de huecos, y la realización de entierros del alma) para que ella se fue a la escuela con Yuzu. El profesor la saludó y no amenazante.

-"Así que ... Kurosaki ... Usted finalmente ha vuelto a incorporarse a la vida, ¿no?"-

Karin trató de no reírse, porque sólo iba a ver la ironía en la pregunta retórica del profesor. En cambio, ella acechaba a su asiento y se derrumbó en él, cada vez que el estudiante delincuente.

Las clases no eran tan malas como había pensado, no había nada demasiado nuevo ... hasta que ...

...

En su escritorio, Karin gruñó con la frustración por la pila de preparación antes de ella. Ella gimió y su frente golpeó el escritorio con un golpe audible.

-"Así que ... mucho ... los deberes ... ¡Maldita sea!"-

-"Tal vez la formación era preferible. Sólo tal vez."-


	11. Primeros nombres

Este fic peretenece a CrystallineX yo solo lo traduzco porque me gusta mucho. Disfrútenlo.

Diálogos: hitsukarin por siempre

Pensamientos: hitsukarin por siempre

Sueños/recuerdos: hitsukarin por siempre

….

Capítulo 11 - Primeros nombres

...

Karin aún no sabía que era peor. Entrenamiento o tarea. Al verse obligada a entrenar por la noche, y hacer las tareas de la mañana en estos días, y como ambos no le dieron tiempo para dormir, Karin decidió que en conjunto el entrenamiento y la tarea, constituían la pesadilla más grande de su vida.

Toushirou fue aumentando lentamente los niveles de dificultad en el entrenamiento con Karin.

Por último, ha acabado por completo, Karin volvió a caer al suelo a la tierra con un montruoso dolor de espalda. Por lo menos la hierba amortiguo su caída. Su maestro de ojos azules se cernía sobre ella y le dijo cruelmente:

-"Levántate, Kurosaki. Todavia le falta entrenamiento para que sea considerada buena en el uso de su zanpakutou."-

Gimiendo, Karin dijo malhumorada:

-"¿No has oído hablar de algo que se llama sueño? Nosotros, los humanos lo necesitamos, ya sabes."- y ella cerró los ojos.

Sólo para tener el viento eliminado de su estómago. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, indignada, y miró a su área del estómago, esperando ver a los pies de su maestro estrellándose contra su vientre, pero para su sorpresa, era el pelo del capitán en su lugar. El joven tenía su cabeza en su estomago!

-"Entonces vamos a ver cuánto tiempo aguantas de esta manera."- Era la voz de Toushirou, viniendo de alguna parte alrededor de su estómago.

Karin, decidido seguir con el intento de dormir cerró los ojos, hizo una mueca, pero se abstuvo de hacer comentarios.

Después de varios momentos, Toushirou, comentó:

-"Oye, realmente eres una buena almohada."-

Karin se retorcía. Si el plan de su maestro era impedirle dormir, para que a continuación, estuviera trabajando. Ella era extremadamente delicada, y tenia una cabeza en su estómago - ¡la cabeza de un niño nada menos! - Fue muy incómodo. En más de un sentido. Durante varios minutos, ella estaba allí, tratando de ignorar el peso de una cabeza en su estómago, tratando en vano de conciliar el sueño.

Por último, Karin perdido la batalla para tratar de pasar por alto que la cabeza de un hombre estaba en su estómago, y le preguntó tímidamente:

-"Umm ... Hitsugaya-sensei ... ¿Va a bajar, por favor?"-

No hubo respuesta.

-"¿Voy a volver a la formación...?"-

Todavía no hay respuesta. Entonces Karin se dio cuenta de que la respiración de su maestro era profunda y regular. Se quedó dormido.

-"¿Qué, por lo que estaba demasiado cansado? Es un poco obstinado ... "-

Pero, cuando ella por casualidad otro vistazo en el pelo de plata y el perfil extrañamente apacible, pensó que tal vez su maestro no era tan malo después de todo.

...

Karin se despertó para encontrarse en el suelo con un haori blanco (kimono), que la cubria como una manta. Bostezo, Karin se sentó y se desperezó. Mirando alrededor, vio que Toushirou no estaba a la vista.

-"¿Hola? ¿Hitsugaya-sensei?"-

No hubo respuesta, salvo por su propia voz haciendo eco de la espalda. Frunció el ceño, Karin vuelve a llamar

- "¡Yo! ¡ hombre-Shinigami!"-

Todavía no hay respuesta.

-¿"Entrenador del mal?"-

Ahora ella se estaba poniendo nerviosa. ¿Dónde había ido? De pie, y cubierta por el haori blanco sobre los hombros como un manto, Karin se metió por las altas hierbas. Ella no había ido muy lejos cuando oyó una voz detrás de ella.

-"¿Adónde vas?"-

Ah, allí estaba él. En cuanto a Toushirou, Karin le preguntó:

-"Yo iba a ir a buscarlo a usted. ¿Dónde estaba usted, de todos modos?"-

-"Fui a dar un informe a la Sociedad de Almas."- su respuesta fue poco antes de que dio la espalda a ella y comenzó a alejarse.

Confundida, Karin gritó: -"Espera, ¿a dónde vas?"-

Mirando por encima de su hombro, él respondió: -"A tu casa ¿Qué, no vas a ir a la escuela? Porque si no es asi, eso está bien conmigo. Siempre se puede tener más entren-"- Él se vio interrumpido por su propio haori blanco de capitán que fue arrojado a su cara.

Karin ya estaba corriendo por delante de él, gritando: -"¡Mierda!¡ Mi tarea!"-

...

-"Ya estamos en casa."- gritaron a coro las gemelas, ya que regresaba de la escuela, Karin línea de un golpe a más tardar el Yuzu, debido al cansancio.

Karin y Yuzu entraron por la puerta de su casa, para encontrar a Ichigo y Rukia dormidos en el sofá. Yuzu le sonrió y se rió antes de ir a buscar una manta para cubrirlos. Por otro lado, Karin se rascó la cabeza y miró a la pareja. Eran coincidentes, pero de alguna manera encajaban. Ella no estaba muy segura de cómo hacerlo. Tal vez porque Rukia parecía lo suficientemente fuerte como para manejar a su hermano.

Ella no podía dejar de reír cuando la cabeza de Rukia cayó sobre el hombro de Ichigo, y murmurando en su sueño dijo -"me dejan... unas fresas..."- (Ichigo también significa fresa;])

Incluso después de que Yuzu había cruzado a la clínica para dar una mano, Karin todavía estaba de pie y mirando a su hermano, que parecía de lo más tranquilo que ella lo había visto en años.

Mientras que Karin estaba pensando observando a su hermano y Rukia, alguien había entrado detrás de ella. Los dedos se golpearon el hombro.

-"Kurosaki"-

Karin se dio la vuelta y saludó: -"¡Oh, hey, Hitsugaya-sensei."-

Era una extraña mezcla de formalidad e informalidad. Karin hizo una mueca. De todas las felicitaciones posibles, que tenía que ser más frívola de la que ella pudo haber dicho. O tal vez sólo estaba siendo paranoico.

Sea como fuere, a Toushirou no parecia importarle.

-"Nos vamos a la mañana a lo de Urahara. Hay algunas cosas que necesito para llegar allí, y ya me voy, que también podría ir y hablar con él acerca de su Shikai. Se lo comenté a él cuando fui a recoger a mi gigai, y me dijo que quería verla. "-

Cuando Karin estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decir que ella todavía tenía mucha tarea que hacer, Toushirou pareció darse cuenta de lo que su alumna estaba a punto de decir, y añadió con el ceño fruncido: -"Y ni siquiera piensa en negarse a ir. "-

Sus ojos también agregaron -"yo puedo hacer tu entrenamiento un infierno si no escuchas lo que digo."-

Karin suspiró. ¿Por qué todos sus profesores parecen estar tan obsesionado con torturarla?

...

-"Kurosaki! ¿Va a concentrarse?"-

Y allí estaba ella, en la oscuridad de la noche, entrenando con Toushirou. Una vez más.

-"Soy capaz de liberar mi zanpakutou ahora, ¿así que me recuerda por qué tengo que entrenar de nuevo?"- Karin le preguntó por enésima vez.

Y por enésima vez, Toushirou respondió:

-"No es suficiente que se haya podido hacer su Shikai una o dos veces! Tienes que ser capaz de convocarlo a voluntad!"-

Con el ceño fruncido, Karin le contestó: -"Para ti es fácil decirlo, ya que eres un capitán!"-

Sin embargo, centró su energía espiritual, y gritó: -"Lucha, Shinketsuen!"-

Esta vez, funcionó, y ella llamó a la batalla contra las llamas el hielo de Hyourinmaru. Después de unos cuantos empujones débiles de llamas carmesí, las llamas se desvanecieron, y la zanpakutou de Karin había vuelto a su estado inédito. Dejó escapar un gruñido de frustracion y trató una vez más, logrando mantener Shinketsuen dio a conocer un poco más largo esta vez.

Parecía más bien inútil a su modo, cada vez que el fuego derritió el hielo de Toushirou, el agua resultante solo rociaba sus llamas.

-"¿Cuál es el punto? ¡El agua domina el fuego, por lo que nunca voy a ganar!"-

Pausando su combate, Toushirou respondió: -"El objetivo de su formación no es que yo gane. Es para que usted mejore. Por otra parte, si enfocas tu energía espiritual lo suficiente, estoy seguro de que puede mantener su fuego. No es normal el fuego que se está trabajando. "-

Suspirando, Karin apretó en el puño de Shinketsuen.

-"Sólo una ronda más, entonces."-

-"Sí, y luego nos dirigimos a la tienda de Urahara."-

Karin se quejó. Se había olvidado de eso.

...

Tienda de Urahara….

-"Urahara"-. Toushirou saludó al dueño de la tienda.

Renji, un poco más cortés, dijo: -"Hola, Urahara-san."-

Los otros shinigamis, incluyendo Ichigo, Rukia, y Rangiku, saludaron cordialmente a Urahara.

Sin embargo, Karin no saludo al 'hombre sádico, desaliñado viejo´ en absoluto. Ella se limitó a mirarlo con mal humor como ella perplejo en la tienda de dulces. Jinta no hizo nada para mejorar su estado de ánimo cuando él le clavó dolorosamente en las costillas y susurró: -"¿Dónde está Yuzu-san?"-

Inesperadamente, Karin le gruñó: -"Ella está en la escuela A diferencia de mí" - aquí le disparó una mirada desagradable a Toushirou -"que fui arrastrada hasta aquí por la fuerza."-

Exhalando ruidosamente, Toushirou puso los ojos y dijo: -"Deja de ser tan dramática, Kurosaki. Hemos venido aquí por una razón. Una de las razones es porque estamos agotando el Soul Candy. La otra razón es por su"- subrayó la palabra 'su' -"Shikai"-

Empuje de Karin con suavidad, Rukia le susurró -"muéstrale a Urahara tu Shikai."-

Suspirando, Karin se metió un caramelo del alma en la boca (que era ella junto al último) y salió de su cuerpo en su traje de shinigami.

Levantando su dedo jovial, Urahara dijo:

-"Por mucho que me alegro por su entusiasmo, Karin-san, creo que la mejor ubicación para blandir una espada sería en el sótano."-

Así que después de saltar hacia abajo en el sótano, Karin desenvainó su zanpakutou en el ámbito de la formación desagradablemente familiar. Sólo por el bien de la curiosidad, Karin miró a su alrededor, para ver si el foso Shattered todavía estaba allí. No fue. Supuse.

Cuando todos se habían sentado en las rocas dispersas aquí y allá, Karin se instaló en una posición de combate y gritó: -"Agakuro, Shinketsuen!"-

Con un destello de energía espiritual de color rojo, la zanpakutou de Karin había transformado en el arma de doble filo nuevo. Mentalmente, Karin dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Por lo menos no se había humillado delante de todos los demás Shinigamis. Fue más que suficiente que Toushirou viera todos sus fracasados con sus intentos de Shikai.

Mirando a la espada de manera crítica, Urahara dijo: -"¿Puedo ver su uso en combate?"-

Atentamente, Toushirou vuelto a la forma de Shinigami, con lo que parecía ser su dulce alma, pasado y sacó Hyourinmaru.

Después de unos minutos de combate entre el hielo y el fuego, Urahara tosió. Ellos dos se detuvieron con el combate y en posición de firmes, esperando a cualquier comentario que el dueño de la tienda tuviera que decir.

-"Karin-san. Su zanpakutou es un tipo de fuego elemental"-

Poniendo los ojos, y el sellado y la envoltura de su zanpakutou, Karin en el suelo comento sarcásticamente -"¿En serio? Nunca lo hubiera imaginado."-

Toushirou, también, parecía estar un poco impaciente.

-"¿De verdad hombre que creó el Hougyok? Dinos algo que no sabemos!"-

Ajusto el abanico abierto y ligeramente se abanicaba con él, Urahara dijo con delicadeza: -"Que esté acabado hombre de negocios ordinario, entonces."-

Cuando todo el mundo había caído de nuevo en silencio, continuó: -"Como te decía antes, es un Shinketsuen zanpakutou de fuego de tipo elemental. Sin embargo, parece ser un híbrido de las clases, como también es un tipo de zanpakutou espiritual"-

Abrio la boca para preguntar justo lo que define un tipo de zanpakutou espiritual, Karin casi saltó de su piel en varios sonidos chirriantes, olvidando rápidamente la pregunta. Todo el shinigami que había venido de la Sociedad de Almas de inmediato sacaron sus teléfonos celulares, que siguieron chillando de una manera que hizo que Karin se le pusiera piel de gallina. Las varias veces que había ido con Toushirou para exterminar a los huecos, los teléfonos celulares los había sonó solamente. ¿Por qué estaban chillando ahora?

Toushirou exclamó: -"Hay cinco de los Arrancar, ya juzgar por sus presiones espirituales, dos de ellos son Espada!"-

Karin miró, alarmada. Todo lo que estaba hablando, no sonaba bien.

-"¿Arrancar? ¿Espada?"-

Toushirou asintió sombríamente -"Arrancar son huecos humanoides. Y la Espada son los diez Arrancar más fuertes."-

Karin entendio lo que quería decir con huecos humanoides. Las inusualmente fuertes que parecían más humanos, que siempre le había parecido la molestia más grande de los shinigamis.

Al mismo tiempo, a excepción de Urahara, todos los Shinigamis en el sótano de los cuales no habían ya derramado su gigai, se tragaron su Soul Candy y aparecieron con sus negros uniformes hakama.

Pero antes de que Karin pudiera ponerse al día con Toushirou y los otros, Ichigo la cogió por el brazo.

-"Usted no va"-

Atornillando el brazo libre, Karin argumentó:- "No tenemos tiempo para esto. Me he vuelto más fuerte. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es evitar la Espada, ¿verdad? Así que voy a tomar uno de los más débiles!"-

-"Usted no entiende! Los Arrancar regulares tienen una gran fuerza también!"-

-"Yo sí. Voy."-

Rukia insistio -"Deja que vaya, Ichigo. Si se trata de cinco de ellos en contra de seis de nosotros, va a estar bien. Voy a luchar con ella."-

El tiempo era corto, por lo que Ichigo cedió. Pero juró mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre su hermana menor.

...

-"Oye, mira lo rápido que llegó!"-

-"Te dije que no tendrías que ir a buscarlos. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es liberar nuestra presión espiritual."-

Los cinco Arrancars estaban formados, todos suspendidos en el cielo. Karin observó que todos parecían casi humanos, con excepción de los agujeros en su pecho y los restos de máscaras en sus rostros. Llevaban hakamas blancas y estilizados.

Todos los shinigamis saltaron hacia el cielo para hacer frente a los arrancars, todos los cuales emitian grandes cantidades de presión espiritual. Ella se estremeció involuntariamente, y no fue porque el viento era frío.

-"Usted y Kuchiki asumir el Arrancar en el extremo izquierdo. Y recuerde. Enfoque" - susurró una voz en el oído de Karin. Fue Toushirou. Reprimió un salto de sorpresa y asintió con la cabeza. Ella confiaba en su juicio. No importaba por cuán poco tiempo, él era su maestro. Señalando hacia Rukia, quien inclinó la cabeza en señal de asentimiento, Karin avanzó lentamente camino hacia el Arrancar de la izquierda. Al mismo tiempo, Renji y Rangiku tomaron cada uno en una de la otra Arrancar y hacia fuera a diferentes lugares.

El Arrancar con el que Karin y Rukia se emparejaron en contra de todo era magra del músculo, piel oscura, y, francamente, fea.

Dibujo su espada, Rukia preguntó: -"¿Cuál es tu negocio aquí, arrancar?"-

Despreciando, el Arrancar respondió: -"Mi nombre es Checha Zerto, número treinta y siete años. Y no creo que te vaya a decir por lo que estamos aquí. Eso acabaría con el propósito de nuestra misión, de todos modos."-

Rukia a cabo en un brazo para sostener Karin espalda. -"Me lo llevo -"- Su sentencia fue interrumpida por una fuente repentina de sangre de su hombro con el torso. Karin miró, los ojos con horror como Rukia se tambaleó hacia atrás y cayó a través del aire. Oyó el grito de su hermano -"Rukia!"-

Un destello de color negro se precipitó pasando a Karin para tomar al Shinigami caído. Ichigo colocó a la herida Rukia con cuidado sobre el suelo y saltó hacia atrás para enfrentarse con Checha Zerto. Pero antes de que cualquiera podría atacarse unos a otros, otro Arrancar bloqueo a Ichigo, diciendo: -"Usted se enfrentara a mí, shinigami. El Quinto (quinto) Espada debe mantener sus manos ocupadas, ¿no?"-

Sus espadas se enfrentaron a toda prisa e Ichigo usp shumpoo y se trasladó a una ubicación diferente para evitar colocar a Rukia y Karin en peligro. No le gustaba la idea de dejar a Karin sola, pero no había otra opción.

Esto dejó a Karin sola cara con Checha Zerto. La ingestión, ella sacó su espada. El Arrancar la miró, aparentemente aburrido. -"¿Y quién eres tú, el camarón?"-

Apretando los dientes, Karin respondió: -"Kurosaki Karin."-

En su respuesta, Checha Zerto sonrió.

-"¿Ah, sí? ¿Así que en realidad vale la pena jugar contigo?"-

La reducción de los ojos y se rasca la cara, el Arrancar quejó -"Oh hombre, pero yo no tengo que matarte"-

Antes de que pudiera averiguar lo que quería decir con cualquiera de sus frases, Karin escuchó una nota aburrida, bajo sonando en el aire, y se dio cuenta de que el Arrancar ya no estaba de pie delante de ella. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de determinar dónde se había ido, antes de que ella escuchó a su espalda.

-"¿Estoy aquí para mí?"-

Instintivamente, Karin primera vuelta, para evitar el golpe, pero era demasiado lento, y un dolor ató los cordones de su lado izquierdo.

...

Pelea de Toushiro….

El oponente de Toushirou tenía el pelo negro de estilo para un salmonete rizado por el viento. Ladeando la cabeza en un arco de insolente, el Arrancar dijo: -"Mi nombre es Isidro, el Noveno (IX) Espada."-

Entrecerrando los ojos, Toushirou, dijo,- "Hitsugaya Toushirou, el capitán de la Décima División"-

-"Eso va a hacer las cosas divertidas, ¿no es así?"-

Por lo tanto, la Espada ni siquiera iba a liberar su zanpakutou. Era tonto tendría que pagar por subestimar a Hitsugaya Toushirou. Y él tendría que pagar rápido, porque a juzgar por lo que oía, Karin estaba luchando sola contra un Arrancar. Toushirou le gritó a ella: -"¡Espera, Kurosaki! ¡Ya voy!"-

Tendría que terminar esta pelea rápido. Él lanzó su zanpakutou.

...

Pelea de Karin…

Karin tosió sangre. El sabor de metal líquido llenó la boca y Karin luchado para evitar arcadas. Cautelosamente, ella puso una mano en su costado izquierdo. Su hakama shinigami estaba mojada con la sangre de ella. Su sangre. Desde la distancia, oyó otras batallas, y la voz de Toushirou gritando: -"Espera, Kurosaki! Ya voy!"-

Vagamente se supone que su profesor estaba hablando con ella y no su hermano.

Antes de que Karin alcanzó a pensar siquiera un pensamiento más, sintió un dolor ardiente, esta vez en su lado derecho. Incluso mientras estaba encorvada y tratando en vano de detener el flujo de su sangre, Karin logro mirar hacia arriba en la cara de su oponente.

-"Y ahí estaba yo, pensando que la hermana del famoso Ichigo Kurosaki sería realmente vale la pena luchar ... pero ella es más que una niña débil".-

Débilmente, se las arregló para esquivar slos próximos dos ataques del espada, pero era obvio que él estaba jugando con ella. ¿Por qué no acababa de matarla y acabar de una vez?

Y de repente, el Arrancar atacó de nuevo, esta vez presentando su espada entre dos de sus costillas inferiores del lado derecho, la manga blanca ahora salpicado con la sangre de Karin. Su visión fue un túnel. Ella no podía morir allí ... pero su control sobre su zanpakutou estaba aflojando, sus pensamientos se volvieron lentos, y los párpados caídos.

-"Ah… esto no es divertido, creo que deberíamos terminar con esto."- Checha Zerto se quejó.

-"Eres tan débil ..."- fue lo último que Karin escuchó antes de perder la conciencia, pero la voz que había hablado con ella sonaba como la de una mujer. Le pareció vagamente familiar y extraño al mismo tiempo.

Era el dueño de la voz que se hizo cargo de Karin.

...

Casi de inmediato, Toushirou sintió el cambio en la presión espiritual de Karin. Él cambió de marcha. Su Shikai obviamente no era suficiente para derrotar a un Espada.

-"Yo no tengo el tiempo para jugar con usted, Noveno Espada. Bankai."-

Antes de que Isidro, incluso pudiera liberar su zanpakutou, Toushirou gritó: -"¡Ryuusenka!" (Dios te salve, Flor del Dragón)"-

El espada, fue tomado por sorpresa, fue inmediatamente encerrado en el hielo. Para derrotar al enemigo por completo, Toushirou tomó un paso más allá mediante el uso de Sennen Hyourou (Prisión de hielo de mil años). Le había parecido casi ridículamente fácil, pero Toushirou no tomó el tiempo para considerar las anomalías sobre los enemigos que ya había derrotado. No cuando los demás estaban en peligro.

-"Kurosaki!"-

...

Con un chorro de sangre, Karin saltó hacia atrás y desprendiéndose de la espada de Checha Zerto. Casi de inmediato, el flujo de sangre comenzó a dejar todas sus heridas. El pelo de Karin cayó en su cara y la máscara que había comenzado a formarse alrededor de su rostro se hizo visible. Era una máscara de un esqueleto y blanco con rayas de color rojo tejido a través de ella en un diseño extrañamente grotesco. Los ojos que miraban a través de los agujeros de la máscara a medio formar negro con los alumnos eran de color carmesí.

Checha Zerto dio un paso atrás, alarmado.

-"Pero que el -"-

Sin ni siquiera una orden verbal, el hueco-Karin lanzo a Shinketsuen, y comenzó a girar su ahora zanpakutou de doble filo estilo chino, recortando y disparando llamas carmesí de la hoja de su espada en arcos.

Sus movimientos se habían vuelto más fluidos y más difíciles de seguir; impredecible. Pero ella parecía estar dibujando una espiral en el aire, las llamas en espiral hacia el exterior y la contratación antes de que ella se lanzó hacia delante, el envío de las llamas oscuras hacia adelante para engullir a Checha Zerto. El Arrancar no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, además de un emitir un grito ahogado antes de que fuera destruido por las llamas.

-"Je... Uno menos".-

Detrás de la máscara hueca a medio formar, Karin tenía una sonrisa maníaca.

-"Así que, ¿quién sigue?"-

-"Kurosaki!"-

El hueco-Karin volvió su mirada hacia el rojo y el negro de Toushirou acercandose rápidamente. Su sonrisa se amplió siniestramente.

-"¿Oh, así que es un shinigami esta vez?"-

Toushirou gruñó una maldición antes de dar picadas más cerca del hueco de Karin con sus alas de hielo.

-"Es demasiado tarde." – susurró – "Si sólo había derrotado a los Espada antes ...!"-

Pero lo intentó una vez más para llegar a Karin, quien fue su alumno, si no su amigo.

-"Kurosaki ..."-

El hueco-Karin empezó a parecer aburrida. Ella replicó:

- "Si usted está hablando con la mujer débil que era dueño de este cuerpo, darse por vencido. Es mi cuerpo ahora. Y creo que te voy a matar con el."-

Se lamió los labios, las pupilas rojas centelleantes.

-"Oh, estoy seguro que le gustaría eso. Su precioso maestro empapado en su propia sangre y el hielo con sus propias manos, antes de que ella incluso llegara a llamarlo por su nombre."-

Ella se rió con una risa que no era para nada como la risa de Karin. Era aguda y cruel; Karin podría haber sido un poco traviesa, pero al menos su risa había sido cálida y contagiosa.

Toushirou estaba a punto de acercarse a Karin, que le dijera que salir de ella, pero Rangiku apareció a su lado, tratando de detenerlo. Ella originalmente había venido a decirle que la Espada restante, rival de Ichigo, había huido a Hueco Mundo por él mismo, el resto de los Arrancar que ya habían sido muertos.

-"Taichou, que es peligroso como ella esta ahora, no debe -"-

-"Suéltame, Matsumoto -"-

Toushirou se liberó del férreo control de su teniente y voló directamente a Karin con retuerce Daiguren de Hyourinmaru. Agarró el hueco de Karin por los hombros y la sacudió.

-"Sal de ella, Kurosaki usted -!"-

El hueco de Karin entornó los ojos. Su sonrisa había desaparecido, sustituida por una expresión aún más aterradora.

-"Usted realmente no debe valorar sus brazos."-

Llamas carmesí desplegados en la hoja de Shinketsuen, pero antes de que pudieran tratar de cercenar los brazos de Toushirou, Karin extendió su propia mano y tiró de la máscara en su rostro.

Shinketsuen llamas se congeló en su lugar y pareció desvanecerse. Esperanzado, Toushirou aumentó la presión sobre los hombros de Karin.

Karin parecía estar luchando consigo misma; Toushirou sabía que se trataba de luchar con su interior hueco.

-"Devuelveme... a ... mi ... cuerpo!"-

Esta vez, Toushirou reconoció la voz de Karin, incluso a través del timbre hueco similar.

Por último, con el sonido como el chasquido de un látigo, Karin arrancó la mascarilla, que de inmediato se derrumbó en pedazos en su mano.

Los ojos de Karin eran de su negro normal. Sus ojos negros familiares se centraron en los azules de Toushirou, y Karin logró susurrar - "Tou ... Shirou ..."-

Sin pensarlo, Toushirou abrazó a Karin, ignorando el pequeño ruido de sorpresa de Rangiku.

-"Estás bien ahora... Karin"-

Karin las arregló para sonreír a pesar de su conmoción y el miedo de lo que había pasado poco tiempo atrás a ella. El chico frio que se había referido siempre, incluso las personas más cercanas a él por sus apellidos, la había llamado "Karin".

-"Me llamó por mi nombre ..."-

...


	12. Mas cerca…

Este fic peretenece a CrystallineX yo solo lo traduzco porque me gusta mucho. Disfrútenlo.

Diálogos: hitsukarin por siempre

Pensamientos: hitsukarin por siempre

Sueños/recuerdos: hitsukarin por siempre

….

Capítulo 12 – Mas cerca…. 

Hueco Mundo: Las Noches

-"Aizen-sama!"-

El Quinto (quinto) Espada, sangrando profusamente de una herida en el pecho, se tambaleó en la sala del trono y temblando se arrodilló delante de Aizen Sousuke.

Aizen le abrió los ojos y el Espada se estremeció. Sólo Aizen fue capaz de abrir los ojos y hacer que parezca amenazar la vida. Descansando en su silla, Aizen examinó el hueco de sangrado con frialdad, y le preguntó:

-"¿Su informe, Gartuano?"-

-"Seis shinigami nos han detenido, Aizen-sama. La presión espiritual de los no nacidos-vizard en la ciudad de Karakura, pertenecía a la hermana menor de Kurosaki Ichigo."-

El labio curvado de Aizen.

-"Obviamente, usted no pudo capturarla. Así que tendremos que enviar otro equipo para llevar nuestro vizard experimentable de Las Noches."-

Tragando saliva, Gartuano miró al suelo y dijo: -"Ella entró en un Estado hueco de defensa y el otro shinigami nos impidió llegar a ella, perdóname, Aizen-sama ..."-

-"¿Y supongo que todos los otros Arrancar, incluyendo Isidro, fueron asesinados?"-

-"S… sí, señor."-

"Muy bien. Usted puede irse."-

Con un suspiro de alivio, la quinta Espada se retiró apresuradamente de la sala del trono.

...

Mundo real: la ciudad de Karakura.

-"Karin-chan, Rukia-san ... aguanten un poco más de tiempo ..."-

Inoue Orihime tenía un difícil trabajo, una vez más, la curación de las lesiones de varios de los Shinigamis. Ichigo se cernía preocupad sobre Rukia y su hermana menor, frunció el ceño más profundamente de lo habitual. Toushirou, por el contrario, se quedó quieto, mirando fijamente a la barrera de oro que encerraba a Karin y Rukia. Había ya mostrado una cantidad excesiva de la emoción para hoy. Un poco más y no sería él. Así se estableció en silencio observando los poderes fuertes del rechazo de Orihime.

Rangiku ella se sentó junto a su capitán y declaró a sabiendas -"Esa niña ... Karin ... debe ser muy especial para usted."-

Toushirou ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a su teniente. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en la curación de Karin a pocos metros de distancia de él.- Qué te hace decir eso-

-"La llamo por su nombre."- fue su simple respuesta. Ni siquiera tenia que hablar de lo que había mantenido Karin después de que ella había vuelto a la normalidad.

Él no tenía forma de refutarlo. Con el ceño fruncido, Toushirou gruñó: -"Eso fue una sola vez, Matsumoto. Y además, ella es mi alumna. Sería un desperdicio de mi esfuerzo si ella acaba de morir o se convierte en un hueco."-

A pesar de que Rangiku levantó una ceja para dar excusas a Toushirou, ella no continuo con el asunto. Algunas cosas tenían que llevarse a cabo sin la ayuda de otros.

-"Karin-chan! Usted no debe estar en movimiento todavía!"-

Terca como era Karin, ya estaba tratando de sentarse.

De repente, de pie y cruzado de brazos en frente a la ahora consciente Karin, Toushirou le ordenó con firmeza- "Acuéstate"-

-"Toushirou ..."- Karin se quedó mirando a los ojos Toushirou con dolor.

Arrodillado a su lado, Toushirou, dijo un poco más suavemente -"Usted fue herida de gravedad, ¿ sabes?."- Con suavidad, la empujó por la espalda en una posición que ella permaneciera acostada.

La mirada de Karin recorrió la cara de -Toushirou a Ichigo.

-"Ichi-nii ..."

Había una increíble cantidad de dolor en los ojos marrones de Ichigo cuando empezó a decir -"Karin, yo ..."-

-"¿Sabía usted que yo también tengo que luchar con mi hueco?¿ Mi hueco interior?"- Karin preguntó en voz baja.

Con la cabeza gacha, Ichigo respondió en voz baja: -"Sí"-

En un tono ligeramente diferente de la voz, Karin preguntó: -"¿Pero lo podre controlar? ¿verdad?"-

Mirando hacia atrás a su hermana, Ichigo asintió con la cabeza. De repente, Karin se echó a reír: -"Eso es bueno. Por lo menos es posible"-

Disparar a un aspecto exageradamente astuta hacia Ichigo, Karin media advirtió: -"lo hice cifra que si se convirtió en un shinigami de la misma manera que lo hizo, que tendría un hueco en mí también, tú sabes."-

A pesar de que, de hecho, predicen que tendría un hueco en ella también, experimentando de primera mano era peor de lo que nunca había imaginado. Ella se había ido fuera de control, y se perdió cuando el hueco se había hecho cargo. Sólo cuando Toushirou había gritado que debía recuperar algo de sí misma.

Iba en contra de la veta de su personalidad normal, pero Karin no tenía ni la energía ni la confianza necesaria para ser verbalmente cínica. Expresar sus pensamientos cínicos sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Había un hueco por dentro de ella. Y ella no tenía el coraje de admitir que tenía miedo.

...

Tiempo después….

"¿-Toushirou ... sensei?"- Karin apresuradamente suministro 'sensei' el sufijo que se dirigió a su maestro.

Suspirando, Toushirou murmuró: -"Sólo "Toushirou" está bien "- Él había renunciado a decirle que le llamase Hitsugaya-Taichou. Además, sentía una extraña sensación cálida cuando dijo su nombre de pila.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Karin miró en acercarse y le pregunto -"¿En serio?"-

Con la apertura de unos ojos color turquesa y mirando malhumorado a Karin, Toushirou gruñó: -"O bien, puedes volver a llamarme Hitsugaya-sensei, si es tan incómodo llamarme por mi nombre."-

Karin frunció el ceño. -"Yo nunca dije eso."- Ella murmuró algo que sonó sospechosamente como -"tan mezquinos ..."-

-"¿Qué fue eso?"-

-"Nada ..."-

-"Luego, seguir meditando!"-

Estaban en el claro cubierto de hierba otra vez. Y ellos estaban sentados y meditando. Y era aburrido.

Reprimiendo un bostezo, Karin recordó lo que había estado a punto de pedirle a su maestro.

-"Oh sí, Toushirou-sens ... quiero decir, Toushirou ... ¿Has dicho que había una segunda versión después del shikai?"-

Sin abrir los ojos esta vez, Toushirou respondió:

-"Sí. Se llama Bankai, pero su Shikai no ha sido dominado todavía completamente así que ni siquiera debería pensar en Bankai."-

-"Oh."-

-"No suenes decepcionada. Por lo general, le lleva a un shinigami siglos para alcanzar su Bankai."-

Karin abandono todas las pretensiones de la meditación y exclamó: -"¿¡siglos!"-

Suspirando en voz baja, Toushirou respondió: -"Sí. Se necesita que la práctica mucho más. Kurosaki Ichigo es una excepción, sin embargo. Él se tomó unos días sólo para dominar su Bankai."-

En lugar de "ooh" y "ahh'ing sobre su hermano, Karin le preguntó: -" Espera, pero vos tenes un bankai, ¿no? "-

-"Sí, pero sólo me tomó un par de décadas, y que en realidad es muy rápido para un normal shinigami"- Él dijo con un dejo de orgullo en su voz.

Karin se quedo completamente perdida cuando Toushirou declaró después del "sí" a su pregunta. Miro fijamente, Karin atinó a decir: -"¡Así que tú eres un hombre viejo! ¡Y aquí estaba yo, pensando que eras de mi edad! Es por eso que su pelo es blanco!"-

Varios años antes, Toushirou no había apreciado que le llamaran un estudiante de primaria, e incluso ahora, no se aprecian los comentarios 'de cabellos plateados media de estudiantes de la escuela-"que recibió en la calle.

Pero a él no le gustaba la idea de ser un 'hombre viejo', incluso menos.

Una vena estallo fuera de su frente, Toushirou, también, se olvidó completamente de la meditación mientras él volvió la cabeza hacia Karin y casi le gritó en la cara

-"Yo no soy un hombre viejo!"-

Y entonces se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que sus rostros estaban. La tos y obligándose a recuperar algo de su calma, Toushirou, dijo en un poco más de una manera controlada -"Bueno, la gente envejece mucho más lentamente en la Sociedad de Almas, por lo que técnicamente, soy de tu edad."-

-"Ya veo."- la voz de Karin era monótona y sin poder creerlo. ¿Por qué le importaba de todos modos?

La meditación parecía difícil con toda la tensión en el aire, por lo que Karin tomó su zanpakutou y dijo: -"Voy a volver a casa."-

Ella echó un vistazo hacia Toushirou, que no había hecho ningún movimiento para que la siguiera. Estiramiento a propósito, Karin agregó: -"Además, tengo hambre."-

Una sonrisa se extendio sobre la cara de Karin cuando Toushirou de repente cogió a Hyourinmaru y se levantó también.

-"Cuando todo falla, a conseguir a través de su estómago."- Karin pensó astutamente, mirando a Toushirou por el rabillo del ojo.

-"Tal vez esta demasiado hambriento ..."- pensó la azabache

Bueno, él ciertamente lo demostró por el consumo de dos woks de arroz.

...

Casa Kurosaki…

-"Karin-chan, Nii-chan, papá ..."-

Yuzu, con una mirada acusadora, puso a su familia delante de ella como una militante y señaló hacia la arrocera.

-"Hice un monton de arroz la olla estaba llena de arroz esta mañana! ¿Por qué se han ido todos ya? Y el saco de arroz está medio vacío! Estaba casi llena justo el día antes de ayer!"-

Ichigo y Karin intercambiaron miradas culpables y maldijeron en silencio a los gorrones que se escondían en su casa, y de vez en cuando huían de Urahara. Poco convincente, Ichigo levantó su mano y dijo: -"¿Err ... bueno, tenía hambre?"-

Cuando Ichigo se declaro culpable, Karin e Isshin rápidamente hicieron sus escapes.

Por un momento, parecía como si Isshin se va a decir algo a su hija, de pelo negro, pero pareció cambiar de opinión, y en su lugar, se dirigió a la clínica.

...

Por último, Karin fue capaz de mantener su Shikai durante el tiempo que ella quería, y también liberar su zanpakutou a su voluntad.

Los incendios carmesí de Shinketsuen también parecían más resistente a los elementos de hielo y agua natural ventajosos que Hyourinmaru presidido.

En el accidente Karin también descubrió que la sangre fortaleció los ataques de fuego de su Shinketsuen.

Mientras que al mismo tiempo corriendo y moviendo a Shinketsuen, Karin se había cortado torpemente con su propia espada antes de escapar de las llamas de profundidad, de color rojo sangre que en rodajas recta a través del hielo Hyourinmaru, la cara de pastoreo Toushirou.

Ignorando el dolor en su pierna, desde donde se había cortado, Karin inmediatamente corrió hacia Toushirou y se disculpó. -"Lo siento ... no era mi intención ..."-

Toushirou tenía las cejas levantadas, y Karin con sorpresa, comentó:

-"Además de este hecho que sufrió daños de su propio ataque, que era bastante bueno. Es posible que haya encontrado una manera de ampliar su Shikai."-

Si se limpia la sangre de la corte en la mejilla derecha y el roce sobre la superficie de la hoja de Karin, Toushirou ordenó -"Pruebe su ataque de nuevo."-

Karin realizó el ataque de su Shikai una vez más cuando Toushirou levantó su espada y el hielo convocado. Una vez más, el ataque de Karin corto a través del hielo de Toushirou y esta vez, mientras Toushirou rápidamente evito el ataque, el fuego se rompe una grieta en el suelo en su lugar. Pero parecía contener menos fuerza que la que tenía la primera vez.

Con más de experimentación, descubrió que la sangre Shinketsuen estaba cubierto con la Karin con más fuerza los ataques se ampliaron. Mas y mas, la sangre podría pertenecer a nadie.

Después de haber encontrado esto después de un día de experimentación, Karin bromeó: -"Tal vez debería llevar frascos de sangre para las batallas."-

Toushirou tomó la broma a su valor nominal y dijo:- "Eso no puede ser necesario una vez que llegue lo suficientemente bueno con la espada para ser capaz de cortar a tu enemigo. Pero por ahora, en caso de que alguna vez sea emboscado por huecos o Arrancar, que podría ser una buena idea. "-

...

Así que esa noche, a las órdenes de su maestro, Karin se coló en la clínica de su padre y le robaron varios frascos de plástico de tipo A, la sangre, rezando para que no sean que muchos de tipo A de sangre las personas que necesitan una cirugía mayor al día siguiente. Después de todo, la clínica de su padre era más bien pequeña. Bueno, hubieron de galones de sangre tipo A, de todos modos. Su padre no se olvida de tomar una pinta o dos.

...

Mundo interior de Karin…

Esta segunda vez, Karin visitó los jardines colgantes durante otra sesión de meditación. El mundo no parecia tan extraño como lo había hecho la primera vez. De hecho, fue hecho reconfortante de una manera extraña.

-"Oh, estás de vuelta."-

-"¿Qué? hablas como si no me vieras todos los días."- Karin replicó, y no echar a perder el efecto argumentativo que había tenido la intención por ser demasiado cauteloso mientras caminaba por el aire hacia el revés jardines colgantes.

Envidiaba a Shinketsuen, que se movió en todo el mundo de los Jardines Colgantes con tanta gracia.

-"¿Oh sí, Shinketsuen?"-

-"¿Hmm?"-

"¿Cuál es el nombre de mi shikai por primera vez?"-

Saludo con la mano con el dedo, Shinketsuen realiza un back-flip en el aire y dijo: -"¿Qué crees que te lo voy a decir así como así?"- 

Mal humor, Karin se sentó, colgada, desde la piedra angular de los Jardines Colgantes, y dijo: -"Muy bien. Pero Toushirou quiere llegar a conocerte mejor, por lo menos manten una conversación conmigo."-

Colgando de un árbol a otro con facilidad irritante, Shinketsuen articulo entre columpios

-"Entonces, ¿qué quieres saber? Debido a que no se cuenta con estadísticas regulares como otras personas, como un cumpleaños o un tipo de sangre, ni nada de eso. Bueno, técnicamente, lo hago, pero no sería capaz de comprender, así que voy a decir que ellos son los mismos que los suyos. Entonces, ¿qué hay que saber, además de mi nombre? "-

Como insensible como ella estaba con los asuntos de comunicación, Karin pudo detectar un indicio de un desafío o prueba, en la última pregunta de Shinketsuen.

-"Bueno, en primer lugar, usted podría decirme acerca de este mundo."-

Debido a que no tenía idea de lo que Shinketsuen fue un reto que ella haga, Karin iba a tener que intentar apuñalar al azar los temas de conversación.

-"El clima es malo cuando sus emociones están en crisis. Es soleado, cuando lo estás haciendo bien. ¡Siguiente!"-

-"¿Por qué son los Jardines Colgantes de Babilonia, y por qué es al revés?"-

Detener en su swing y aterrizar justo en frente de Karin, Shinketsuen le preguntó a su vez

- "¿Por qué el cielo es azul? ¿Y por qué es el mundo redondo?. En realidad, no responden a los Responda la siguiente:. ¿Por qué eres lo que eres? "-

Karin finalmente se quebró -"no estoy de humor para jugar juegos de palabras con usted."-

-"Oye, no te enojes."- Levantó la mano en defensa.

Suspirando, Karin se desplomó, dijo: -"Yo no lo soy. Estoy frustrada porque no sé casi nada de ti."-

Shinketsuen pareció considerar a Karin por un momento, como si estuviera examinando una célula desconocida a través de un microscopio. Ladeando la cabeza, murmuró: -"¿Quieres que yo te cuente un pequeño secreto?"-

Karin dijo con tristeza: -"Adelante. Adelante."-

-"Usted y yo queremos las mismas cosas."-

-"¿Cuál es, dormir?"- Karin dijo de mal humor.

Poniendo los ojos, Shinketsuen dijo: -"Bueno, tal vez, pero tratar de ir un poco más allá de eso. Además, yo ni siquiera tengo la necesidad de dormir."-

Después de unos momentos de contemplación silenciosa, Karin miró con curiosidad. Lectura de la pregunta en los ojos, suspiró y Shinketsuen preguntó de nuevo:

-"¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres? No detenerse y pensar en ello, simplemente di lo que quieras."-

Así que amablemente, Karin cierra su mente y lo que acaba de hablar - así, sonaba cursi - su corazón le dijo que.

-"Hacerme más fuerte."-

El muchacho de pelo castaño le despeino el pelo, sonrió triunfalmente, y volvió a elevarse hasta colgarse de las lianas en los jardines colgantes. Sus mangas rojas se agitaban mientras navegaba por el aire y dijo: -"Ahí lo tienes. Quiero que se seamos más fuertes también. Y yo puedo ayudar a que eso suceda."-

Antes de que Karin pudiera preguntarse cómo iba a ayudarla, algo que parecía a tensiones en el mundo de los Jardines Colgantes, causando disturbios. Una rama de un árbol se rompió y cayó en el abismo del cielo debajo de ella. Karin miró a su alrededor, alarmada.

-"¿Qué fue eso?"-

Dejando de lado su agarre con una mano en la vid sobre la que había estado oscilando de aquí para allá, Shinketsuen cayó al lado Karin y respondió: -"Su hueco interior."-

Karin abrió los ojos.- "¿Qué?"-

-"Ha sido como que cada cierto tiempo desde la batalla con los Arrancar."- Frunció el ceño preocupado, Shinketsuen dijo: -"Usted debe salir. Es peligroso estar aquí ahora mismo."- Sus ojos eran seguidas de cerca.

Antes de irse, Karin agarró el brazo de su zanpakutou y pregunto -"¿Estarás bien?"-

-"Voy a estar bien. Sólo tienes que irte."-

...

Los ojos de Karin parpadearon abriendose, y se encontró tal como lo había sido cuando había empezado a meditar con las piernas cruzadas en el césped, con su espada presentarse verticalmente en el suelo delante de ella.

En cuanto a Toushirou, Karin tocó el hombro de su maestro para llamar su atención. Al abrir los ojos color turquesa, Toushirou se volvió a Karin.

-"¿Qué? ¿has descubierto ya el nombre de su Shikai-?"

Karin negó con la cabeza. -"No es eso. Creo que Shinketsuen podría estar en peligro."-

Los ojos de Toushirou se abrieron como platos. -"¿Qué?"-

Rápidamente, Karin explica acerca de los temblores y alteraciones en su mundo, y cómo Shinketsuen dijo que fueron causadas por su interior hueco.

Al final de su breve explicación, Toushirou hizo una mueca y dijo:

-"No tengo ninguna experiencia en los síntomas de la pre-vizards. Aunque es poco probable que Shinketsuen está en peligro inmediato, usted debe hablar de ello a su hermano, por si acaso. "-

A Karin cara de preocupación, Toushirou esbozó una sonrisa y alborotó su pelo negro, haciendo que Karin cerraduras resistentes a caer fuera de su cola de caballo.

-"Va a estar bien. Kurosaki hizo bien en contra de su hueco, y que recibió su Shikai más rápido que él. Usted debe ser capaz de derrotar a su hueco lo suficientemente pronto."-

Tal vez Toushirou no estaba completamente seguro, pero la lógica y la deducción se indica lo que había dicho para ser verdad. Por el bien de Karin, que seguro como el infierno esperaba que fuera.

...


	13. A través del cielo

Este fic peretenece a CrystallineX yo solo lo traduzco porque me gusta mucho. Disfrútenlo.

Diálogos: hitsukarin por siempre

Pensamientos: hitsukarin por siempre

Sueños/recuerdos: hitsukarin por siempre

….

Capítulo 13 - A través del cielo

...

Mundo real: la ciudad de Karakura

Después de otra sesión de meditación increíblemente aburrida y sin éxito, Karin obtuvo una paliza de su profesor, una vez más. Dio un suspiro exhausto y cansado en cuclillas en el suelo, Karin miró hacia el cielo nocturno.

-"El cielo está muy claro aquí, ¿no?"- Karin comentó.

Toushirou emitió un gruñido sin compromiso, pero Karin sabía que era verdad. El cielo era siempre más claro en el campo abierto que en las ciudades. Por alguna razón que no sabía, Karin amaba las noches de cielo despejado inmensamente. Tal vez fue porque había sido un dia nublado y lluvioso en la tarde que había encontrado a su madre que nunca iba a volver a casa. Pero esos eran pensamientos simplemente deprimentes.

Karin agitaba suavemente su cola de caballo mientras ella volvió la cabeza para mirar a Toushirou. Él también estaba mirando el cielo nocturno. Pero Karin pudo ver que a pesar de que su mirada se dirigía hacia el cielo, sus pensamientos no lo estaban. Con motivos desconocidos incluso para ella misma, Karin se levantó y se acercó a su maestro, y se sentó detrás de él, de modo que estaban de vuelta hacia atrás. Ella se echó hacia atrás sólo un poco para descansar la espalda contra la de Toushirou.

Volviendo un poco la cabeza para mirar por encima del hombro, Toushirou preguntó: -"¿Qué?"-

-"Nada. Yo sólo quería algo para apoyarme. El entrenamiento cansa ¿sabes?."-

Se sentaron en silencio sociable durante unos minutos antes de que Karin le preguntó:- "Oye, ¿qué estás pensando?"-

Parecía una eternidad antes de responder. -"Un amigo de la infancia."-

Eso despertó el interés de Karin. -"¿De la Sociedad de Almas, o desde el mundo real?"-

-"Sociedad de Almas. No recuerdo nada del mundo real. Era demasiado joven, supongo."-

Estaba siendo más conversador de lo normal, Karin lo había notado. Así que decidió tomar ventaja del momento. -"Entonces, ¿qué acerca de su amigo de la infancia?"-

Hubo otra pausa larga entre las preguntas de Karin y las respuestas de Toushirou.-"¿Sabes por qué tu hermano se fue a la Sociedad de Almas, en primer lugar?"-

Ahora que lo pensaba, ella no lo sabía. Pero, ¿qué tenía eso que ver con su amigo de la infancia?

La correcta interpretación de su silencio como 'no', continuó Toushirou:

-"Creo que es hora de que usted sepa toda la historia detrás del asunto de los arrancars. Después de todo, vos estas involucrada ahora mismo."-

Sin siquiera esperar a que responda, se lanzó a la historia.

-"Hace tres años, su hermano fue contra la Sociedad de Almas para rescatar a Rukia Kuchiki."- Karin abrió los ojos mientras ella procesaba esta información. Ahora sabía por qué su hermano y Rukia estaban tan cerca.

Riendo, Toushirou se llevó una mano a la frente. -"Todavía no puedo creer que realmente sucedió. Perforación a través de la barrera de los sekkiseki (espíritu de la reducción de piedra), evadiendo una ciudad llena de shinigami órdenes de capturar a la vista, y de hecho el bloqueo de la Soukyoku ..."- Sin embargo, su tono de voz recuperó su timbre grave y, añadió -"la delincuencia de Kuchiki fue dar a tu hermano, sus poderes de Shinigami - no justifica nada tan grave como una ejecución, pero el argumento de tener Kuchiki ejecutados habían sido sólo parte de un plan más grande Un plan que.. . incluia la traición de tres de los capitanes de la Sociedad de Almas El perpretator principal del plan era Aizen Sousuke, su objetivo era alcanzar el hougyoku ".-

La palabra 'hougyoku' registrados en el cerebro de Karin. Toushirou lo había mencionado antes ...

-"El hougyoku permite que los huecos alcancen los poderes de shinigami, y viceversa. Resulta que Urahara se había incrustado en el alma de la hougyoku Kuchiki Rukia, que es lo que llevó tanto a ella como Ichigo en todo este lío."-

Y luego, Toushirou no dijo nada durante más tiempo. Por último, volvió a hablar, con voz mucho más tranquila. -"Mi amiga ... Momo Hinamori, era teniente de Aizen. Confiaba en él por completo, y cuando él le dijo que yo estaba en complot contra la Sociedad de Almas ... ella le creyó."- Él se rió amargamente. -"Ella no fue la misma desde la traición de Aizen."- Metió la cabeza entre las manos. -"Ella trató de suicidarse, y fue declarada un peligro para sí misma y encarcelada en un asilo, custodiado por el Kidou Onmitsu".-

Torpe como era con las cosas sentimentales, algo que ella asociaba automáticamente con 'sensiblero-cosas "- Karin podría decir que Toushirou ya no hablaba de lo que había sucedido en la Sociedad de Almas. Estaba confiando en ella. Era a la vez conmovedor y aterrador, para ver la compostura omnipresente del capitán desvaneciéndose, dejando un joven perdido-el hombre a su paso.

Karin lamentó nunca haber querido saber los pensamientos de su maestro. No tenía palabras de consuelo para darle, e incluso si lo hacía, no estaba del todo segura de si Toushirou les agradeceria. En su lugar, Karin hizo un movimiento para ir, pensando que sería mejor dejarlo solo en este momento. Pero antes de que pudiera levantarse y salir, Toushirou la agarró del brazo.

-"No ..."-

Karin lo miró interrogante.

-"No ... ¿qué?"-

Karin se reunió con los ojos de Toushirou. Vio movimiento de su nuez de Adán al tragar.

-"No te vayas ..."-

Sus ojos en silencio añadió:

-"No después de que te acabo de revelar todo a vos... "-

Sin decir palabra, Karin se sentó de nuevo, esta vez, al lado de Toushirou. Sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca, y por enésima vez, Karin pudo ver que los ojos de Toushirou eran de un azul cristalino, de belleza inquietante, en el claro de luna. Incluso cuando parecía irremediablemente perdido.

Al volver la cabeza a cabeza frente a su cara, Karin preguntó en voz baja:

-"Entonces, ¿debo quedarme? ¿Incluso si no puedo hacer nada por ti?"-

Cuando él se inclinó hacia delante y capturó sus labios con los suyos, tomó eso como un sí.

...

Karin se encontraba en una especie de estupor, mientras ella fue a través de su rutina de la mañana más reciente, que incluyó a lavarse la cara, haciendo su tarea, comer, y después de cepillarse los dientes. Estaba tan sola diferencia de que su familia se preguntaba, pero no se atrevió a preguntar todo, lo que estaba mal.

Ella había besado a Toushirou. Ella había besado a su maestro. Las mejillas de Karin se tiñeron de color rojo, y Yuzu le preguntó preocupada:- "¿Usted tiene una fiebre, Karin-chan?"-

Moviendo la cabeza violentamente y murmurando un 'no', Karin trató de borrar la escena de su mente. Tenía que ser un error.

-"Sí, eso es todo. Debo estar muy cansada del entrenamiento ... "-

Pero no podía negar sus sentimientos.

...

Hueco Mundo: Las Noches…

-"¿Estan ustedes preparados?"-

De las sombras a lo largo de los bordes de la sala del trono, tres figuras vestidas de blanco hakama salieron, llegando a detenerse y arrodillarse en una formación triangular en frente del trono de Aizen.

En la parte delantera del triángulo estaba el Cuatro (cuarto) Espada, con sus ojos verdes y las marcas de la cara, colocadas sobre una tez pálida, los restos de su máscara hueca en la parte superior izquierda de la cabeza. Detrás de él estaban el Quinto y Decimo Espadas.

Ulquiorra, mirando hacia arriba desde su posición servil, respondió:- "Estamos listos, Aizen-sama."-

-"Entonces salir, mis Espadas."-

Y así, Ulquiorra, Gartuano, y Yami fueron enviados de Las Noches a traer a la pre-vizard objetivo: Karin Kurosaki.

...

Mundo Real: la ciudad de Karakura.

Fue durante su clase de Inglés Nivel Dos que Karin sintio enormes presiones espirituales de repente en Karakura. Nadie parecía darse cuenta, y el profesor continuó diciendo -"- prestar atención a sujeto-verbo problemas mientras usted escribe -"-

Sin siquiera detenerse a pensar, Karin se tragó una pastilla de Soul Candy y brotar de su cuerpo físico, saliendo a través de la ventana del aula abierta.

A mitad de camino a la zona desde la que Karin podía sentir el Arrancar, Karin se reunió con Ichigo y Rukia, ambos provenientes de la dirección de la Escuela Superior de Karakura.

-"Ichi-nii! Rukia!"-

Los ojos de Ichigo se agrandaron cuando vio a Karin. Él le gritó -"¡Karin! ¡Esta vez, vos no vas! ¡Sólo hay tres de ellos de todos modos! Dejalos para Renji y los otros!"-

A punto de protestar, Karin se sorprendió al descubrir que estaba siendo sostenido por el cuerpo de su hermano mayor.

-"No la pierdas de vista, Kon!"-

Lo que estaba ocupando el cuerpo de Ichigo saludó lo mejor que pudo con sus dos manos sosteniendo rápidamente a Karin de las muñecas .- "La tengo, Ichigo!"-

Luchando, Karin gruñó: -"Vamos ... Dejame! Tengo que ir a pelear!"-

Con un suspiro, el alma que ocupaba el cuerpo de su hermano dijo: -"Yo siempre pensé que usted era la más sensible entre sus hermanos, pero debe haber sido un error."-

Frunció el ceño, Karin gruñó:- "¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Quién eres tú?"-

"Soy Kon. Siempre he sustituido a su hermano cuando él no estaba cerca."-

Tomado por sorpresa, Karin abrió los ojos: -"¡Espera, por lo que es el que siempre ..."- Ella se fue apagando.

-"Eso es correcto. Kon mi nombre!"-

La reducción de los ojos, Karin con cara de palo -"Usted es ese extraño animal de peluche que Ichi-nii mantiene siempre en su habitación, ¿verdad? Yuzu le llama Bostafu"-

-"Oye, yo no soy raro! Que soy especial! Y mi nombre es Kon No! Un nombre extraño como Bostafu!"-

Se le ocurrió a Karin que ella no tenía tiempo para hablar con el raro peluche que suplantaba a su Ichi-nii. De repente, Karin flexionó los brazos y estrelló su cabeza contra la mandíbula de Kon.

-"Aghww ..."- era el único sonido que Kon logro hacer en represalia.

Es vagamente se le ocurrió que había dislocado la mandíbula del cuerpo de su hermano, pero Karin no le importaba. Su agarre se había aflojado, y eso fue todo lo que necesitaba. Karin saltó y se quitoó la agarre de Kon, y de inmediato comenzó a correr. Para su gran sorpresa, Kon, apreto la mandíbula, se aceleró y alcanzó a ella con facilidad.

-"Eh, No salia que ne polia golper"(eh, no sabía que me podías golpear)

Su discurso fue un poco raro, a causa de su mandíbula lesionada, Karin supuso. Mantener los ojos hacia adelante, Karin respondió: -"Lo siento. No tengo tiempo para jugar con usted."-

Entonces, sin saber siquiera el nombre de la técnica, Karin uso shunpo (flash-pasos) por primera vez.

...

Pelea de Toushiro…

Hitsugaya Toushirou había cerrado las hojas con Ulquiorra. Técnicamente, Toushirou estrello la cuchilla contra la piel de hierro de Ulquiorra. La Espada no había elaborado aún su espada. Si hubieran estado luchando una batalla de fuerza física – la espada de Toushirou contra la piel de Ulquiorra - habrían sido igualados, pero las batallas entre shinigami y arrancar no eran así de simple.

Toushirou sólo podía estar de acuerdo con la evaluación de los libros de texto de estilo cuando Ulquiorra empezó a disparar bala (balas huecas) con su mano libre. Maldiciendo, el título de décima división apenas pudo evitar las explosiones de color rojo y se vengó de la paliza cadena atada a Hyourinmaru, con el objetivo de decapitar a su oponente, o por lo menos congelarle una parte del cuerpo. El Arrancar evito el movimiento relativamente lento de la guadaña en forma de medialuna con facilidad.

Con el ceño fruncido, Toushirou saltó hacia atrás para aumentar la distancia entre él y Ulquiorra. El ataque del Dragón de hielo Hyourinmaru se materializó y dio media vuelta para coger la manga de Ulquiorra. Aunque el rasgado manga, el propio Espada se mantuvo incólume.

El chico de cabello plateado sabía que no tendría más remedio que liberar su Bankai pronto. Pero antes de eso, intentó una táctica diferente.

-"Este es el segundo ataque Arrancar a Karakura esta semana. ¿Cuáles son sus motivos?"-

La materialización de hielo Hyourinmaru se balanceaban en el aire de una manera hipnótica. Por supuesto, Toushirou no esperaba una respuesta de los Arrancar. Estaba ganando tiempo.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Ulquiorra dijo: -"Hazte a un lado. No tengo ningún interés en ti."-

-"Así que él es, después de algo ... Pero, ¿qué? "-

El aumento de su zanpakutou a la altura del hombro, Toushirou, dijo -"Lo siento. Eso no va a suceder. Bankai."-

Alas de hielo brotaban de sus omóplatos y se abrian, el hielo comenzó a cubrir sus extremidades, que se extendían en garras.

-"Daiguren Hyourinmaru"-

Ulquiorra no parpadeó ni una sola vez ante el gran aumento en el reiatsu del joven capitán. Apretando los dientes, Toushirou utilizo shunpo para tratar de atrapar al enemigo por la espalda. Sin embargo, el sonido de Ulquiorra era igual en velocidad al shunpo de Toushirou.

-"Che ..."-

Él iba a tener un infierno de un tiempo tratando de derrotar a este Espada.

-"Toushirou!"-

Distraído, Toushirou se volvió al lugar de donde provenía la voz de Karin. Tuvo tiempo de gritar -"¡Idiota Usted -"-

En la fracción de segundo que Karin había roto la concentracin de Toushirou, Ulquiorra ya había tomado la iniciativa y lanzo dos balas huecas hacia el capitán distraído. Entonces el Espada desaparecio.

Tras haber conseguido evitar las dos balas huecas, Toushirou fue apremiado para predecir exactamente dónde su oponente atacaria, pero se volvió justo a tiempo de parar con las manos desnudas el ataque de Ulquiorra.

No podía concentrarse en la batalla, no cuando Karin estaba tan cerca del peligro. Con la esperanza de que ella le hiciera caso, Toushirou gritó:

-"¡Atrás, Karin! Los tres son Espadas vete a un lugar seguro!"-

Los ojos verdes de Ulquiorra se desplazaron hacia la hembra shinigami con una cola de caballo parada a cierta distancia detrás del capitán de cabellos plateados. La energía espiritual fluye prácticamente fuera de ella, pero parecía indeciso, como si estuviera seguro de qué hacer.

Toushirou, notando el cambio en la atención de su oponente, se aprovecho de la apertura y lanzo las garras de su mano izquierda, con el objetivo de menos vigilado lado izquierdo de Ulquiorra. Tres heridas paralelas ocasionaron las garras de hielo, cuando se pusieron en contacto con la piel de la Espada. Cambiando su atención a Toushirou, Ulquiorra frunció el ceño ligeramente e hizo un movimiento casi imperceptible con su muñeca. De repente, las alas heladas de Toushirou se dividieron en pequeños fragmentos de hielo, que cayeron al suelo en una tormenta de granizo de hielo. Toushirou mismo se criticó de nuevo a varios metros.

-"¿Qué -"-

-"Yo sólo voy a decirlo una vez más. Hazte a un lado. No tengo ningún interés en ti."-

La mirada pálida del Arrancar se centró, no en Toushirou, pero si en la chica detrás de él.

Toushirou ahora estaba seguro de cuál era el objetivo previsto de los Espadas -"- el objetivo previsto de Aizen …. es Karin"-pensó. Pero él no les permitiria poner un dedo sobre ella. Sobre su cadáver. Apretando su agarre de Hyourinmaru y comenzando a formar sus alas de hielo de nuevo, Toushirou desafió:

-"¿Y si digo que no?" -

La única respuesta de Ulquiorra fue para desenvainar su espada con un movimiento rápido.

La sangre roja de repente salio manantiales del cuerpo de Toushirou, y el joven capitán cayó al suelo.

...

Karin abrió los ojos. Gotas de rojo de la sangre se arqueó en el aire, y Karin sólo podía mirar con impotencia cómo el cuerpo de la persona que la cuidaba cayó desde el aire a la deformación en el suelo en un estrépito de hielo y el metal.

-"Toushirou!"-

Él no pudo haber sido golpeado con tanta facilidad. Él era tan fuerte. Pero Karin no podía sentir su presión espiritual. Ulquiorra, revestimiento de su espada una vez más, avanzó hacia Karin.

-"Dejalo. Tu valioso compañero está muerto"-

'Preciosa' La palabra sonó una nota familiar dentro de la cabeza de Karin, mientras ella seguía mirando el cuerpo de Toushirou en incredulidad. Ella acababa de ser capaz de admitir sus sentimientos para sí misma que en la mañana la tenían dudosa.

-"Toushirou ..."-

Acercándose a Karin, la pálida shinigami, comentó:

-"Usted me dio la luz. Llamaba por su nombre no va a traerlo de vuelta. Su hermano y compañeros no te pueden ayudar. Así que ven en silencio, o van a sufrir la misma muerte que el shinigami … "-

-"Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de decirle que me gustaba ... "- pensó la azabache

-"Toushirou!"- Karin gritó por última vez antes de que su presión espiritual explotara en pleno vigor.

...

La máscara del hueco había comenzado a formarse alrededor de la cara de Karin. Sus ojos eran, una vez más, de un rojo misterioso, negro y fuera de foco, con su amplia y siniestra sonrisa.

Con una compresión súbita de la presión espiritual, el hueco de los ojos de Karin se centró en el ser vivo más cercano: Ulquiorra. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-"¿Ah, entonces tú eres el que me dejó salir esta vez?"-

El hueco-Karin desenvainó su zanpakutou sin prisa, la dilatación de los ojos para crear un aspecto loco que sólo podría ser descrito como sed de sangre.

-"Permíteme demostrarte -"- ella desapareció y reapareció detrás de Ulquiorra, deslizando el borde de la cuchilla contra su cuello como un violinista se deslizaba un arco -" -. Las gracias"-

Antes de que ella pudiera perforar la piel, Ulquiorra abrio un cero súbito por encima del hombro. Baile de radio de destrucción del cero, el hueco de Karin se echó a reír.

-"¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Entonces me toca a mí ahora, ¿no?"-

Sonriendo sádicamente, el hueco-Karin le tendió la mano izquierda, y le corto las cuerdas de piel con la punta de su espada. Se corra su sangre sobre un lado de la espada, ella sin decir una palabra activando a Shinketsuen, amplió su Shikai a Ulquiorra. Las llamas rojas de la sangre silbaron en el aire y rozaron la máscara de Ulquiorra. Los ojos del Arrancar se abrieron como platos.

Limpiándose con su mano izquierda, aún sangrando en la superficie de su espada una vez más, el hueco-Karin ataco, esta vez la preparación de un cero con la mano libre. Ella se rió de Ulquiorra mientras este esquivaba las llamas carmesí de su Shinketsuen.

La Cuarta Espada era extremadamente reacios a atacar, pero parece que a este ritmo, no tendría más remedio que sea retirada o para debilitar a la niña para llevarla de nuevo a Hueco Mundo.

Antes de que pudiera elegir un curso de acción, Karin disparó el cero que se había desarrollado en la mano, agitando su espada en el mismo momento cuando lanzó el ataque con tintes de oro. Las llamas en espiral alrededor del cero, ganando velocidad a medida que se dirigió hacia Ulquiorra. Tranquilo como siempre, incluso con un cero en la cara, el Espada le tendió la mano de hierro de la piel para absorber el ataque.

La sonrisa maníaca de Karin, ahora medio cubierta por la máscara hueca, se amplió.

-"Ya tiene"-

Las llamas se separaron del cero a la dotación de los desprevenidos Arrancars. El hueco-Karin se echó a reír en la anticipación de derramar la sangre de su oponente.

Pero nunca la sangre derramada.

En cambio, el cielo se había dividido abriendose como una boca hambrienta, para revelar un hombre alto, hombre canoso con cortes simples para los ojos, sonriendo ampliamente.

-"Ah ... Supongo que Aizen-sama estaba en lo cierto, entonces…. creo que ni tres Espadas podían llevarla"-

-"Ichimaru-sama!"-

La Espada tres se dirigió inmediatamente al lado de Gin. Al mismo tiempo, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, y Rangiku aparecieron junto al herido capitán Toushirou. Los ojos de Ichigo se ampliaron.

-"¡Karin! ¿Cómo lo hizo -"-

Entonces se dio cuenta de la máscara que estaba en el rostro de Karin a tres cuartas partes de ser completada su transformacion .

-"No ..."-

El hueco de Karin no le prestó atención a Ichigo. En cambio, ella se burló de Ginebra y la Espada tres -"¿Así que crees que pueden huir a su hogar a salvo en Hueco Mundo?"-

La apertura en el cielo, la Garganta, empezo a cerrarce.

-"¡No me hagas reír!"-

Más rápido que el ojo pudiera seguir, Karin siguió a la Espada adentrándose en Hueco Mundo en la garganta, y el cielo se cerró a la perfección detrás de ella.

...


	14. Hibrido

Este fic peretenece a CrystallineX yo solo lo traduzco porque me gusta mucho. Disfrútenlo.

Diálogos: hitsukarin por siempre

Pensamientos: hitsukarin por siempre

Sueños/recuerdos: hitsukarin por siempre

….

Capítulo 14 - Hibrido

...

-"Karin!"-

Ichigo gritó el nombre de su hermana menor que desapareció al igual que la garganta volviendo el cielo a su estado normal. Se quedó mirando el cielo azul con incredulidad. Ella se había ido...

Por otro lado, Rangiku estaba preocupada por su capitán. El blanco haori de Toushirou se tiño de rojo con su sangre, floreciendo mientras la sangre de su vida se filtró fuera de él. Habia una piscina debajo de él.

-"Taichou!"-

Renji a toda prisa, dijo -"Voy a traer a Orihime-san."- con eso dicho, utilizo los pasos de flash para avanzar lo más rápidamente posible.

Toushirou estaba vivo, pero a duras penas. Todos y cada uno de los shinigamis podía sentir el parpadeo del capitán de la décima división de presión espiritual, como una llama moribunda.

Sólo tomó un minuto para que Renji volviera, pero ese minuto parecieron siglos para todos los Shinigamis que estaban allí.

Cuando Orihime llego a la escena, Rangiku se apartó de ella. Mientras la niña se puso en marcha sobre la curación del capitán de la división X, Renji y Rukia se dirigieron a Ichigo. Al tocar con el codo, empezó Rukia a decir:

-"Ichigo ..."-

-"No digas nada ... No digas que no era mi culpa."- Ichigo le dijo en voz baja.

Rukia suspiró. -"Yo no iba a hacerlo. Tenemos que pensar de forma racional."- Sin embargo, su voz temblaba. Ella, al igual que el otro shinigami, sabía muy bien de los horrores que ponen en Hueco Mundo. -"Karin probablemente no va a ser asesinada, siempre y cuando ella este en su estado hueco, y ella ha sido capaz de romper con ese estado antes... Lo que tenemos que preocuparnos es cómo recuperarla."-

Aunque Ichigo no dio señales de haber oído, Rukia continuó: -"Vamos a tener que ir con Urahara, que puede abrir la puerta a Hueco Mundo de nuevo y tenemos que conseguir el cuerpo de Karin, que todavía está probablemente en su escuela."-

Mirando fijamente a Ichigo, Renji dijo: -"No te desmorones ahora, Ichigo. Tenemos que llegar a tu hermana más joven antes de que sea demasiado tarde."-

Se sobrepuso con un esfuerzo enorme, Ichigo enderezó los hombros. -"Sí. Tenemos que recuperarla"-

Se negó pensar qué pasaría si ya era demasiado tarde.

...

Mundo interno de Karin…

La lluvia caía en forma de hojas en el mundo de los Jardines Colgantes. De vez en cuando, truenos y los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo, el agrietamiento hacia arriba y pasando muy cerca de la cabeza abajo la estructura. Las piedras estaban resbaladizas con agua, y todo estaba empapado, incluso un cierto espíritu de zanpakutou. La roja hakama de Shinketsuen estaba completamente mojada, por lo que su color parecia casi negro.

La tormenta había estado en la palestra de lo que parecieron horas, el viento soplaba con fuerza, el agua golpeando y rebotando sobre las superficies de piedra de los jardines colgantes.

-"Karin ..."-

Calada hasta los huesos, la muchacha de catorce años de edad, se quedó quieta, acurrucada bajo un árbol. Su mirada estaba en blanco.

Cepillando su cabello castaño - fibroso y con las gotas de la lluvia en su cara, Shinketsuen persistió a pesar de que Karin no le respondiera.

-"Karin. Mírame a mí."-

Sin embargo Karin se sentó, en silencio y sin pestañear. Ella se estremeció por el frío, pero no lo podía sentir.

Mirando a la cara de la niña delante de él, Shinketsuen suspiró y se arrodilló delante de ella. Suavemente, él dijo -"Karin. Yo entiendo mejor que nadie cómo te sientes. Pero ahora no es el momento para llorar. Su alma está en Hueco Mundo, y estas en peligro ahora."-

Incluso a través de la lluvia, Shinketsuen podía ver las lágrimas de Karin. Se derramó de sus ojos, y corrió por el contorno de las mejillas, con el tiempo mezclándose con la lluvia. Miró rompe sin remedio.

No se podía hacer otra cosa, Shinketsuen suspiró.

-"¿Qué debo saber para consolar a las chicas?"-

Se dejó caer junto a Karin, salpicando a la niña aún más. Se enganchó su brazo alrededor de su cuello.

-"Llora mientras puedas, bebe llorona. Pero usted tiene que tomar control otra vez de su cuerpo o podria perder el control de forma permanente, y dejan de existir."-

Incluso las predicciones ominosas como no hizo nada para conseguir la atención de Karin.

...

Otras pocas horas había pasado. Shinketsuen apretaba los dientes. El tiempo no había sido tan malo en los Jardines Colgantes ni cuando la madre de Karin, Masaki, había muerto. Se había mudado a sí mismo y Karin en un lugar potencialmente más seco en los jardines colgantes, pero no hacía mucha diferencia. El viento soplaba de la lluvia en el interior de la grieta en todo caso, y ambos estaban todavía empapados. Un minuto más marcada por ella, y Shinketsuen comenzó a caminar sobre la zona relativamente seca de la grieta como un león agitado.

-"Con cada minuto que pasas de esta manera, más difícil va a ser recuperar el control sobre tu cuerpo, ¿lo sabías?"-

Por último, Shinketsuen perdió la paciencia a la chica que no respondía continuamente. Él grito cruelmente -"¡Kurosaki Karin! Sal de ella! Deje de revolcarse en la autocompasión! Así que tu maestro ha muerto! Has perdido el control sobre tu cuerpo que es posiedo por el hueco ahora mismo! Eres patética, lo sabes!"-

Esto último provocó una respuesta de Karin. Volviendo la cabeza lentamente hacia el Shinketsuen, susurró: -"Así que ... está muerto."-

No era la respuesta que Shinketsuen había querido. Después que la paciencia de Shinketsuen había sido tirada por la ventana, no pasó mucho más por su temperamento a seguir. Enfurecido, se arrodilló frente a Karin, la agarró por los hombros y la sacudió violentamente, gritando -"¿Qué te pasa? ¡Hay gente esperando, rezando para que se vuelvas a ellos! Tu familia está preocupada por ti! Están esperándote a ti! "-

-"Pero Toushirou no me está esperando. No puede ..."- Fue la respuesta de Karin aburrida.

De pie de nuevo, se enfureció: -"Si usted está tan destrozado por la muerte de Toushirou, si estás tan triste y enojada, y has algo al respecto! Obtenga su venganza contra el hijo de puta que lo mató!"-

De repente, el viento y la lluvia se calmaron el exterior. Después de un momento, empezó a nevar suavemente en su lugar.

Todavía mojaao, Karin se puso de pie en lugar inseguro. Shinketsuen suspiró. La nieve no era mucho de una mejora con respecto a la lluvia, pero al menos Karin no estaba sentada y llorando más.

Karin salió a trompicones de la grieta seca, se retira en el área abierta de los Jardines Colgantes, y miró hacia el cuidado ya no importaba, ni la forma en la nieve, paradójicamente, deriva hacia arriba.

-"La nieve ..."-

La vista de la frialdad suave en forma de nieve hizo que su corazón sintiera como sus dedos helados se fueron cerrándose haciendo un puño. -"Toushirou ... "-Cerró los ojos con fuerza, su corazón se sentía como si se estuviera rompiendo.

Luego habló, su voz era ronca, pero aún así se hizo eco a través del mundo de los Jardines Colgantes.

-"Lo siento, se rompió de esa manera. Debía ser fuerte por Toushirou, ¿no?"-

Karin sacudió el agua de las mangas y después, Shinketsuen preguntó: -"¿Así que ya has decidido?"-

Dándose la vuelta, Karin se encontró con los ojos de su zanpakutou de frente.

-"Sí"-

...

Hueco Mundo….

Una figura vestida de negro se situó en el centro de un torbellino de polvo y fuego. Huecos y un Arrancar aquí y allá se estaban destrozadas a su alrededor. El hueco de Karin, tenia la máscara completamente formada, se reía dementemente, su espada una falta de definición del calor y el metal en el aire. El aire ya árido del Hueco Mundo parecía chisporroteo aún más en los poderes de Shinketsuen. Arena soldadas entre sí en trozos de fragmentos de sílice y como el vidrio en el calor del fuego.

-"¡Jaja! Vamos, es todo lo que tienes! Por lo menos deberías ser un reto!"-

Hubo una explosión de fuego negro, y el rugido del fuego se oyó eco a través de los desiertos de Hueco Mundo. Todos los huecos que habían estado en la ruta de Karin se desintegraron. Rascandose la cabeza, el hueco-Karin murmuró: -"Che… ¿que ya ha terminado?"-

Mirando a su alrededor como si buscara a los opositores, el hueco-Karin maldijo -"Maldita sea ... si yo no hubiera perdido los Arrancar desde antes, podría haber tenido mas diversion"-

De repente, la zanpakutou de Karin cayó al suelo.

-"N-no!"- El hueco gritó, resistiendo al control de Karin. Pero el espíritu de Karin con el tiempo dominó al del hueco, y ella recuperó el control de su cuerpo.

Los ojos de color rojo y el negro detrás de la máscara hueca se desvanecieron de nuevo a la llanura de iris negros. Sin embargo, la máscara se mantuvo.

Las manos temblorosas de Karin llegaron a toar su cara. La máscara todavía estaba allí, dura y sólida en su rostro.

-"¿Es porque me quedé demasiado tiempo en estado hueco?"-

De repente, con miedo, Karin enganchó los dedos de ambas manos alrededor de los bordes de la máscara y tiró. La máscara no salía.

Atenazados por el miedo y la desesperación, Karin intentó una vez más, arrancando la máscara, y finalmente se rompió con un sonido fuerte agrietamiento. Un inmenso alivio recorrió el cuerpo de la chica, Karin dejo que las piezas rotas de su máscara cayeran al suelo. Vagamente sentía los restos de las mascara deslizándose a un lado de su rostro, se mostro su negro cabello, y pronto recordó y verifico el resto de su cuerpo asegurándose si no se había convertido en un hueco. Todavía parecía humana. Ella estaba especialmente aliviada de que ella no tenia ningún agujero en su torso. La piel de su cara seguía siendo suave, y ella seguía siendo ella misma.

Ella no era un hueco.

Ella no estaba muerta.

Sin embargo, un peso ligero en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza recuerda a Karin de los restos de su máscara. Tentativamente, Karin se llevó la mano a la cabeza para sentirlo. Sintiendo la superficie de la máscara, pasando los dedos sobre lo que parecía la mitad superior de la cuenca del ojo y los dientes de algunos, Karin se estremeció. Ella tiró de ella, esperando que salga en sus manos. No lo hizo. Entonces, la mirada de Karin se posó en el suelo, y recordó que ella había dejado caer su zanpakutou. A toda prisa, cogió Shinketsuen y cubierta de él.

Mirando tristemente a su zanpakutou, Karin susurró -"Gracias por ayudarme a una copia de seguridad, amigo."-

No eran palabras vacías, pero ella deseaba que su corazón no le doliera mucho, mientras ella les dijo. -"Toushirou se ha ido, y no puede traerlo de vuelta, no importa cuánto quiera. "- Se dijo con severidad.

Trató de concentrarse en otras cosas, al igual que sus alrededores. El desierto. Los árboles extraños y secos. La fortaleza blanca que se avecinaba por delante de ella. Sin embargo, el dolor sordo en su corazón no se iba.

-"Bien, bien ... ¿Qué tenemos aquí?"-

Oyó una voz detrás de ella, Karin se dio vuelta a mitad de camino, para ver de pie a un Arrancar detrás de ella, tanto en la boca y las mandíbulas de lo que quedaba de su máscara hueca sonriéndole de manera depredadora.

Automáticamente, Karin puso la mano en la empuñadura de su zanpakutou. Ella no había sentido el enfoque de arrancar del todo, pero ahora que ella era consciente de su presencia, ella podía sentir el poder que irradiaba de él.

Ella lo examinó con el rabillo de su ojo derecho. Llevaba el habitual blanco hakama que todos los otros Arrancars llevaban. Su postura era perezosa y relajada, pero no tenía ninguna abertura ni debilidades a la vista. Su pelo de punta susurraban en el viento, la sombra azul de su cabello en coordinación con las marcas azules en los bordes de los ojos, así como sus lirios azules. Sus iris hicieron temblar a Karin, aunque los colores eran similares, los ojos eran tan diferentes a los de Toushirou ...

Pero no podía pensar en eso ahora.

-"Esta es la tercera vez que un shinigami logró aterrizar en Hueco Mundo. Y creo que puedo llegar a darle la bienvenida en primer lugar."- Su voz era absolutamente goteo con sed de sangre, y él se veía hambriento.

Ella probablemente no tenía la oportunidad de vencerlo, Karin lo sabía, pero ella sacó su espada de todos modos, y se volvió hacia el Arrancar completamente. Cuando ella se había vuelto hacia él, sin embargo, los ojos del Arrancar se agrandaron. Ella vio que su mirada no se centraba en su cara o su cuerpo como un todo, pero si sobre los restos de la máscara en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Este preguntó con voz insegura: -"¿Qué diablos es usted?"-

-"Me estaba preguntando exactamente lo mismo."- Karin pensó con ironía.

Por lo menos su voz se había ido de sedientos de sangre que es inseguro. Pero Karin mantuvo la mano en la empuñadura de su espada, por si acaso, y ella le contestó en un tono tan descuidado que pudo -"¿Cómo diablos iba yo a saber algo así?"-

Entrecerrando los ojos, el Arrancar desapareció con un destello, reapareciendo justo en frente de Karin. Le susurró peligrosamente, -"No me hables en ese tono. Soy Jaegerjaques Grimmjow, la Sexta (sexta) Espada! Podría matarte en un segundo simple!"-

A medida que su presión espiritual se ampliaba para envolverla, Karin no dudaba de su reclamación. Intimidada, Karin le devolvió al arrancar furioso, los ojos desorbitados por el miedo mal disimulado. Pero el Arrancar que se llamaba a sí mismo Grimmjow pronto le sonrió y se recostó.

-"Podría matarte ... pero no lo haré. No todos los días veo híbridos extraños como usted caminando por Hueco Mundo."-

Karin siguió mirando abiertamente al Arrancar. La Espada en frente de ella estaba haciendo su reconsiderar su teoría más bien limitada acerca de los huecos que se inició y terminó con "todos los huecos son monstruos primitivos". Tal vez no acababa de arrancar a contar.

Distraídamente se rascaba la clavícula, Grimmjow ladeó la cabeza y preguntó: -"¿Cuál es tu nombre, híbrido?"-

La ingestión de encontrar su voz, Karin, finalmente se aclaró la garganta y dijo con cautela -"Karin Kurosaki."-

Él levantó una ceja en su respuesta. -"Kurosaki, ¿eh? ¿Qué relación tiene usted con Kurosaki Ichigo?"-

Con un suspiro irritado, Karin murmuró: -"¿Cómo es que todo el mundo, shinigami o hueco, sabe de mi hermano?"-

Los ojos de Grimmjow brillaron.- "Así que tú eres su hermana menor ..."- Dando una pausa continuo -"No estoy tan sorprendido. Usted me recuerda de él"- una vez más, Grimmjow por último, comentó:

Al ver cómo Karin todavía se empeñan en una postura defensiva, suspiró -"y guarda tu espada. Yo no te voy a matar"-

Antes de dudar un momento, Karin decidió dar el Arrancar y no humanos-como el beneficio de la duda, y envainó la espada. Ella se enderezó en su postura, y le preguntó: -"Entonces, ¿cómo sabes de mi hermano?"-

Buscando molesto de una manera que parecía demasiado humana, la boca de Grimmjow retorcido como él respondió: -"Yo le debo."-

No dio más detalles. Al ver lo trabajado hasta Grimmjow había superado la cuestión relativa a su hermano, Karin sabiamente decidió no continuar con el asunto.

Entonces, de repente, Grimmjow comenzó a caminar lejos, hacia la dirección de la enorme fortaleza blanca. Ella podía ver una inclinada '6 'tatuado en su espalda. ¿Así que sus filas estaban tatuadas en sus cuerpos?

De repente, Karin frunció el ceño. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo ella allí, o él esperaba que ella lo siguiera? Su pregunta fue respondida cuando miró por encima de su hombro y llamó de nuevo a ella -"Oi, híbrido! ¿Vienes o no?"-

De cara al futuro, Karin pudo ver que el Arrancar se dirigió hacia la fortaleza. Fue entonces que ella sabía lo que debía hacer.

Trato de ponerse al día, Karin juró a sí misma que una vez que estaba dentro de la fortaleza, que cazaría a los Arrancar que habían matado a Toushirou.

Siempre y cuando pudiera mantenerse con vida hasta entonces.

...


	15. Camuflaje

Este fic peretenece a CrystallineX yo solo lo traduzco porque me gusta mucho. Disfrútenlo.

Diálogos: hitsukarin por siempre

Pensamientos: hitsukarin por siempre

Sueños/recuerdos: hitsukarin por siempre

….

Capítulo 15 - Camuflaje

...

Hueco Mundo: Las puertas de Las Noches…

Las dos figuras se detuvieron a varios cientos de metros antes de llegar a las puertas de la fortaleza. Uno estaba vestido completamente de negro, la otra figura, más alta vestida de blanco.

Molesta y tratando de no demostrarlo, la más corta y más delgada de los dos preguntó: -"¿Por qué te detienes?"-

Echando un vistazo a Karin, Grimmjow apretó los dientes y de repente dijo: -"Quítate la ropa"-

Caminando hacia atrás y cruzando los brazos sobre el torso a la defensiva, Karin le preguntó, sorprendida -"¿Q-qué?"-

Volviendo hacia ella con una paciencia exagerada que Karin estaba bastante segura de que no tenía, Grimmjow puntuado: -"Toma. fuera... tu ropa…"-

Bueno, por lo que no le había oído mal. Pero había otra pregunta, aún más importante que necesitaba preguntarle.

-"¿Por qué?"-

Con la lectura de la expresión de la cara de Grimmjow, Karin esperaba que el explotara o, incluso, posiblemente, incluso matarla. Pero para su sorpresa, suspiró y dijo:

- "Usted no podría sobrevivir ni un minuto en Las Noches vestida con ropas de Shinigami. Además, usted usa un kimono o algo así en el negro, ¿no?"-

Esa predicción detallada realmente puso su recta.

Se sintió tonta, Karin cumplió y se quito el sucio hakama negro, que la dejó vestida con un yukata blanco y fino. Aunque se sentía expuesta, Karin a regañadientes dejo sus ropas negras apiladas en un montón en el suelo. Ella enrojeció cuando sintió la mirada de Grimmjow detenerse en ella, y ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho desafiante.

-"Che… no hay nada que ver, de todos modos."- Karin enrojeció aún más en eso, pero no sabía muy atrevería a hacer ningún comentario en respuesta. -"Por lo menos su kimono es de color blanco. Va a atraer menos atención que la ropa negra."-

A continuación, Grimmjow le tendió la mano y salió disparado lo que Karin reconocida como una "bala hueca". Recordaba con toda claridad la última vez que había visto que ha utilizado. La escena juega con claridad delante de ella, un chico con el pelo plateado esquivando la luz roja de huecos de balas, del shinigami pálido...

Moviendo la cabeza y volviendo a la tierra, o mejor dicho, Hueco Mundo, Karin vio que la bala hueca había incinerado por completo la ropa shinigami. Eso hizo que marque su despegue un poco. Además de su yukata delgada, su hakama shinigami había sido sólo su ropa. Vena saliendo de su cabeza, su cabeza crujió a Grimmjow.

-"¿Oi ... No te dan la sensación de que usted va por la borda con esto?"-

-"Cállate. Esa ropa sólo me dan ganas de hacer dos cosas. Mata a las cosas o vomitar en ellos."- Grimmjow dijo.

Con ese fin un lugar común de la conversación, los dos reanudaron la marcha hacia la fortaleza que Karin ya sabía que tenía el nombre de -"Las Noches"- 

Mundo Real: la ciudad de Karakura

Toushirou despertó con sobresalto, empapado en sudor frío y costras de sangre. Trató de incorporarse, pero no pudo, sólo la gestión a caer de la cama con un gemido ahogado de dolor. Tosio, Toushirou trató de obtener algún tipo de control sobre su cuerpo.

Cuando llegó Rangiku irrumpiendo en la habitación, Toushirou se dio cuenta de lo que una raqueta de él debe haber hecho.

-"Taichou ...! Usted no debe estar en movimiento todavía!"-

Ella se arrodilló junto a su capitán enfermo y con cuidado trató de ponerlo de nuevo en la cama. Él se defendió de sus intentos y se levanto por su cuenta.

-"¿Dónde ... estoy yo?"-

-"Estamos en la casa de Ichigo."-

Y tomándole por el codo y el apoyo a él, Rangiku continuó -"Orihime-chan tuvo problemas para sanarte a ti, ya que Espada, que lo atacó tenía la energía espiritual muy fuerte"-

Miró a su alrededor, que estaba en casa de Ichigo, podía reconocerlo. Así que el Espada se había ido.

-"¿Hubo alguna víctima?"-

Hubo una breve pausa antes de que Rangiku respondió: -"No hay lesiones importantes, nada que no pueda ser sanado."-

Eso era bueno. Pero hay algo más oculto en su mente. Después de un momento de vacilación, Toushirou preguntó: -"¿Esta Karin bien?"-

Cuando su teniente no le dio respuesta, Toushirou miró hacia arriba. Rangiku no pudo mirarlo a los ojos, su rostro estaba abatido.

El temor inundó sus ojos azules.

-"Matsumoto ... ¿Dónde está Karin?"

Ella evitó su mirada desesperada. -"Ella entró en estado de ... hueco, y siguió al arrancar en el Mundo Hueco."-

-"¡QUÉ!"-

Toushirou no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-"¿Se fue a Hueco Mundo?"-

A pesar de su débil estado físico, Toushirou dio un puñetazo contra la pared. La estantería crujió amenazadoramente.

El ruido repentino puso inmediatamente a disposición en más shinigami. Ichigo entró, su mandíbula parecía un poco roja e hinchada, seguido de Rukia y Renji. Incluso llegó a Orihime.

-"¿Toushirou ... estás despierto?"- Ese fue Ichigo, que parecia triste y patético. Y Toushirou sabía por qué.

El capitán gritó furioso con voz ronca -"Los Arrancar se fueron con Karin! Se envió por primera vez la Espada dos aquí para averiguar quién era su objetivo, y luego envió a tres Espada para capturarla!"-

Se desplomó sobre la cama, su respiración entrecortada desigualmente. Ichigo miró fríamente a él. Por primera vez, Toushirou vio el shinigami de pelo naranja, en verdad parecia tener miedo.

-"¿Se fueron después de Karin ...?"-

Orihime se retorció su camino a través de lo que parecía una multitud de gigai-vestido de shinigami. Liberación de las horquillas sin siquiera decir el conjuro, ella comenzó a rechazar las heridas sobre el cuerpo de Toushirou.

-"Voy a intentarlo de nuevo. Estoy segura de que va a sanar mejor esta vez."-

Toushirou estaba envuelto en la luz dorada de su barrera una vez más.

-"Es probablemente la Espada Cuatro que hizo esto ..."- la supresión de un estremecimiento, Orihime murmuró:- "Su presión espiritual es muy poderosa."-

Una mueca se formo en la cara de Toushirou. Rukia, al ver su rostro, explicó: -"Urahara está preparando la puerta a Hueco Mundo, mientras hablamos."-

-"¿Cuánto tiempo tomará?"- preguntó Toushirou aprensión.

-"Cinco días que no sé por qué, sino que normalmente sólo le llevará varias horas."-

"Cinco días ... "- Toushirou sintió que se le helaba la sangre, a pesar de que el resplandor de la barrera de Orihime era cálido.

-"¡¿Me estás diciendo que tenemos que contar con ella para sobrevivir en Hueco Mundo a lo largo de cinco días enteros antes de que podamos ir por ella?"-

No hubo respuesta, porque era obvio. En su lugar, Renji dijo: -"Sociedad de Almas se niega a ayudar en este asunto. El comandante quiere que se centran en la curación."-

El capitán de cabellos plateados puso su cabeza entre las manos. -"Karin ..."-

...

En la tienda de Urahara….

-"Kisuke-san ... ¿por qué le mentiste a los shinigami?"-

Ururu estaba junto a Kisuke Urahara en la tienda de dulces. Jinta, también, estaba mirando el dueño de la tienda con una mirada más acusadora.

-"Usted ya tiene un portal a Hueco Mundo, y que fácilmente podría haberlo abierto cuando llegaron"- dijo el muchacho pelirrojo.

Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera seguir interrogándolo, Urahara explicó: -"Mi objetivo es ver el final de la guerra entre los Shinigami y Arrancar. Para ello, Karin-san tiene que desarrollar sus poderes. Pero Karin-san no es del todo al igual que Ichigo-san. Su resistencia no puede ser tan fácilmente se extendía como la suya, aunque su poder espiritual sea tan poderoso. "-

-"¿Qué tiene eso que ver con dejarla pudrirse en Hueco Mundo?"- Jinta le preguntó, su tono de voz sigue siendo acusatorio.

-"Creo que la única manera de derrotar al Arrancar es para derrotarlos desde adentro hacia afuera"-

-"Fue un sacrificio necesario"- Urahara se dijo.

...

Casa Kurosaki…

La cena con la familia Kurosaki esa noche era bastante extraña. Yuzu miró a su hermano y a Karin, ambos de los cuales actuaban de forma extraña. Ichigo parecía estar extrañamente tranquilo, y Karin un poco diferente. ... Al menos, esa era la única manera de describirlo.

-"¿Hey Yuzu-chan puedo tener otro plato de sopa?"-

¿Desde cuándo Karin la llamaba 'Yuzu-chan?

Tan pronto como Yuzu vacilante entregó la taza encima, Karin se tragó su tercera copa abajo como si se hubiera muerto de hambre durante tres días .Pero, de nuevo, Karin había estado actuando de forma un poco diferente últimamente ...

...

Una vez que estaban arriba, Ichigo dijo: -"¿Podrías bajar el tono del acto un poco, Kon? Creo que Yuzu empieza a sospechar que algo raro ocurre"-

Kon resopló.- "¿Qué, Ichigo? No es suficiente que estoy en el cuerpo de una niña de solo mantener a su familia se entere de que Karin se ha ido!"-

La cara de Ichigo se oscureció. Al darse cuenta de su error, Kon dio marcha atrás rápidamente.

...

Hueco Mundo: Las Noches

Tan pronto como Karin había puesto un pie dentro de Las Noches, sintió una sensación de picazón estragos en los nervios - la fortaleza estaba llena, obviamente, con la energía nerviosa, espiritual peligrosamente alta.

Afortunadamente, los pasillos estaban vacíos. Karin no creía que podía soportar que nadie la viera en su traje actual. Después de tejer a través de un laberinto de pasillos, Karin llegó a la conclusión que, o bien Grimmjow tenía una memoria muy buena, o que era realmente malo con las direcciones. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las muchas veces que había girado a la derecha o a la izquierda, y mucho menos recordar el orden.

Después de varias vueltas más, Karin finalmente preguntó: -"¿A dónde vamos?"-

-"A mis habitaciones."-

Karin parpadeó. Entonces, se le ocurrió que eran tipos de seres Arrancar, y necesitaba descansar también. Acababa asume automáticamente que se pasaban todo el tiempo matando a las cosas o se aprovechan de las almas indefensas.

-"Oh."- era lo que Karin podia considerar como una respuesta.

Después de otro ataque de silencio, Grimmjow finalmente preguntó: -"¿Cómo diablos te metiste en Hueco Mundo de todos modos?"-

Con una mueca, Karin dijo: -"Creo que mi forma de hueco decidió que Hueco Mundo era un ambiente más adecuado para encontrar oponentes poderosos."-

-"Tal vez, tu forma hueco tenía razón."-

A partir de entonces, el paseo a las salas de Grimmjow le pareció demasiado tiempo, con Karin constantemente mirando con recelo en torno a los transeúntes.

Después de diez tensos minutos de caminata rápida hacia abajo en numerosos blancos corredores que todos parecían idénticos entre sí, Grimmjow finalmente se detuvo frente a una puerta con el número arábigo '6 'marcado en él. Él abrió la puerta, y le indicó a Karin para ir entrar.

-"¿ Que los Arrancars tienen una regla de "las damas primero" también?"- pensó la azabache

Karin se dio cuenta de que no era el caso, sin embargo, cuando ordenó: -"Espere aquí"-

Tan pronto como entró en la habitación, Grimmjow cerró la puerta con ella. Karin frunció el ceño. Ella empujó la puerta, con ganas de exigir lo que él quería que hiciera dentro de una habitación. Pero la puerta no se movió. Todos los intentos de abrir la puerta fueron inútiles, por lo que Karin se dio por vencida y examinó la habitación en vez.

Era enorme, blanco - sorpresa, sorpresa - y escasamente decorada. De hecho, no era nada al lado de un mamut de tamaño cama de color blanco sin tapa. Característica más definitoria de la habitación era un agujero enorme en el centro de una pared, mostrando el cielo de la noche oscura, una visión amplia de las tierras desoladas de Hueco Mundo, y lo mejor de todo, la luna brillante.

-"A si que… Hueco Mundo tiene una luna, eh ..."-

Ella cruzó al agujero de la ventana y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante fuera de ella, el aire de la noche era frio en su rostro.

-"Voy a vengar tu muerte, Toushirou"- Karin dijo -"No puedo seguir el duelo, pero yo no te olvidaré."- Entonces Karin casi se rió. ¿Cómo iba a olvidar a Toushirou? Él había sido su maestro, y el primer hombre que ella había besado. Y era una posibilidad muy real de que sería el último, Karin realidad.

Mientras miraba con indiferencia a la luna en el cielo, Karin escuchó la puerta abrirse. Se dio la vuelta, y un bulto de tela se lanzó rápidamente a la cara.

-"Millas por hora!"-

-"Tomalos. Los tome de un hijo de puta que ni siquiera los necesita."-

Tomando lo que fuera que Grimmjow se había lanzado a su fuera de su cabeza, Karin vio que llevaba un paño blanco. Como ella lo negó, que se desarrolló para revelar dos prendas de vestir que, en conjunto, constituían el hakama blanco estilizado. La ropa Arrancar.

Karin presiente críticamente, Grimmjow dijo: -"Pensándolo bien, te lavas primero. Estas muy sucia, y seguro como el infierno no van a frotar esa suciedad por todas partes en mi habitación."-

Grande. De todos los Arrancar, tuvo que cumplir con uno que tenía el trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo. Aun así, Karin pronto se hizo dolorosamente consciente de lo sucia que estaba -"Umm ... ¿Dónde ...?"- Karin tartamudeó. Ella había dejado un rastro, probablemente toda la arena de la entrada de Las Noches.

Inmediatamente, Grimmjow apunto a una habitación contigua.

-"El cuarto de baño estajusto ahí."-

Detectando su mirada de sorpresa, Grimmjow arrastro las palabras -"Lo creas o no, los Arrancar también mantenemos nuestra higiene."- Teniendo en cuenta su propia declaración, ratificó: -"Bueno, al menos, algunos de nosotros. Aizen-sama es especialmente delicado con la Espada, desde que toma el té con nosotros."-

...

Al entrar en el baño, Karin dejo caer la ropa Arrancar en el suelo. Ella notó con disgusto que su yukata blanco tenía una especie de costra a su forma. Entonces se acordó de los viales de plástico de la sangre que había almacenados en la cintura de banda. Ella puso los de la tierra también. Después de colocar su zanpakutou con cuidado por encima de todo, Karin se aseguró de que la puerta entre el baño y la habitación estaba cerrada con llave de Grimmjow, y, finalmente, pelado de su yukata.

-"Uf ..."-

Ese objeto compuesto de hilo blanco y la tierra sería una cosa más en la que Grimmjow pudiera practicar sus balas de huecos en ellos.

Sacudiendo fuera de su banda de pelo y caminando a lo que ella suponía era la bañera, Karin se encontró perpleja. Fue una gran cantidad de botones y grifos.

-"¿Qué diablos pasó con el sistema de dos grifo?"- Ella murmuró, mientras trataba de averiguar cuáles podrían ser los grifos.

Después de un cierto grado de experimentación, en primer lugar la quema de los dedos en alguna sustancia ácida con olor agrio, a continuación, casi congelación de la mano con un poco de hielo seco, como los cubos que derramó, por último, Karin fue capaz de conseguir un poco de agua respetable, - por lo menos, parecía como si fuera agua - saliendo de la llave. Hacía frío, pero tendría que hacerlo. Accidentalmente, el codo le dio un codazo a otro botón, y el agua empezó a caer desde arriba, no de cualquier ducha, pero desde el techo por encima de la bañera. Era extraño, pero viable. Karin duchas a los baños preferidos de todos modos.

Temblando como ella entró en la ducha de agua fría, Karin inicialmente se sintió muy infeliz - duchas frías eran ciertamente desagradable - antes de que su cuerpo se ajustara a la temperatura helada. Por lo menos se sentía mucho más limpia. Frotarse a sí misma lo mejor que pudo con sus propias manos, Karin enjuago el exceso de polvo, aceite, y la sangre fuera de su piel y el cabello. Tenía problemas para lavarse el cabello, primero que nada, no había champú que estaba disponible en la botella, aunque Karin no se habría sorprendido si alguno de los botones de muchos hizo que vienen saliendo de los grifos. Su máscara hueca también se puso en el camino, y Karin dio un respingo cada vez que sus dedos chocaron contra ella en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza.

Como se sentía una sensación de ardor en su mano izquierda, Karin miró a descubrir una herida en carne viva, de color rojo que ella no había notado antes. No hacía falta demasiada imaginación para darse cuenta de que había sufrido la herida durante el período de tiempo que había perdido el control sobre su cuerpo.

Cuando ella salió de la ducha y comenzó a oprimir al azar a varios de los botones hasta que el agua se detuvo, Karin se estremeció por el frío. Karin se secó rápidamente su cuerpo y el cabello con una toalla desaliñada que estaba disponible gracias a Dios. Entonces se puso la ropa que Grimmjow le había dado. No era tan complicado de poner como ella creía, era una parte de dos hakamas, con los pantalones y la camisa separados. Las ropas no eran grandes, sino que en realidad en forma muy bien, además del hecho de que eran un poco apretado en las caderas y el pecho - Grimmjow había tomado la ropa de otro Arrancar masculino, después de todo-.

La camisa era de cuello estilo alto, y tenía mangas largas que terminaron justo antes de los extremos de los dedos. Como ella se detuvo a la salida si el cuarto de baño, Karin vislumbrado su reflejo en la pared de espejo. Lo que vio la perturbada. A medida que su torso estaba cubierto completamente por la camisa, nadie podría decir que ella no tenía el agujero hueco habitual.

Ella era exactamente igual que un Arrancar.

...


	16. La Novena

Este fic peretenece a CrystallineX yo solo lo traduzco porque me gusta mucho. Disfrútenlo.

Diálogos: hitsukarin por siempre

Pensamientos: hitsukarin por siempre

Sueños/recuerdos: hitsukarin por siempre

….

Capítulo 16 - La Novena

...

A regañadientes, Karin salió del cuarto de baño en su nueva hakama blanco. Grimmjow estaba recostado en su cama. Levantó la vista cuando entró.

-"Hmm, pareces un Arrancar convincente."-

Karin se dejó caer sin gracia en el suelo, mirando triste. Ella privada de acuerdo con su comentario, pero no estaba segura si era una buena cosa.

-"Por cierto, usted sabe que Aizen-sama esta tras de usted, ¿verdad?"-

Alarmada por la declaración de repente, Karin miró hacia arriba.

-"¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir Aizen Sousuke?"-

Grimmjow resopló: -"¿Hay otro?"-

Suspirando, Karin dijo: -"Buen punto. Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Sólo esconderme en tu habitación o algo así?"-

Mirando con desdén hacia ella, Grimmjow, comentó: -"Eres una cobarde, ¿verdad?"-

En lugar de poner los ojos y diciéndole que se había propuesto el comentario de ser sarcástico, Karin se conformó con una mera ceja de contracción. Tenía, en cierta medida, un sentido de auto-preservación.

Grimmjow volvió la cabeza para mirar por la ventana.

-"Bueno, no importa de cualquier manera, pero te sugiero veas algún modo de mejorar su manera de disimular. Ulquiorra, Gartuano y Yami todos sabemos lo que parecen."-

-"¿Quiénes son?"-

-"La Espada tres que atacó a usted y a sus amigos shinigami a principios de hoy en día."-

Karin abrió los ojos. Se puso de pie y preguntó: -"¿Cuál es la cara pálida, con las marcas de la cara verde?"-

En cuanto a mirarla por el rabillo de su ojo, el Arrancar respondió: -"¿Ulquiorra? Es el cuarto Espada"-

Las manos se encrespan en los puños, Karin susurró -"Ul ... quiorra ..."- Luego, en voz más alta, le preguntó: -"¿Por qué están detras de mí, de todos modos?"-

Suspirando, Grimmjow rallado: - "No me gusta explicar las cosas, así que sólo voy a decir esto una vez. Aizen-sama esta tras de ti porque quiere experimentar con un pre-vizard"-

Al ver que el Sexto Espada estaba empezando a perder los estribos, Karin no le pregunto que era un "pre-vizard '. Fue suficiente para procesar que quería ser de experimentación. En su lugar, Karin preguntó en voz baja -"¿Por qué haces esto por mí?¿ Si yo soy a quien Aizen Sousuke quiere, no me vas a entregar?"

Torcer la cara, Grimmjow respondió: -"Ya te lo dije, se lo debo a tu hermano."- Recostado contra el cabecero de la cama, él continuó con lo que decia: -"Además, yo nunca he jugado por las reglas"-

Eso realmente no respondió nada, pero Karin sabía que sería inútil y potencialmente peligroso presionarlo más.

Finalmente, Karin le preguntó: -"Entonces, ¿todos los Arrancar tienen marcas en la cara?"-

-"No."-

-"Bueno, incluso si no tienen, supongo que podría pintar en mi cara para el disfraz"-

-"Lo que sea."-

De repente, le ocurrió una idea Karin, y se desató el pelo, dejándolo caer en cascada sobre los hombros. -"Tal vez esto me hará más difícil de reconocer!"-

-"A la mierda, no me importa, cállate, así puedo dormir!"- gruño el Espada

...

Karin tenía hambre. Fue sólo después de que su estómago gruño varias veces con el hambre que Karin se dio cuenta de que ella no había comido en más de tres cuartas partes de un día. Pero ella ni siquiera se molesto mirando a su alrededor en la habitación de Grimmjow en busca de comida. Ella no era tan estúpida. Además, ¿Arrancar incluso comer alimentos para consumo humano? Karin se acordaba de Grimmjow mencionar algo sobre el té ...

Acerca de pedir al arrancar si no había ningún alimento en Las Noches, Karin notó que sus ojos estaban cerrados, estaba dormido. Teniendo la oportunidad de examinar al Espada más cerca, Karin se abrazó las rodillas y se quedó mirando. Ella estaba tratando de averiguar qué era tan familiar en su figura para dormir cuando se le ocurrió cómo Grimmjow similar fue a Ichigo. Ambos eran fuertes, y frunció el ceño, tanto en su sueño.

Bueno, tal vez no eran tan similares, pero que era lo que se le hacía similar a Karin.

Karin decidió que la comida podía esperar. Ella no tenía tanta hambre que ella estaba dispuesta a perderse en una fortaleza enorme que se llenó hasta el borde de los Arrancar. Apoyada contra la pared, Karin, también, se quedó dormido.

...

Tiempo después…en Las Noches…..

Karin se despertó por un pie que empujaba su estomago.

-"Oi, despierta."-

Los ojos parpadean abriendose, Karin atontada golpeó el pie calzado con sandalias blancas lejos de ella.

-"Urgh ..."-

Se sobo a los ojos y bostezó. Mirando al Arrancar de altura - que parecía aún más alto que de costumbre, al ver que ella estaba en el suelo - Karin quejó -"¿Qué quieres ...?"-

Agachándose para estar al nivel del ojo con ella, Grimmjow gruñó -"Me pones muy nerviosos si me hablas de esa manera, híbrido."-

Karin, con demasiado sueño como para verse afectada por monstruosa presión espiritual de Grimmjow, le hizo un gesto con la mano: -"Así que tienes problemas de autoridad. Lo que sea. Si hubieras querido matarme, ya lo habrías hecho."-

Finalmente sentada, Karin le preguntó: -"¿Tienes algo de comer?"-

Después, con respecto a sus ilegibles ojos cian y ceño fruncido por un momento, Grimmjow giró sobre sus talones y le dijo: -"Sígueme"-

Tejido a través de varios pasillos, Karin, sintiéndose mucho más despierta, pero no menos atrevida, le preguntó malhumorada: -"¿Cómo diablos hacer un seguimiento de esta enorme fortaleza de todos modos? Los pasillos parecen todos iguales para mí."-

Cuando Karin se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, o más bien, cómo se lo había dicho, ella hizo una mueca. ¿Cuál sería Grimmjow apéndice cortado? Para su sorpresa, Grimmjow sólo resopló -"Hablas demasiado"-

Karin se animó notablemente cuando olía un aroma flotando en una de las puertas abiertas. Era la puerta que caminó a través de Grimmjow. Ansiosa por la comida, Karin corrió tras él ... Sólo para saltar hacia atrás para ver a otro arrancar de pie en el interior, masticar muy ocupados algo. Al ver a Grimmjow entrar, el Arrancar saludó con descaro y le dijo: -"¡Ah, Grimmjow-sama! ¿Hambriento de nuevo?"-

-"Cierra la boca ..."-

La mirada del Arrancar de pelo castaño se volvió hacia un rígida Karin, y preguntó con curiosidad:- "¿Y quién podría ser esto?"-

Karin no se atrevió a responder. Ella no se atrevió ni se esconden detrás de Grimmjow. Sin embargo, Grimmjow respondió por ella: -"Ella es Karina Incendia. La encontre vagando alrededor de Hueco Mundo, así que la recogi."-

Doblar a examinar más de cerca Karin, el Arrancar le preguntó: -"¿Así que es un Arrancar natural?"-

Grimmjow no se molestó en responder, en su lugar, tomó un fruto de color naranja arrugada y hundió sus dientes en él, maldiciendo, ya que roció una cantidad alarmante de jugo sobre los dedos. Con la mano limpia, empujó a Karin a una olla burbujeante.

-"Come. ¿No dijiste que tenías hambre?"-

Mirando en el bote, Karin se olvidó por completo de ser rígida frente a la Arrancar otro y protestó: -"!¿Me estás diciendo que coma esto?¡"-

Poniendo los ojos, Grimmjow, simplemente empujó una cuchara en su rostro.

Arrugó la nariz. Sin embargo, ella tomó la cuchara que se le ofrecía.

La sustancia sopa era de un color amarillento pálido, y olía a huevos podridos. Había leído en alguna parte que las cosas que olían mal eran tóxicos... Pero coló algunos y lo intentó de todos modos. Sí. Estaba muy hambrienta.

Y ella se sorprendió gratamente.

-"Hey, esto esta bueno!"-

Después de la primera cucharada, Karin se comió con mucho más vigor. Estaba a punto en su duodécima cucharada cuando sintió enfoque sin embargo, las anteras Arrancar. Oyó la puerta de la cocina abierta crujen.

-"¿Grimmjow?"-

El Arrancar de pelo azul miró a su nombre. Sus ojos se estrecharon. -"Neliel"-

Una mujer curvilínea con un color de pelo tipo menta había entrado en la habitación. Tenía una cicatriz en su rostro, su máscara hueca también faltan algunos dientes.

Pero ella era de gran alcance, que mucho podría decir Karin.

La mirada de Neliel se centró en los otros dos. El Arrancar de pelo castaño hizo una profunda reverencia y murmuró: -"Neliel-sama."-

Karin, todavía no estaba segura de cómo saludar a la mujer, se quedó mirando. El Arrancar de pelo castaño atascado cabeza abajo en un arco con una mano y le dijo:

-"Perdonela, Neliel-sama. Ella es nueva en Las Noches, Grimmjow-sama sólo le trajo aquí hace poco ..."-

Para sorpresa de los Arrancar, Neliel simple gesto con la mano y dijo: -"¿A quién le importa acerca de la etiqueta? He venido aquí para comer."- Alcanzando para una de las naranjas secas, Neliel se embute en su conjunto boca.- "Mmm ... Me encanta las naranjas secas."-

Con una golondrina audible, Neliel llevó a dos de las naranjas secas y ofreció uno a Karin, que estaba en silencio.

-"Aquí, pruebe uno. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"-

Demasiado consciente de la mirada de advertencia de Grimmjow en la espalda, Karin balbuceó lo que ella podía recordar.

-"Karin .. un ... Incendia"- Tomó el fruto.

-"Grimmjow realmente debe haber estado interesado en ti si realmente te llevó a Las Noches aquí mismo."-

De repente, Grimmjow dijo: -"Jeraldo, fuera. Tengo que hablar con Neliel"-

Aunque el Arrancar de pelo castaño parecía confundido que Karin se le permitió quedarse, cogió una última naranja seca antes de retroceder fuera de la habitación con respeto. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de Jeraldo, Neliel miró a Grimmjow.: -"¿Qué es lo que tiene que pensar en lo imposible es mi plan? Porque si eso es todo, ya dejó perfectamente en claro la última vez que hablamos."-

Karin se sentía como que había pisoteado en el medio de una conversación, aunque sabía que no era el caso. Para describir la situación con mayor exactitud, simplemente no tenía idea de lo que los dos Arrancar estaban hablando. ¿Plan?

-"No se trata de su plan de estúpido"- arrastro Grimmjow a Karin con un brazo largo y obligó a Karin para mirar a Neliel. -"Se trata de esto. Kurosaki… Su verdadero nombre es Karin Kurosaki."-

A Karin le molestaba que se haya referido a ella como 'esto', aunque el desorden que se encontraba en plena justifica como una etiqueta. En cuanto a Neliel, la Arrancar mujer parecía estuvo desconcertada por un momento: -"¿Kuro .. Saki ...?¿ Al igual que en, Kurosaki Ichigo?"-

-Ah, otro conocido de Ichi-nii- penso

Una amplia sonrisa ante la propagación de Neliel y puso sus dos manos sobre los hombros de Karin: -"Por eso es que su cara parecía tan familiar! Te pareces mucho a tu hermano, los ojos y la expresión del rostro, especialmente!"-

De repente, volviéndose seria, le preguntó: -"Pero ... ¿qué estás haciendo en Las Noches? ¿Y esa máscara?"- Se calló, con la cara que muestra comprensión. Era rápida en la captación. -"Así que tú eres la que Aizen quiere."-

Grimmjow gruñó: - "¡No digas su nombre con tanta indiferencia!"-

Levantando una ceja, Neliel dijo: -"Es importante que sepas que tu lealtad no está con ese hombre…tampoco la mía."-

-"¿Qué pueden hacer dos Espadas frente a los ocho Espadas?"-

Falsificando de un gran bostezo, Neliel, dijo: -"Sabes, en realidad hay sólo nueve Espadas en total en este momento ... Así que técnicamente es sólo dos en contra de siete años."-

-"Entonces los Numeros probable que se disputaban el asiento libre pronto" dijo con desdén. -"Va a ser de nuevo a dos en contra de ocho por aquel entonces."-

Karin estaba revoloteando de ida y vuelta entre los dos Arrancars, ya que lo que parecía ser intercambiado frases crípticas a ella.¿ Lealtad? ¿Dos contra siete?¿Dos contra ocho? ¿Numeros? Pero antes de eso ... -"¿Así que usted es una Espada también?"- Karin espetó.

-"La Tercera Espada. Soy la más fuerte de arrancar tercero en Hueco Mundo."- Neliel sonrió y continuó: -"Yo soy más fuerte que el Macho-Guy de aquí."- Neliel señalo a Grimmjow.

Grimmjow se revolvió el pelo mientras, que maulló en protesta, mostrando los dientes a la Arrancar femenino. Haciendo caso omiso de Grimmjow, Neliel cuidadosamente extendió por otra seca de naranja, comentando: -"Estoy sorprendida de que el Números Arrancar no ha empezado a pelearse como bestias primitivas, con la esperanza de convertirse en el Noveno nuevo Espada. Y no es que estamos listos para ejecutar el plan, sin embargo, tampoco. "-

Grimmjow gruñó: - "¿Qué quieres decir con" nosotros"? Mierda de su plan, es imposible "-

Pero una idea se le ocurrió a la Arrancar de pelo verde. Entornando los ojos hacia abajo en Karin, Neliel dijo: -"Oye, si tan fuerte como Ichigo, dado un poco de entrenamiento, se puede completar por el primer lugar de la novena Espada"-

-"Pfft ... como si una mocosa como ella pudiera serlo ..."- Grimmjow se burló. Cuando Neliel le dio un codazo, él frunció el ceño y admitió de mala gana -"pero entonces sería tres contra siete, supongo ..."-

Neliel parecía enamorado de la idea. -"La Numeros (de dos dígitos Arrancar) no tienen ninguna oportunidad contra el poder espiritual de Ichigo y Karin ya que parecen tener el mismo poder ... Mi plan no puede ser tan imposible ya ..."-

La mera idea alarmo a Karin.

-"Yo no soy un hueco, y mucho menos un Arrancar! Además, yo no soy lo suficientemente fuerte!"-

El uso de lo que parecía, a Karin, casi como una sonrisa malévola, Neliel, dijo -"que pueda ser ratificado."-

...

Tiempo después…Entrenando con Grimmjow…

Y así Karin se había estado entrenando en una gran cámara de domo durante la última hora, la lucha contra Grimmjow sombríamente bajo la supervisión de Neliel y dos de sus compañeros Arrancar.

-"¿Qué pasa? Ponga un poco de fuerza en sus golpes, híbrido!"-

Apretando los dientes, Karin abrió la soltó zanpakutou en un arco, sólo para que las llamas se alejaran de la mera proyección de energía espiritual de Grimmjow. La Espada parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia. Él estaba poniendo más fuerza detrás de sus golpes, cada golpe más fuerte y más rápido que el anterior.

Por último, gruñó: -"Si usted piensa que puede convertirse en una Espada como es así, entonces estás fuera de tu mente, chica!"- Disparó un cero a Karin, que apretando los dientes, saltó de sus rayos destructivos.

-"Yo Nunca…. Dije. ..Que yo quería….ser….Una Espada."- Karin puntuado entre golpe y golpe que obviamente eran débiles en comparación con golpes ofensivos de Grimmjow. Él entrecerró los ojos.

-"¿En serio?"-

Su energía espiritual se encendió, casi visible y tangible en el aire. Karin se ingiere, pero se mantuvo firme. El sudor escurría por las sienes. -"Si me vas a atacar con un débil así, entonces voy a tener que matarte. La basura inútil, como usted está mejor muerto que impide que otros."-

Desapareciendo y reapareciendo alarmantemente cerca de Karin, Grimmjow redujo brutalmente a la baja con su espada, romper y cortar Shinketsuen Karin diagonalmente a través de su estómago.

...

Durante todo este tiempo, observaba con frialdad Neliel desde la barrera.

-"Neliel-sama ... ¿no deberíamos hacer algo?"-

Como Dondochakka nerviosa observando la batalla, Neliel, simplemente respondió: - "No. Sólo ver."-

... 

Mundo interno de Karin…..

La caída de rodillas, Karin tosió sangre hacia fuera. Cuando ella cayó al suelo, la barbilla que sacude dolorosamente contra el suelo, apenas podía oír Grimmjow diciendo:- "Patético ..."-

Su visión empezó a hacer un túnel, borrando todo. Pero como todo lo que corrieron juntos, Karin vio acercarse algo rojo. Ni siquiera tienen que adivinar de quién se trataba. Su energía era reconocible, y exactamente la misma que la suya.

Respiró -"Shinketsuen"-

Su zanpakutou la miró y le ordenó: -"Levántate"-

Le tendió una mano para que ella se levantase, Karin se habia sacudido la cabeza, se sentía mareada y débil. La pérdida de sangre comenzaba a llegar a ella.

-"No puedo ..."-

Shinketsuen todavía le tendió la mano.

-"¿Quieres ser más fuerte?"-

Ella quería hacerse más fuerte, más de lo que nadie podía imaginar. Ella susurró: -"Sí ..."- Recordando los ojos color turquesa y el pelo de plata, ella dijo en voz más alta -"Sí"-

Tomó la mano de Shinketsuen.

...

De vuelta a la realidad….

Cuando una presión espiritual densa de repente llenó la sala, Grimmjow se puso tenso. Poco a poco, se volvió para mirar a Karin, que había llegado a sus pies. El flujo de sangre que se derramaba de su estómago parecía ser derivado, la sangre que ya había goteado a cabo rápidamente se evaporaba en el aire que estaba lleno de vapor caliente de presión espiritual.

Limpiandose la sangre de su boca con la mano, Karin dijo: -"Perdón por hacerte esperar, Grimmjow."-

Sin ni siquiera tener que gritar la frase de activación, Karin Shinketsuen lanzado de nuevo, las llamas en espiral alrededor de la hoja para hacer un torbellino de llamas carmesí oscuro. Lanzándose hacia adelante, Karin lanzo las llamas, que destrozaron a través del aire. Se rompe un camino claro a través del suelo de mármol blanco, cada zarcillo de llama tan afilado como una espada con la concentración de la energía espiritual de Karin.

Grimmjow no tenía prisa esquivó el golpe, habría sufrido varios cortes y quemaduras fatales. Así las cosas, se había escapado con una pasta de varios.

Las llamas se dispersaron, y Karin jadeó -"¿Ves? Me estoy poniendo ... más fuerte ..."-

Que aparecen junto a Karin, Neliel capturado a la chica antes de que ella se derrumbara. Karin herida en el estómago comenzó a sangrar de nuevo, aunque lentamente.

Pero Karin no podía perder la conciencia. No cuando ella podía sentir su presión espiritual tan cerca. -"Ulquiorra"-

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?"- Una voz apagada, el frío le preguntó. Grimmjow se congeló. Por otro lado, Neliel se enderezó, imperturbable, siguiendo siendo el apoyo a Karin.

Detrás de la cortina de pelo negro, Karin inmediatamente identificó al asesino de Toushirou. Ella apretó los dientes, pero una mirada de reojo a Grimmjow, su herida sangrante, y un agarre firme de Neliel le impedía atacar a los Arrancar. Neliel asintió con la cabeza hacia Ulquiorra, el reconocimiento de la Espada de menor rango.

-"Ulquiorra. ¿Has venido a ver de que se trata el entrenamiento?"-

Los ojos verdes de Ulquiorra se arrastró de un Grimmjow con heridas leves, a Neliel, a la hemorragia de Karin. Ya sea que se dio cuenta de que Karin estaba mirando los agujeros en sus pies, Karin no lo sabía.

Grimmjow sabía que tenía que pensar en algo antes de que Ulquiorra descubriera que la niña en los brazos de Neliel era Karin. Se apresuró a suministrar -"yo estaba ... probando para ver si Karin Incendia era digna de convertirse en mi Fracción."-

-"Su Fracción? ¿Su subordinado?"- La fría voz de Ulquiorra se mostró escéptico.

-"Sí"- Grimmjow respondió desafiante.

Observando una vez más a la niña en silencio hirviente, Ulquiorra articulo.-"Ya ... veo."-

Karin se encontró con los ojos verdes de Ulquiorra venenosamente.

Entrecerrando los ojos combativos, Grimmjow tierra: -"¿Qué pasa con ese tono?"-

De repente, Ulquiorra se dio vuelta y se alejó. -"Quién sea tu Fracción no es de mi preocupación. Tan sólo me pareció extraño que de repente seleccionaras una Fracción cuando no te has molestado en hacerlo durante años"-

Dejando atrás esa nota escéptica, Ulquiorra desaparece.

Karin apretó los puños con furia y dijo en un tono bajo solo que ella pudiera escucharlo -"Te encontré."-

Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era hacerse más fuerte.

...


	17. La fusión

Este fic peretenece a CrystallineX yo solo lo traduzco porque me gusta mucho. Disfrútenlo.

Diálogos: hitsukarin por siempre

Pensamientos: hitsukarin por siempre

Sueños/recuerdos: hitsukarin por siempre

….

Capítulo 17 - La fusión

...

Hueco Mundo: Las Noches

Con Grimmjow y Neliel llamaron para una reunión de Espada con los tres ex-shinigami, Karin se quedó sola a su suerte. A pesar de que era relativamente tranquilo, Karin todavía estaba entrenando.

En concreto, ella estaba meditando. 

…

Mundo interior de Karin…

Seguía nevando en los jardines colgantes. Shinketsuen miró a Karin, con los labios ligeramente azul del frío.

-"No me gusta la nieve, ¿lo sabías? Haz que pare de nevar, o sacarme de aquí."-

Karin tendió una mano, por la captura de una pequeña masa de nieve que flotaba hacia arriba. Se fundió en su mano, dejando su mano ligeramente húmeda. Ella sonrió, y respondió:

-"¿En serio? Siempre me ha gustado la nieve."-

Sacudiendo la cabeza y rociado de trozos de lodo por todas partes, Shinketsuen replicó:

-"Eso es porque usted no está viviendo en ella. El iglú que he construido es lo único que me mantiene protegido del frio."-

Poniendo los ojos, Karin dijo: -"Oh, por favor. Como podría una zanpakutou en realidad morir de frío. Ni siquiera tienes que comer."-

El muchacho volvió su nariz para arriba ante la declaracion de Karin. Pero antes de que pudiera responder, Karin de repente sintió una presión espiritual familiarmente inquietante aparecer en su mundo. Una pálida figura se lanzó desde arriba, a la tierra en el centro de los jardines colgantes.

-"¿Por qué, si no es débil la señora?"-

La voz del hueco interior de Karin estaba llena de malicia. Tenía una sonrisa torcida en su rostro blanco. Karin entornó los ojos.

-"Déjalo. Has perdido el momento en que se rompió la máscara."-

Los ojos negros y rojos atravesaron a Karin: -"¿De verdad crees que ..?"- Tan pronto como había llegado, ella se había ido. Karin parpadeó. ¿Si hubiera sido una mera ilusión? Pero el agarre doloroso de Shinketsuen le dijo lo contrario. Miró a Karin y le dijo: -"Ten cuidado. Ella está en busca de tus puntos débiles."-

Karin tragó saliva. Sin embargo, continuó con la nieve, y se estremeció. Cambiando de tema, Karin admitió: -"Sí, es frio aquí. Siento que siga nevando."-

Shinketsuen se volvió a Karin, mirando a su astucia y preguntar: -"¿Por qué no acaba de materializarme fuera de este lugar?"-

Karin frunció el ceño. -"Espera, ¿es posible?"-

Golpeando su frente, Shinketsuen comentó a la nada: -"Ahora, ella ya me llamó dos veces, así que me pregunto. ¿Es posible?"-

Así que al parecer se trataba.

...

Le tomó un par de intentos, pero Karin finalmente fue capaz de llevar a cabo a Shinketsuen con ella de su estado de meditación.

Sacudiéndose las mangas húmedas para que se sequen, Shinketsuen comentó: -"Eso está mejor. Por lo menos no me congele ahora ..."- En cuanto a Karin, continuó -"y mientras estamos en ello, ¿por qué no se entrenas, por un cambio? "-

¿Cuál es, a todo el mundo era a su formación? En primer lugar Toushirou, a continuación, Grimmjow y Neliel, ¿y ahora incluso su propia zanpakutou?

En su mirada de incredulidad, Shiketsuen dijo: -"No me mires así. Sé que estás con ganas de hacerte más fuerte. ¿Por qué perder el tiempo esperando a los dos Arrancar? Puedo entrenarte yo"-

Karin no podía, y no le importaba negarlo. Era verdad, ella quería hacerse más fuerte.

-"¿Cómo me entrenaras?"-

Shinketsuen sonrió como si hubiera estado esperando que se lo pida, que por supuesto, que haci había sido.

-" De esta forma."-

Él quebró, y lo que parecía cientos de rocas de fuego cayeron del techo. Karin saltó hacia atrás en el último momento para evitar una pelota en particular de la llama que se incrustó en la baldosa de mármol en la que había estado parada unos momentos antes. Tras una inspección más cercana, Karin vio que no eran piedras de fuego, pero los huevos de gran tamaño que, en posición vertical, alcanzó por encima de la cintura. Karin miró los huevos con cautela, ya que todos ellos se enfriaron y, el fuego se alejo.

De repente, Shinketsuen rompió un huevo con el puño, sacando una espada de fuego desde el interior. Karin inmediatamente se buscó su zanpakutou que ella siempre llevaba en su cintura, para descubrir, consternada, que no estaba allí.

Cuando Shinketsuen comenzó a correr hacia ella, Karin se apresuró a dar patadas a un huevo y lo rompió, alcanzando el interior de las llamas para agarrar lo que esperaba sería la espada. Las llamas no le quemaron el brazo o la mano. Mientras sacaba la espada, Karin vio que la espada era exactamente igual que Shinketsuen. Pero no se sentía ni de lejos tan reconfortante como su verdadera zanpakutou. Pero ella esquivó la espada de Shinketsuen, justo en el momento justo, sólo para escuchar el sonido del metal se astille

...

Innumerables cáscaras de huevo estaba hechas pedazos en el suelo de mármol. Hubo otras tantas espadas rotas esparcidas por el suelo, trozos inservibles, restos de metal.

-"¡Ay!"- Karin se levantó a toda prisa, después de haber pisado un fragmento de una de las espadas rotas. Sus sandalias de paja estaban rotas, y Karin se dio cuenta que tendría que pedir a Neliel sandalias adecuadas. En este punto, tendría que pedir ropa nueva, también. Había muchas roturas y desgarros en el hakama blanco, y Karin sufrió la misma cantidad de arañazos y cortes.

Ella se defendió una y otra vez de los golpes de Shinketsuen.

-"Ponga un poco de caracter en ella!"- gritó Shinketsuen.

Fue sólo después del primer minuto de la lucha contra Shinketsuen que Karin se había dado cuenta de lo ferozmente poderoso que era Shinketsuen. Él era rápido e infatigable, siempre empujando la espalda de Karin, sus sandalias harapientas se arrastraban contra las baldosas de mármol blanco. Shinketsuen rompió la espada en las manos de Karin por vigésima vez. Maldiciendo, Karin abrió otro huevo y saco un arma de sus profundidades, llegando a bloquear el ataque Shinketsuen justo a tiempo. Dejando que el impulso de sus bloques de arriba se filtrara, Karin tuvo la oportunidad de deslizar su espada a lo largo del borde de Shinketsuen para contraatacar al fin.

Por último, era la espada de Shinketsuen que se habia quedado. Pero a medida que Shinketsuen estaba a punto de abrir una grieta en un huevo, Karin se tambaleó hasta las rodillas. Shinketsuen, en lugar de romper el huevo abierto, se quejó: -"Creo que esto es todo por hoy ..."-

Y luego desapareció, junto con todas los enormes huevos llenos de espadas. El edificio en forma de cúpula que se había convertido en centro de entrenamiento de Karin estaba vacío.

Karin sólo tuvo tiempo para pensar en que todo había pasado antes de caer inconsciente.

...

Cuando se despertó, Karin se encontraba en una cama. Ah. Fue uno de esos días. Uno de esos días en que ella perdia el conocimiento y se despertaba una hora más tarde, viendo estaba en otra parte. Y si la rutina continúaba, por supuesto, alguien se mostraría directamente justo ...

-"¿Karin?"-

Ahora.

Se sento lentamente a medida que Neliel entró en la habitación - que era incluso más grande que la sala de Grimmjow - Karin se sorprendio un poco que su cuerpo no estuviese herido. La herida que Grimmjow le había hecho en el estómago ya había cerrado, y los diferentes cortes y arañazos que se había traducido en la lucha con Shinketsuen ya se habían ido.

Neliel se sentó en el borde de la cama y dijo: -"Grimmjow y yo al regresar de la reunión de Espada te encontramos inconsciente, por lo que le llevó a ser sanado."-

Detectando la expresión de horror en el rostro de Karin, Neliel dijo: -"No, no se enteró de quién era usted. Creo que los curanderos descubierto que el agujero estaba en algún lugar sobre el pecho. Grimmjow los mato de todos modos, sólo para asegurarse."- Karin hizo una mueca. Ella no necesitaba saber eso.

Ladeando la cabeza y mirando a Karin, curiosamente, Neliel preguntó:- "¿Qué estabas haciendo mientras no estabamos, de todos modos? ¿Cómo te lesionaste en tantos lugares?"-

-"Estaba peleando con Shinketsuen"-

Sorprendida, Neliel exclamó:- "¿Usted materializó su zanpakutou?"-

Karin se encogió de hombros: -"No fue tan difícil, pero me tomó varios intentos para hacerlo bien."-

Dio a Karin una mirada extraña, Neliel parecía como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, pero ella en lugar sacudió la cabeza y cambió de tema.

-"Aizen hará la selección de la Novena Espada en dos días. Sera entonces cuando todos los Numeros comenzarán una guerra sobre el terreno."

La cuadratura de hombros, Karin dijo: -"Dos días es mucho tiempo."-

Aplaudiendo en la parte posterior de Karin, Neliel dijo: -"¡Ese es el espíritu! Si te conviertes en la Novena Espada, realmente vas a ayudar a mi plan!"-

Fue entonces cuando Karin, finalmente le preguntó lo qué le había estado molestando a su puesto Neliel había mencionado por primera vez: -"¿el plan?"-

-"¿Cuál es su plan, de todos modos?"-

Sonriendo maliciosamente, el Arrancar el pelo verde respondió: -"Es un plan para destruir el régimen de Aizen en Hueco Mundo de adentro hacia afuera"-

-"... ¿Es eso?"-

La sonrisa de Neliel se tornó inflexible. -"No del todo. Eso es sólo las generalidades. Tengo Fracciónes varias y veinte y tres de los Numeros más inteligentes detrás de mí en esto. Y Grimmjow, por supuesto. Y con el plan de batalla la derecha, eso es todo el Arrancar que necesitaremos."-

Surcando el ceño Karin preguntó: -"¿Así que tu plan y el de Grimmjow tomar al resto de los Espada, por ustedes mismos?"-

-"Bueno, ese era mi plan original, pero llegaste, y e vas a hacer las cosas más fáciles, por supuesto. En cuanto a los Primero y Segundo Espadas, vamos a tener que encarcelar temporalmente en otra dimensión con Caja Negación (Caja de negación). Mientras que están atrapados, podemos derrotar al resto de los Espadas, que dejará el camino a la Aizen claro "-

Incluso Karin, que no sabía nada sobre los planes de batalla, podía ver huecos en el plan de Neliel. No es de extrañar Grimmjow había llamado estúpido e imposible! Pero Karin se abstuvo de hacer cualquier tipo de comentario sobre el plan.

En su lugar, se levantó de la cama y dijo: -"¿Me puedes llevar de nuevo a esa cúpula lugar? Quiero volver a entrenar, y realmente no puedo encontrar mi camino en este lugar"-

Sacudiendo el cabello de Karin, Neliel dijo: -"Por supuesto. Pero primero, vamos a conseguirte nueva ropa y sandalias."-

Cuando el estómago de Karin gruñó, Neliel añadió: -"Y comida."-

...

Entrenamiento de Karin….

En el segundo día de entrenamiento con Karin y Shinketsuen, Karin fue capaz de sostener su posición razonablemente bien en contra de su zanpakutou, cada espada se mantuvo por largos períodos de tiempo sucesivamente, antes de romperse. Sin embargo, mientras que Karin ya había tenido que romper más de cuarenta huevos, Shinketsuen aún tenía que romper su séptimo.

-"Ella lo está haciendo bastante bien, ¿no?"- Neliel preguntó a Grimmjow.

Este último no dio ninguna respuesta y siguió mirando a la niña luchando. Después de un momento, dijo: -"Ella está tratando de alcanzar el Bankai."-

Neliel dio un respingo y dijo: -"Ella parece pensar está haciendo un entrenamiento regular con su zanpakutou, sin embargo."-

Grimmjow miró a Neliel través de sus ojos color cian.: - "Se debe utilizar la Garganta y obtener la palabra a Ichigo. Él y el otro shinigami puede ayudarle a llenar los agujeros faltantes en su plan de estúpido."-

Haciendo caso omiso de la vacuna en su plan, Neliel respondió: -"Debería... Ichigo probablemente está muy preocupada por ella."-

Riendose sin humor, Grimmjow dijo: -"Ese bastardo está tomando un tiempo muy largo para aparecer sin embargo, no es este caso la mujer humana - Inoue Orihime – cuando fue secuestrada, se presentó en el mismo día. Y esa fue solo su amiga. Esta vez es su hermana menor la que estamos viendo "-

Frente Neliel se endureció y le dijo: -"Me voy ahora mismo."-

El sexto Espada advirtió que Neliel de retirarse de nuevo: -"No dejes que te siga. Si lo hace, entonces su plan no sera más seguro".-

Al mirar con desdén por encima del hombro, Neliel replicó: -"Eso es una preocupación innecesaria. Soy el tercer Espada"-

...

Mundo Real: la ciudad de Karakura

Ichigo estaba sentado en la mesa sin descanso con sus compañeros shinigami, declaró tenso:

- "Sólo dos días hasta que Urahara-san pueda abrir las puertas."-

-"¿Y qué vamos a hacer hasta entonces?"- Preguntado Renji irritado.

A pesar de que todos los shinigamis se encontraban en estados de ánimo negro, los peores de todos ellos eran Ichigo y Toushirou. Las nubes negras que se cernian sobre ellos eran casi visible.

Al tocar con los nudillos contra la mesa de madera, Toushirou apretó los dientes.

-"Va a ser más rápido volver a la Sociedad de Almas y de abrir una puerta a Hueco Mundo a partir de ahí."-

Rangiku, apoyando la barbilla en las manos, señaló con tristeza: -"Pero las divisiones del Gotei 13 se niegan a tener nada que ver con esto."-

Fue a través de otro silencio tenso que el shinigami de repente sintió una presión espiritual nueva entrando en la ciudad de Karakura. Bueno, no exactamente nueva, al menos, a Ichigo, Renji y Rukia, de todos modos. De repente, de pie, Ichigo expresó: -"Es Nell"-

...

En otra parte de Karakura…

-"Ichiii-go!"-

Neliel prácticamente saltó por encima del pobre chico shinigami de pelo naranja, y dijo: -"Ha sido un tiempo"- Su rostro, de repente se convirtió en una expresión grave y dijo: -"Karin esta en Las Noches."-

La cara de Toushirou se vacio de todos los colores, y preguntó en voz baja: -"¿No fue... capturada?"-

Para su alivio intenso, Neliel negó con la cabeza.

-"No está capturada."-

Ichigo interrumpió: -"¿Así que está segura?"- Parecía que era la pregunta más importante que había hecho en su vida.

Sonriendo irónicamente, Neliel dijo:- "Tan segura como cualquier país que no puede ser arrancar en Las Noches. Es una buena cosa que Grimmjow fue el que la encontró en primer lugar, y he oído que estuvo a punto de matarla, ya que era"- Luego frunció el ceño Neliel ante Ichigo.- "¿Por qué no has venido a buscarla no tienes conexiones? No debería ser demasiado difícil para que usted pueda llegar a Hueco Mundo"-

Con la cabeza gacha, Ichigo dijo: -"La grieta se abrirá en dos días, pero hasta entonces, no podemos ir."-

El ceño fruncido de Neliel desapareció, reemplazado de inmediato con una amplia sonrisa.

-"¿Dos días? Eso es perfecto! Luego vienen tan pronto como se pone el sol, ¿de acuerdo?"-

Con esa frase de despedida abrupta, el cielo se abrió una vez más, y dejó Neliel.

Fue sólo después de que ella se había ido de que se le ocurrió a Ichigo a decir: -"Ella lo hace parecer como si nos está invitando a una cena ..."-

...

Hueco Mundo: Las Noches

Fue el tercer día de entrenamiento, y Karin habían logrado tener control suficiente sobre sus llamas para poder comprimir y usarlos para atacar de diferentes maneras. Ahora era capaz de luchar a la par con Shinketsuen. Ambos habían roto el mismo número de cáscaras de huevo para reponer sus armas. Karin había tomado ahora para romper abiertas dos cáscaras de huevo a la vez y blandiendo una espada en cada mano. Las espadas tenía, en un primer momento, ha sido muy pesado, pero al final de la primera hora, los brazos se habían convertido ya se utiliza para los pesos, y Karin las estaba manejando con eficacia. Por supuesto, Shinketsuen, también, estaba empuñando dos hojas.

Cuando la espada en su mano derecha se rompió, Karin inmediatamente cortó otro huevo abriéndolo con la espada en su mano izquierda. Pero no era una espada lo que había dentro. Era una grande, ave de color oro-rojo.

Cuando Karin dejó de luchar para mirar a la hermosa criatura, Shinketsuen sonrió.

-"Ah, así que por fin la has encontrado la clave de mi Bankai."-

La Phoenix desplegó sus alas y se lanzó hacia el cielo, dando vueltas una vez y aterrizar en la zona entre los omóplatos de Karin. Karin sintió las garras cálidas excavandose suavemente en su carne.

Entonces, Karin sintió una extraña sensación, que el ave estaba soldando en su cuerpo. Esa fue la fusión con el ave fénix. El calor corría por sus venas, y Karin se sentía eufórica.

Grimmjow entrecerró los ojos a la chica. La Phoenix había aterrizado por primera vez en la espalda, luego se fusionó con ella, y Karin ahora tenía dos alas de fuego, así como garras en las manos y los pies.

Mientras Shinketsuen se desvaneció, dijo: "Se llama Houou (Phoenix) Shinketsuen".-

...


	18. Marca

Este fic peretenece a CrystallineX yo solo lo traduzco porque me gusta mucho. Disfrútenlo.

Diálogos: hitsukarin por siempre

Pensamientos: hitsukarin por siempre

Sueños/recuerdos: hitsukarin por siempre

….

Capítulo 18 - Marca

...

Karin, tenia marcas en su rostro que eran marcas rojas muy parecidas a las de Nel, excepto la línea en cada mejilla que no estaba conectado a través de la nariz - cortesía de uno de una Fracción de Neliel, que le había asegurado que la tinta no era permanente - un ritmo en el gran salón blanco de Grimmjow. Sus ojos cian después de sus movimientos, Grimmjow arrastrando las palabras -"La inquietud no te va a hacer más fuerte."-

Era el día del juicio final. Por lo menos, fue el punto de vista de Karin.

Ella no estaba nerviosa.

O por lo menos, no creía que lo estaba

Por el contrario, Karin era una masa de energía reprimida, la mayoría de la comezón de energía para ser liberados.

La oportunidad para dejar salir la energía llegó lo suficientemente pronto.

...

Aizen se sentó en su trono, sonriente a los treinta Arrancars y algunos que estaban en filas delante de él. La sala se llenó hasta el borde con mal disimulada sed de sangre.

Karin se situó en el extremo izquierdo de la tercera fila, al lado de un rotundo Arrancar. La sed de sangre en la sala no hizo nada para desconcertar a Karin.

Los ocho Espadas estaba detrás de Aizen, ordenada por rango, protagonizada impasible a la masa de arrancar ante ellos. Los ojos de Karin se detuvieron en el Espada que estaba cuarto por la izquierda. Miraba al Arrancar de rostro pálido, con verdes, pista de lágrimas-como las marcas, la quema de su imagen a los ojos.

Pero sus ojos de golpe se fijaron de nuevo en Aizen cuando hablaba.

-"Arrancars, he pedido que se reúnen aquí el día de hoy para la selección de nuestro nuevo Noveno (IX) Espada. La selección inicai ahora."-

Tan pronto como el ex-shinigami había terminado la articulación de la palabra -"Inicio"- todos los Arrancars se convirtió en un torbellino de movimiento.

Bueno, todos a excepción de Karin, que ni siquiera era en realidad un Arrancar. El uso de una mirada sin expresión más bien, Karin echó un vistazo a Neliel. El Arrancar el pelo verde llevaba una mirada de desprecio absoluto en su rostro mientras recorría el cuerpo a cuerpo de choque de las espadas y los gritos de batalla. Karin casi podía oír el Arrancar las mujeres que a lo largo de las líneas de -"bestias primitivas, la lucha por el simple hecho de la lucha."-

Una gran mayoría de ellos también había lanzado ya su zanpakutou, que se transformaban en criaturas de extraña mutación, ya no eran humanoide, pero recuerda más a los huecos que originalmente habían sido.

Karin, también, estaba sorprendida de la falta de sofisticación en el método de Aizen para la elección de la nueva Espada.

Ella se quedó inmóvil. ¿Por qué perder tiempo y energía para ir en busca de un enemigo cuando el enemigo viene a vos?

Ella no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo.

Luego de solo unos momentos de empezar varios rivales saltaron a atacarla, desde tres lados diferentes.

Karin ni siquiera libero su zanpakutou. Ella ni siquiera la desenvaino. En su lugar, utilizo la técnica que le había enseñado Neliel cuidadosamente, la bala hueca. Tres certeras balas huecas efectivamente incineraron a los varios Arrancars que se le habían acercado. Al ver el nuevo desarrollo en el cuerpo a cuerpo arrancar, una nueva ola de rivales se acercó a Karin.

'Enfoque' La palabra era un término suave.

En un momento diez Arrancars estaban atacando a la vez a Karin, ella se había cansado de la utilización de balas huecas, y en su lugar, puso su mano sobre la empuñadura de color rojo-hilo de su espada. Simplemente por desenvainar su espada en un movimiento rápido, Karin corto a través de varias figuras vestidas de blanco.

Para Karin, los Arrancars parecían moverse en cámara lenta. Ellos fueron increíblemente lentos en comparación con Grimmjow, Neliel, o Shinketsuen.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que hubieran sólo ocho figuras de pie.

No fue tanto como un cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que era un torneo después de una reducción en el número.

...

Karin todavía se abstuvo de lanzar su espada, ya inestable Neliel del plan se desestabilizado aún más si fuera a ser descubierto, y ella casi seguro que morir.

El metal de la espada rallo contra el metal de la espada de su oponente. El Arrancar oponerse a las mujeres, también, se abstenía de lanzar su zanpakutou. La intención de Karin era que siga siendo así, podía acabar a su oponente antes de que el Arrancar hubiera tenido la oportunidad de liberar su zanpakutou.

Karin disparó unas cuantas balas huecas para ganar tiempo antes de que ella viera una oportunidad y de inmediato volvió a su zanpakutou, el Arrancar cayó al suelo, su carne arrancada de la clavícula hasta la cadera. Karin mantuvo los ojos cuidadosamente apartados de la vista del enemigo caido, ella estaba muy segura de que vomitaria al ver la sangre que no era el suya sería mostrar una debilidad que no podía permitirse el lujo de mostrar.

Tres enemigos se mantuvieron. Pero no se emparejará como Karin había esperado demasiado, sino que simplemente se precipitó hacia ella como uno, y Karin entornó los ojos. Barrido de la espada en forma de arco, Karin obligó al arrancar para volver.

-"Cobardes"- Karin casi no reconoció su propia voz. ¿Cuándo se había convertido en su voz tan áspera?

Usando una técnica que sus compañeros Arrancar habían llamado 'Sonido' Karin salió del círculo en el que el otro Arrancar la había rodeado, aparece detrás de un Arrancar y lo derrota. Los dos Arrancars restantes utilizan sonido también. Pero no era bastante dos-contra-uno. Los dos Arrancars hombres también parecían ser conscientes de que eran enemigos. Por último, la celebración de su espada con una mano una vez más, Karin encendió un cero, mientras que los dos Arrancars estaban luchando entre sí - su cuerpo recordaba la forma de utilizar la técnica, aunque su mente no lo hizo.

Los dos Arrancars se dieron cuenta demasiado tarde lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y que iban a frenar para evitar ser desintegrado por la explosión de cero.

En medio de las baldosas de mármol rotas y los organismos de aquí y allá, Karin se quedó sola, vestida de blanco, ahora salpicada de sangre. Ella envainó la espada y dio un paso adelante.

Aizen le miró con frialdad, con ojos marrones, mientras que siete de las Espadas la miró con frialdad - Grimmjow y Neliel con dos toques de sonrisas en sus caras - "¿Cuál es su nombre, arrancar?"- por fin, el hombre preguntó:

-"Karina Incendia ... señor."- Karin agregó el "señor" en el último momento, aunque nadie pareció darse cuenta de ello.

Sus ojos brillaban. -"¿Y su número?"-

"Simplemente soy la ... ... Fracción de Grimmjow-sama, señor."- dijo haciendo una mueca hacia el interior, Karin se dio cuenta de que el enganche en la adición del título de Grimmjow hubiera sido todo audible. Sin embargo, el Espada no se dio cuenta de la breve pausa, con excepción de Grimmjow mismo, que levantó una ceja ante ella por la espalda vuelta de Aizen.

Dedos aristocráticos hizo una seña hacia el pie Espada fornido en el extremo derecho.

-"Yami"-

El corpulento Espada, Yami, salió y se arrodilló. -"Aizen-sama."-

-"Demostrar el valor de este Arrancar."-

Sonriendo y mostrando grandes dientes blancos que contrastaban con su piel oscura, el Decimo Espada de pie, con flash se acercó a la derecha delante de Karin.

La figura más pequeña miró fríamente a los ojos de Yami.

-"¿Así que crees que puede ser una Espada, mocosa?"- El Arrancar miro con gran desprecio. -"Bueno, tienes algo -"- se detuvo. Un corte había aparecido en la mejilla. Sonrió maliciosamente a Karin, que al mismo tiempo había desenvainado su espada y lo cortó, al mismo tiempo, sino que ni siquiera había visto su movimiento.

-"¿Ah, es todo lo que tienes?"- La valentía se vio obligado, Karin podría decir.

-"Por supuesto que no."- Karin hizo hincapié en su respuesta marcadamente hablado con un paso de flash y el swing de la espada. Cuando Yami evito el golpe, Karin ya tenía preparado un cero en la palma de su mano izquierda.

-"Mierda ..."- Yami rápidamente disparó una bala hueca para negar parte del golpe, pero el resto de la explosión del cero fue absorbida por su propio cuerpo y por el mármol que lo rodeaba.

Cuando el polvo del mármol descendió y todo se aclaro, Karin se paró frente a una Yami de un maltrecho aspecto, con su zanpakutou en su garganta.

Con una sonrisa torcida, Aizen declaró: -"Bueno, parece que tenemos nuestro nuevo Noveno Espada."-

...

Karakura….

Urahara Kisuke se paró frente a un enorme agujero negro en el mundo tridimensional, detrás de él, se puso de Ichigo, Toushirou, Renji, Rukia, y Rangiku. A pesar de Orihime había querido venir, el resto de los shinigamis habían protestado con vehemencia, para no ser capturado de nuevo.

-"¿Supongo que estás listo?"-

Sin ni siquiera responder, los shinigamis toda la paloma en la Garganta, el pasaje a Hueco Mundo.

Erizandose su pelo de plata de punta en el viento creó a sí mismo mientras corría al lado de los otros shinigamis, Toushirou pensó: -'Voy por ti... Karin "-

...

Hueco mundo…

Así que los nueve se habían tatuado en su parte superior izquierda de la cadera. Karin no había imaginado conseguir un tatuaje, y no era demasiado aficionada evidentemente a la tinta negra en su piel. Grimmjow puso los ojos en la cara y dijo -"Arriba el ánimo. Se podría pensar que había sido marcado o algo así."-

Debidamente Karin respondió: -"¿no tengo?"-

Pasando los dedos por el pelo largo y verde, Neliel, dijo -"No seas tan negativa. Me impresionó que usted era capaz de derrotar a Yami con tanta rapidez."- Cuando Karin fracaso por completo para mirar más alegre, Neliel continuó: -"Además, tus amigos están viniendo pronto."-

Karin miró, sorprendid.

-"¿Amigos? O sea ..."-

-"Su hermano y sus amigos shinigami"-

Su felicidad duró poco. Con ojos abatidos, Karin susurró- "¿Qué les diré cuando me vean? ¿Van a tratar de matarme también?"-

Grimmjow resopló.- "No creo que Ichigo sería capaz de dejar que eso suceda."- Karin se mordió el labio, el pensamiento único, ni siquiera vagamente reconfortante era que Toushirou no volvería a verla así. Pero entonces se le ocurrió -"¿Espera, eso significa que van a participar en su plan?"-

Neliel toothily sonrió.

-"Sí -. Y hoy es el día perfecto, ya que más de treinta de los numerosos noventa y nueve han sido eliminados, gracias a esa bárbara selección de Espada"-

Así que el plan de Neliel había sido mucho mejor de lo que Karin le había dado crédito, pero todavía quedaba la cuestión la ...

-"Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a atacar al resto de los Espadas de todos modos? ¿Además de la caja de cosas negación? Quiero decir, vamos a estar peleando en inferioridad numérica."-

Cuando Neliel había abierto la boca para explicar - lo más probable sin el uso de plan de batalla o de la lógica - Grimmjow se apresuró a decir en su lugar -"Este es el plan"-

Trazó un esbozo de un mapa imaginario en la cama de Neliel señalando con el dedo índice. Escudriñando en los pliegues ligeros en la cama-la voz de que era el supuesto "mapa", dijo -"Tu hermano es probable que se pierda en el medio del desierto, asi que le va a llevar tiempo para llegar hasta aquí."-

Señaló un pequeño rectángulo que representaba Las Noches.

-"Así que mientras ellos están en camino, nuestros veintitrés seguidores Numeros llevarán un ataque de dos frentes sobre el resto de los Numeros, si usan el elemento sorpresa, entonces no debería tener problemas invadiendo la zona norte de Las Noches "-

Karin asintió con la comprensión, señalando que Grimmjow era realmente inteligente, aunque él mismo prefiere pensar que todo lo que necesitaba era su capacidad de combate.

Irritado que Grimmjow le explicara a ella (a los ojos de los demás, dolorosamente simples) y ratificara el plan que a su antojo, Neliel interrumpió: -"Y entonces vamos a atacar a la Espada, en el ínterin. Es muy sencillo!"-

Cacheteada una mano sobre la boca de Neliel, Grimmjow frunció el ceño y elaborado -"Es sólo por usted y Ichigo que este plan tiene incluso una probabilidad de éxito cuando el shinigami de venir, el resto de la Espada, lo más probable es ir a luchar contra ellos;. Que puede interceptar uno por uno como lo hacen, utilizando el cuadro de la Negacion o incluso mejor "- sonrió -"matarlos "-. A pesar de su despliegue sin precedentes de la inteligencia, Karin pudo ver qué la manía dominante de Grimmjow seguía luchando, a diferencia de la construcción de planes viables de batalla.

Metiendo el dedo en el centro del rectángulo, Grimmjow continuó: -"Pero aquí es donde Aizen-sama estara, con Ichimaru y Tousen. Y esta es la zona que, después de tomar el cuidado de la Espada otra parte, vamos a tener que unirnos con los shinigamis para atacar. "-

Pero entonces, Grimmjow suspiró y aliso la colcha de ruta diciendo: -"Aquí es donde el plan se pone peludo. Scratch que, no hay ningún plan una vez que tenemos que enfrentarnos a esos tres. La Zanpakutou de Aizen-sama, Kyouka Suigetsu, es sobre las ilusiones. La única manera de luchar contra ella es luchar contra ella con los ojos vendados, y aún así, lo único que podemos confiar es en la energía espiritual. "-

Hubo un silencio sombrío en esa revelación.

-"Entonces eso es lo que vamos a tener que hacer, ¿no?"- Karin finalmente, expresó.

...

Así, mientras que Grimmjow a regañadientes, vigilaba el exterior, Karin y Neliel discutian dentro de una cámara sellada espiritualmente. Nadie en el interior podía sentir la energía espiritual de los que están fuera, a excepción de los más espiritualmente dispuestos, sino que trabajó a la inversa también.

En consecuencia, la habitación parecía un poco sordo, con la falta de zumbido energía espiritual que Karin se había acostumbrado a después de llegar a Las Noches.

Otra razón por la habitación puede haber parecido sorda porque la Espada dos se enfrentaban cara a cara con los ojos vendados.

Su venda de los ojos empapados de sudor, Karin exclamó: -"¿Cómo mierda ... se supone que vamos a luchar con los ojos vendados?"-

Teniendo en cuenta, Karin había mejorado drásticamente; Neliel había sido buena desde el principio, la gestión de golpear a Karin muchas veces. Después de una hora de luchar con los ojos vendados, Karin había llegado a confiar más en su energía espiritual para sentir donde estaba su oponente. Era difícil, sin embargo, para tratar y utilizar sólo la energía espiritual para detectar los movimientos de una Espada de rápido movimiento, y mucho menos reaccionar frente a ellos en el tiempo.

Finalmente, después de sufrir tres golpes en el diafragma, doblándose de dolor, Karin arrancó la venda de los ojos y gritó: -"¡Me rindo!"-

Como si en el momento justo, Grimmjow tiró las puertas de la cámara abierta.

-"Ya están aquí!"-

Los shinigamis habían llegado, era el momento de que la batalla comenzara.

...


	19. Victorias heladas

Este fic peretenece a CrystallineX yo solo lo traduzco porque me gusta mucho. Disfrútenlo.

Diálogos: hitsukarin por siempre

Pensamientos: hitsukarin por siempre

Sueños/recuerdos: hitsukarin por siempre

….

Capítulo 19 - Victorias heladas

...

Las tres Espada salieron corriendo de la cámara, para Karin el tumulto repentino de las presiones espirituales fue vigorizante. Corrieron por el pasillo mucho antes de que Grimmjow se lanzara por el tenedor en el pasillo. Pero cuando Neliel estaba a punto de seguirlo, Karin la agarró de la manga para impedírselo.

-"Yo no sé el camino de Las Noches ..."- Se le ocurrió decir demasiado tarde ya que el mapa del grupo - Grimmjow - ya se había ido.

La brillante respuesta de Neliel fue: -"Sólo tienes que seguir las presiones espirituales! Las Noches no es realmente tan difícil de recorrer!"- dijo antes de salir dejando a Karin de pie completamente sola.

-"Espero que eso sea cierto."- Karin pensó.

...

Después de recorrer tres callejones sin salida consecutivos, Karin no estuvo muy de acuerdo con el comentario de Neliel de Las Noches "no era tan difícil de navegar."

Aún molesta porque estaba con incapacidad de dirección y preocupada tratando de encontrar su camino, Karin no tardó en sentir una presión espiritual cercana. Esa presión espiritual particularmente hacia aflorar con bastante eficacia un odio muy grande que acababa de darse cuenta de que ella era capaz de sentir.

Cuando el Arrancar cara blanca salió a bloquear la ruta de Karin, ella dijo: -"Oye, eso es conveniente"-

Apretó los puños a la espalda.

-"Yo estaba a punto de ir a buscarte, de todos modos."-

La posición de Ulquiorra fue cerrado y seguro, no había vacantes. Pero Karin no había entrenado a través de la muerte en vida por nada. Si no hubiera ninguna de las aberturas, que había hacerlos.

Los brillantes ojos verdes del Espada miraban a Karin.

-"Es tu deber estar preparándote para cuando aparezcan los intrusos shinigamis. Sin embargo, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"- La voz de Ulquiorra fue seria como de costumbre, mostrando una pisca de duda.

Fue entonces cuando Karin se dio cuenta de que la Espada Cuatro nunca había sido engañad. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron con la realización, Ulquiorra le preguntó: -"¿Crees que no te reconozco?"-

Cuando Karin no le respondió, continuó: -"Es cierto que tu apariencia y la energía espiritual había cambiado, pero el nombre de su pseudo y zanpakutou no dejó ninguna duda en mi mente en cuanto a quién era usted."-

Colocando una mano sobre la empuñadura de su zanpakutou y sentir los hilos de seda de consuelo en sus dedos, Karin le preguntó: -"Si ya sabía quién era yo, entonces ¿por qué me dejaste llegar tan lejos?"-

Moviéndose con rapidez algo que para los ojos de Karin fue difícil seguir, Ulquiorra respondió: -"Debido a que su habilidad actual no representa amenaza alguna"-

El disparo de un proyectil hueco que el Arrancar pálido absorbio fácilmente con la mano derecha, Karin replicó: -"Vamos a ver eso."-

Pero las dudas pasaron por su mente. Había vencido a Toushirou tan fácilmente ...  
>Sin embargo, fue ese mismo pensamiento que le dio a Karin una renovada determinación. Dibujando su espada, Karin dijo: -"Usted debe saber que la razón principal por la que estoy aquí en Las Noches es para matarte."-<p>

El Arrancar entrecerró los ojos verdes y habló: -"No me hagas reír, tuno tienes la suficiente fuerza;.. Ni siquiera puedes cuidar tu propia vida"-

Desapareció, y Karin volvió la cabeza, tratando de no perder de vista los movimientos de la Espada. Él no era más lento que Neliel, pese a ser un rango por encima de él.

A raíz de los movimientos veloces de Ulquiorra, Karin habían acostumbrado sus ojos ajustándose con unos simples segundos a estos, convertido en para mantenerme físicamente con él era harina de otro costal. Su sonido fue incluso más rápido que de Grimmjow, pero Karin tristemente mantenido.

Libero su presión espiritual y zanpakutou, al mismo tiempo, Karin se echó a reír: -"¿Qué, vas a seguir corriendo!" -

Su voz respondió desde detrás de ella, -"Esa no es mi intención."-

Derrapandose al detenerse, Karin instintivamente se volvió y paró sus dedos, ya que estaban a una pulgada de distancia de perforación de su piel. Saltando hacia atrás, le preguntó: -"Entonces, ¿no llamaras a tu espada?"-

La respuesta de Ulquiorra fue, como era de esperar, rápida y brusca.

-"No necesito la espada para matarte."-

Flexionando la mano libre, Karin invocó la presencia del incendio de oro de un cero, que crujió con familiaridad en su palma.

Cuando Ulquiorra se opuso a un cero de los suyos, Karin estaba echada hacia atrás por la explosión.

-"¡Uf!"-

Pero Karin no iba a renunciar, no cuando ella estaba luchando por Toushirou.

Las llamas en espiral de hoja de Karin, se entrelazaron de alguna forma en la cual se asemejaba vagamente a un pájaro. Las llamas se precipitaron hacia Ulquiorra, estas envolvieron al Arrancar. Pero cuando el fuego se había calmado un poco, se pudo divisar a Ulquiorra de pie e ileso.

-"¿Crees que un ataque tan débil podrá funcionar contra mí?"- Su voz era despectiva, pero la espada fue desenvainada. Al ver esto, Karin sonrió y dijo: -"Pero tú has sacado tu espada ¿no es así?"-

Entrecerrando los ojos, el Arrancar finalmente se enfrentó a Karin. Sus espadas se enfrentaron satisfactoriamente, y Karin se sintió aliviada al ver que su fuerza en el brazo era más débil que la de Grimmjow. Pero se fue cuando noto que esa no era una pelea por diversión o para fortalecer su entrenamiento, sino que en este caso estaba peleando para asesinar al Arrancar que se encontraba frente a ella. Así que Karin, echándose hacia atrás para aumentar la distancia entre su oponente y ella misma, enuncio con claridad la palabra: -"Bankai"-

Alas de fuego salieron de su espalda, una buena parte trasera de su camisa fue incinerada. Las mangas fueron reducidas a cenizas, mientras las llamas rápidamente se abrieron camino desde los omóplatos hasta los hombros, hacia abajo sobre sus brazos, consolidando un poco en las garras de fundición. Ahora llevaba un haori de color rojo, sin mangas, que le recordaba a la ropa de Shinketsuen.

-"Houou Shinketsuen"-

Ulquiorra se quedó impasible a la pantalla de las llamas ante él. Su zanpakutou siguió siendo una espada de metal común en sus manos.

-"¿Ah, sí? ¿Así que has alcanzado el bankai ?"-

La respuesta de Karin fue extender sus alas y volar. El aumento de Shinketsuen y el corte hacia abajo, Karin dijo: -"Se acabó. Usted debería haber lanzado su espada, mientras que todavía podía". Al hacer esa declaración, se le ecurrio que la Cuarta Espada podría liberar su zanpakutou, pero decidió no darle esa oportunidad. Cuando Karin se lanzó hacia adelante y cortando en diagonal con su espada, lava y fuego salió disparado de forma simultánea sobre Ulquiorra. La lava endurecida, antes de estallar en llamas y caer al suelo con un ruido sordo, deshaciéndose en cenizas.

Pero Karin no sentía ninguna sensación de satisfacción en su aparente venganza. Sólo una sensación de futilidad, que se perdió rápidamente en el dolor al descubrir una gran herida en su costado izquierdo. El bankai de Karin se retiro, dejándola en una andrajosa hakama blanco.

Sus sentidos embotados, Karin salió a trompicones de la sala y en un pasillo más pequeño. Ella no era capaz de sentir nada, además de su dolor, y no fue una sorpresa que ella no pudiera sentir la persona que se acerca rápidamente hasta que chocó contra ella.

Con una espada atravesando su espalda, Karin aterrizó dolorosamente en su coxis, su lado reventado de dolor. La sangre salpicó el suelo.

Le llevó un esfuerzo considerable a Karin colocar su mano sobre la realidad de su zanpakutou fingir, incluso a cualquier tipo de intento de contraatacar a su presunto agresor. Pero cuando alzó los ojos, en lugar de ver un Arrancar, se encontró mirando a los ojos azules dolorosamente familiares. Ojos que nunca había pensado que ella sería capaz de volver a ver.

... PoV Toshiro….

Podía sentir la energía espiritual de Karin. A pesar de su tamaño, Las Noches era fácil de navegar, y Toushirou podría decir que ella estaba cerca. Su energía espiritual parecía vagamente diferente y extraña, y desde luego más fuerte, pero sabía que el poder era suyo. Cuando sintió un dramático descenso en su presión espiritual, entornó los ojos y se aumentó su ritmo más rápido.

-"Casi no ... Karin ..."-

Fue entonces cuando se encontró con otra figura. Era un Arrancar que llevaba un blanco hakama, que había sufrido, obviamente, a través de mucho, y estaba sangrando profusamente de una herida de espada. A medida que su pelo negro se apartó de su rostro, los ojos de Toushirou se agrandaron.

A pesar de su cambio de aspecto, cambió presión espiritual, la máscara, el tatuaje del número '9 'que era visible debajo de sus ropas rasgadas, era Karin quien estaba delante de él. Ella estaba viva.

Nada más importaba.

Se agacho junto a ella, de repente, y Toushirou dio un tirón a Karin en un abrazo.

-"Karin ..."-

...PoV Karin….

Era Toushirou.

Karin no podía creer lo que veía, y ella no podía creer en la energía espiritual del niño delante de ella.

-"¿To... Shiro ...?"-

Ignorando el dolor en el costado, Karin agarró una bodega de los hombros del niño y lo abrazó de nuevo a mirarlo.

-"¿Eres realmente tu?"-

Parpadeando ante ella, confundido, Toushirou preguntó: -"¿De qué estás hablando? Por supuesto que soy yo."-

-"¿Tú ... no estás muerto?"-

De repente, Karin se enojó. Olvidando el dolor punzante en el costado, Karin gritó, golpeando los puños contra el pecho del chico: -"Tú no estás muerto! Pensé que nunca volvería a verte! ¿Usted tiene alguna idea de lo mal que estaba yo?"-

Toushirou, también, tuvo que defenderse en cierta medida, la tomó de las muñecas y le gritó: -"¿Qué, crees que me iba a morir a manos de un misero Arrancar? Y ¿tienes tu alguna idea de lo preocupado que estaba por vos? Al entrar en Hueco Mundo Y todo por ti misma -! "-

Sus ojos se perdían en los restos de su máscara hueca de tatuaje visible en la cadera. Se decidió, por segunda vez, que él no le importaba. De repente, abrazó a Karin de nuevo, a pesar de su chillido de protesta.

-"Estoy tan contento de que estés a salvo ..."-

Su alegría fue sólo momentánea, interrumpida por una voz con un dejo de burla en ella.

-"¿Cómo tocar?"-

A Karin se le heló la sangre, y Toushirou empujo a Karin que estaba lesionada por detrás de su figura sólo para ver ligeramente más grande. Un hombre alto, rubio, un Espada se puso delante de ellos, el torso desnudo tatuado con el número '2 '-

...

Pelea de Ichigo…

Las adversidades se reunieron con el shinigami en todas partes.

Incluso cuando disparaba su Getsuga Tenshou desde diferentes direcciones con el uso de Velocidad del rayo, el shinigami de pelo naranja, parecía preocupado.

-"¿Dónde está Karin?"-

Sin embargo, el Primero Espada, lanzando sus cabellos largos y negros en vano, dijo:- "Hmph. Usted no puede esperar para derrotarme con su mente tan incierta"- y con un rápido movimiento, atravesó el hombro de Ichigo con su larga lanza-como zanpakutou.

-"No le haría bien concentrarse en su oponente en su lugar."- La Espada aconsejo amenazadoramente.

Rápidamente volver a centrarse en la batalla a la mano, Ichigo saltó hacia atrás para evitar ser clavado en la pared cerca de su hombro y disparó otra su Getsuga Tenshou. Cuando vio la Primero Espada evitar el golpe rápidamente, Ichigo suspiró y se puso una mano cerca de su cara, tirando hacia abajo en lo que parecía como si nada una mascara.

-"Creo que voy a tener que usar esto, entonces ..."-

Una máscara de vizard materializado, bloqueado en su lugar con la presión espiritual de Ichigo. Sus ojos se habían convertido en un negro extraño y amarillo, y el siguiente Getsuga Tenshou le sacó una profunda herida en el torso del Espada. Rápidamente reapareciendo detrás del Arrancar, Ichigo utilizo otro Getsuga Tenshou de la distancia a quemarropa, a la derecha al cuello de la Espada.

La Espada no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

...

Pelea de Matsumoto…

Rangiku luchando, impulsado por su voluntad a la pregunta de Gin, su amigo de la infancia y su amor. Era una pregunta simple, y que eran sólo dos palabra.

¿Por qué?

Si tan sólo el treinta y Arrancar un Numeros que se enfrentan podría responder a esa pregunta ..

...

Pelea de Rukia…

Rukia, luchaba contra yami ya maltratada buscando con su zanpakutou color blanco puro, -"Sode no Shirayuki"- sentía las presiones respectivas espirituales de sus compañeros y suspiró con alivio. Estaban tomados de su propia, y aún con vida. Endurecimiento los ojos, cortado hacia arriba para crear una columna de hielo que el décimo Espada evitó.

-"Yon no mai (danza cuarto), Shirokane (blanco guadaña)."-

Espere hasta que Ichigo se enteró de la nueva técnica.

...

Con Karin y Toshiro….

-"Maldita sea ..."-

El flujo de sangre de la herida de Karin se habia ralentizado un poco, pero la respiración de Karin todavía era irregular y en voz alta. Sin embargo, incluso a través de su respiración se estremecen, se oía la voz del barítono de Espada declaran a sí mismo como -"Adolfo Apunalar"-

Mirando a Karin con los párpados pesados de los ojos, Adolfo dijo: -"Así que tú eres la que nos traicionó, Novena (hembra de la Novena)."-

Karin, empujando a un lado a Toushirou para hacer frente ella misma al arrancar, respondió: -"Yo nunca estuve de su lado para empezar."-

Pero el dolor la abrumaba y se dobló en dos, agarrándose a su lado. Quemaba su presión espiritual, Toushirou lanzó su zanpakutou en forma bankai. Algo tan débil como Shikai nunca funcionaría. Para su consternación, sin embargo, Karin, después de toser una buena cantidad de sangre, volvió a modo de bankai. El chico de cabellos plateados ni siquiera le importaba que ella había alcanzado bankai, le resulto mas importante que ella estaba herida ¿y todavía queria pelear? ¿Cuando él estaba allí para derrotar al Arrancar?

Las lesiones no fueron el único problema. Karin, después de haber lanzado Shinketsuen en estado bankai, se estaba debilitando y está debilitado por la propia bankai de Toushirou. Cuando ella había volado hasta él flotando en el aire, Toushirou rápidamente gritó: -"¡atacar desde el otro lado!"-

Fuego y hielo no se mezclaban. Fuego= hielo derretido. Hielo derretido= era el agua, y el agua= extingue el fuego. Para Adolfo, la lucha era más entretenimiento que otra cosa.

-"El trabajo en equipo es inútil!" -Rugió el segundo Espada.

Por último, Toushirou, después de perder la mitad de su ala Karin de llama de fuego, perdió la paciencia con Karin y con el paso flash se acercó a ella y le tocó un punto de presión en el cuello fuertemente.

Los incendios de inmediato se desvanecieron y cayó Karin en sus brazos, inconsciente. Bajandola suavemente hasta el suelo, mientras Adolfo siguió observando desde la distancia, Toushirou apartó un mechón de cabello de Karin de la cara y le dijo: -"Lo siento, Karin. Voy a derrotar a este tipo solo .."-

De pie hacia arriba, Toushirou se dirigió a Adolfo: -"Perdón por hacerte esperar, arrancar"-

La reducción de ojos verdes, Adolfo reanudó su ataque, blandiendo su espada con la velocidad de refinado y objetivo. Toushirou detestaba la postura de confianza en sí mismo de la segunda Espada, y sus ojos color avellana llena de desprecio. Le molestaba que los dos ojos que miraban al capitán de cabellos plateados que lo consideraban un mero deporte.

Después de evitar varios golpes cercanos y sufriendo una herida en la pierna derecha, saltó Toushirou de nuevo a una distancia lejana y cerró los ojos.

El Arrancar se negó a liberar su zanpakutou, todavía subestimado el joven capitán. Al abrir los ojos azules, Toushirou sabía que si la subestimación fue la debilidad del enemigo, entonces tendría que utilizarla.

Ya era hora de poner su nueva técnica en el uso.

-"Souji ni SASE, (reinar sobre la tierra helada) Hyourinmaru"- (Una variación de Souten ni SASE -. Reina sobre los cielos helados y Shikai de Toushirou)

De repente, Toushirou apuñalado la hoja de hielo de Hyourinmaru en el suelo, con las alas curvas hacia adelante para proteger a su espada y él mismo a la vista que comenzó su nuevo ataque. Webs de hielo comenzaron a propagarse de la hoja de Hyourinmaru, y de repente estalló en gruesas capas de hielo que se lanzaron hacia delante para atrapar las piernas de Adolfo. Los ojos muy abiertos, la segunda Espada lanzó su zanpakutou, la máscara que apunta de nuevo en las dos orejas que se asemejan a la de un lobo, sus dos piernas doblando ligeramente en lo que parece ser cuartos traseros. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Enfocando su presión espiritual en los fragmentos de hielo en ciernes, Toushirou legó su elemento natural para afilar y un sobre de los Arrancar.

Todo el proceso duró menos de un segundo, y cuando Toushirou desalojado su espada del suelo, los bloques de hielo que una vez fueron dirigidos a Adolfo se rompieron en pequeños fragmentos cristalinos.

No arrancar, Espada o no, lo subestiman y vivir.

... Con Ichigo

La Espada fue vencida por el Shinigami pelinaranja, las lesiones que van desde muy sangrado de las heridas de arma blanca en prácticamente ninguna herida en absoluto, finalmente encontró las presiones espirituales de los otros cerca del centro de Las Noches.

A la vista de Karin inconsciente y sangrando profusamente, Ichigo perdió toda actitud calmada e inmediatamente corrió hacia ella.

-"Karin!"-

Toushirou había cubierto su ropa rasgada con su propia capa blanca de capitán. Tomando una mirada a su medio-Arrancar forma, Ichigo se volvió a Grimmjow, enfurecido.

-"¿Qué demonios le hiciste a mi hermana?"-

Levantando las dos manos sin lesiones en la defensa, Grimmjow dijo: -"Oye, ella era como que cuando me la encontré en el centro de Hueco Mundo."-

Apretando los dientes, Toushirou gritó: -"¿Alguno de ustedes es bueno en la curación?"-

Rukia, sangrando por un corte en la mejilla, pero buscando otra cosa ilesa, se adelantó.

-"Estoy lejos de ser tan buena como Inoue, pero puedo detener el flujo de sangre."-

Como Rukia realizado algunos hechizos Kidou, Rangiku susurró,- "Tres izquierda."-

La Espada - con excepción de la sexta en tercer lugar, y el noveno - todos fueron aniquilados. Eso dejó a la ex-shinigami para cuidar de tres hijos.

Toushirou miró a su vice-capitán con los ojos de color azul oscuro con la preocupación. Él sabía el apego de Rangiku a Ichimaru Gin, y le preocupaba que ella estaba allí como una piedra, mirando hacia abajo en el pasillo que conduciría inevitablemente a donde el tercer shinigami residía.

...

En otro lugar de las Noches…

-"¿Así que la Espada tres me ha traicionado?"-

Aizen, en medio de toda la confusión y los gritos de batalla afuera, parecía indiferente y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Tousen Kaname ojos ciegos se redujo.

-"Hemos sufrido grandes pérdidas, Aizen-sama."-

Gin Ichimaru había apoyado contra la pared, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados.

-"A pocas pérdidas en el Arrancar no me preocupan."- El ex shinigami de pelo castaño jugueteó con su copa de vino, dejando que el cristal atrapara la luz tenue. De repente, aplastó a la copa y se levantó.

-"Abre la Garganta, Kaname. Vamos a cosechar hoy."-

...


End file.
